Draco Malfoy and the Heir of Slytherin
by Iambic Brose
Summary: Draco Malfoy has traveled back in time, befriended Harry Potter, defeated a shade of Voldemort himself, and worst of all, been Sorted into Gryffindor. He's made it past the first year, but it's getting so hard to keep it all in. He's mentally nineteen, with all the memories that come with it, but it's hard to keep it inside. He just wants to be able to tell someone... Maybe he can.
1. The Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle

**A/N: Hey there! This is part of a series! The first fic is 'Draco Malfoy and the Resurrection Stone.' It is strongly recommended that you read that before you read this fic! Don't worry, I'll wait.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay! Now that you're all caught up, let's get to the sequel! Enjoy! ~Kas**

* * *

' _Dear Draco,_

 _You know, if you keep sending me sweets and 'food supplies', I don't think I'll be able to keep them hidden for much longer. It's only a matter of time before Dudley sniffs them out. Also, lay back on sending so much at once? Merlin could barely make it to the perch once he dropped off the package, the poor thing._

 _You said your parents are throwing you a ball for your birthday this year, right? I'm sorry I couldn't make it, but I'm enclosing my gift here. I don't exactly have the ability to get anything magical due to where I am, but hopefully this is something you might like? I'm going crazy here at the Dursleys, but your letters are keeping me sane, at least. Especially since I seem to be even more dangerous, what with actually knowing about magic now._

 _I can't think of much new information to tell you. Only that nothing very interesting is going on and I'm stuck with the muggles for another few months. It won't be too long until we can meet again, though, and that thought is definitely keeping me going._

 _I'll see you soon, and again, Happy Birthday!_

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Harry_ '

Draco smiled fondly, thumbing the parchment before rolling it back up and setting it aside in favor of the present wrapped in a dull green, with a silver bow on the top. Perfect. He tugged it over, and shook and rattled it before inspecting the packaging as best as possible. No indentations... Nothing that seemed to bubble out. Just a perfect box. It was too perfect.

Tearing the paper to shreds - although saving the bow and tucking it away - Draco tugged open the box and flipped it upside down. Out tumbled a thick, hardcover book. Ridiculous child, Harry was. He could have just wrapped the _book_ , honestly. Mm... But then Draco would have _known_ it was a book, so he had to give Harry _some_ credit, he supposed. Turning the book over to the front cover, he saw it was a familiar shade of green, and seemed styled much like their school books.

On the front, however, was the word 'Chemistry'. That... That was a muggle thing, right? Hm... Well. Part of this whole 'experience' was trying new things. He could give it a go, he supposed.

That was how his father found him hanging upside-down off his bed, later, devouring the book with his eyes wide. Draco only looked up - down? - the third time his father cleared his throat, "Did you forget about the ball tonight? Your guests started arriving not too long ago."

"The...ball?" Draco tilted his head, frowning. "What ball?" And, oh. That was not a good look that his father gave him. Actually, now that he thought about it, Harry had mentioned a ball too, in his letter.

"The ball for your birthday that we decided to throw once you arrived home, due to being in the hosptial for your _actual_ birthday. The one you and your mother have been planning for a week. The one you're now _late_ to."

Draco gasped, launching himself up. "I nearly forgot!" He had to stop immediately as the blood went rushing from his head, and his vision went black for a moment. When he came back to himself, he felt a hand on his back that was keeping him from toppling over.

"Perhaps not become unconscious for this one. Do you have an outfit ready, or would you like one of the elves to help you get dressed?"

Draco waved his hand. "It happens all the time. And yes, I've had an outfit picked out for a _week,_ " Draco reassured, scrambling for his closet and nearly slipping to the floor a couple times. Only because they'd been just waxed. Of course.

"Very well, try to get dressed _within_ the hour," Lucius 'warned', the amusement not hard to see in his eyes. "You know how your friends get when they're kept waiting. Especially the Parkinson girl."

"Yes, father," Draco called.

It was twenty minutes later that he ran to the ballroom, only just stopping himself as he neared the doors. Composing himself, Draco stood up straight and combed his hair back, walking in with all the grace and charm of his mother. It was slightly ruined when Pansy tackled him in a hug, very nearly knocking them to the floor, "Draco! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Pansy," Draco laughed, hugging her back just as tightly. "It's been a _week._ You can't have missed me _too_ terribly." Although it _was_ nice to see her again, and Blaise as well, judging by the arm thrown around his shoulder.

"A week to you two is like a year, Draco, come on now," Blaise grinned, tugging at Draco's jacket collar. "What took you so long, anyways? You're usually not this late when it comes to your birthday parties."

Draco gave a weak grin. "I got distracted by a new book." Really, muggle potions were so _interesting_. They even called it by a different name! He might have to take Muggle Studies this time, just so he could look more into this.

"Please, darling, don't become another Blaise," Pansy whined, still hanging off of Draco. "You should instead come dance with me so we can show everyone up."

"Alright, alright," Draco laughed, holding a hand out to her. "Shall we?" Looking to Blaise, he laughed. "Don't worry! I'll be back for you, Blaise!" The exaggerated eyeroll was a gift, truly. As was Pansy's wide smile as she pulled them out onto the dance floor.

"So, you and your Gryffindors up to anything for next year? I think you'll have a hard time beating what you got up to over this last year."

"Oh, I've got a good feeling," he hummed. Every year with Harry Potter was an _experience._ Besides, this year was supposed to be that whole 'Heir of Slytherin' business... He would need to start looking into that. He didn't remember much, and what he did had been hushed up by the school.

"Any chance you can get away from your Gryffindors here and there and spend more time with us," Pansy pouted, looking adorably childish. "I miss you, Drakey."

Draco gave her a smile. "I miss you too, but Harry is my friend, too. It's hard, trying to divide up my time. Especially since we barely have classes with each other, Pansy."

"I know, I know," Pansy sighed, smiling a bit as Draco twirled her in a spin. "Why don't you bring Harry with you, then? I like him. He seems nice... He's good for you. Plus, he acts like a Slytherin would."

"Yes, but..." Draco sighed. "He's not pureblood." And that was what it all came down to, in Slytherin. If you weren't a pureblood, you pretended you were. Much like Blaise had done - and was probably doing here, too.

"No, he's not... But he's Harry Potter, and anyone smart will know it'd pay to be nice to him until we all see what happens in the future. Besides, if you don't spend time with us, we'll just have to spend time with you. Can you imagine how upset Gryffindors will be to have even _more_ snakes at their table?"

Draco smirked and gave a small nod. "Sounds perfect. We could all start studying together. Blaise and Granger could at least do with having someone to match them."

"That doesn't sound too bad... But only if I get to kidnap Weasley and play with him for a bit. He looks to be so much fun to play with," Pansy grinned and ah, yes. Here was the start of Pansy's behavior when it came to... _conquesting_.

His smirk widened as he twirled her again before ending the dance. "Which one?"

"Oh, darling," Pansy purred, smile and gaze absolutely _wicked_. "Why should I have to choose?"

"That's my girl," he said with a grin before turning over towards Blaise. "Well? Get over here!"

"I regret being friends with you two," Blaise sighed, trudging over anyways, arms crossed as he stared at them. "This was cute when we were little, but not so much now that we're getting older."

"And what's so wrong with it, now?" Draco smiled, holding his hand out for Blaise. "I'll let you lead, this time." Heh, Blaise didn't stand a chance. And really, dancing with someone else as the lead _was_ fun, here and there.

"You're a manipulative creature of darkness and destruction."

"Come on, then." Draco caught the glances that Blaise shot him, only a couple every now and then. Wow. How had it taken him so long, before, to realize how bent he was? Although, he hadn't really had thoughts on his love life when he was this young.

"Horrible," Blaise repeated, sweeping Draco up into a dance next. "We really do miss you, you know. Slytherin isn't the same without a Malfoy in it."

"I know," Draco sighed. "You know I'm still a Slytherin, though. No matter what some tattered old rag says. I'll bleed green and silver until the day I die."

"Oh trust me, we all know," Blaise chuckled, shaking his head. "Still, try to spend a bit more time with us this year? Pans is driving me up the wall with all her gossip, and Vince and Theo... They've been distant, lately. I think their fathers are cracking down on them. Greg seems a bit lost from it, as well."

"Right. How do you feel about study groups with a few Gryffindors?" Tilting his head, Blaise gave a small nod before smirking.

"Sounds fun. Think we can break a few people before the Christmas hols?"

"Only a few? Blaise. Give me _some_ credit." Draco smirked, looking far too amused.

"You're right. We can get all the first years."

Draco couldn't remember when he'd laughed so much.

::

"...Dobby."

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"I'm scared." Draco was curled tightly around his pillow, hugging it to his chest. His room was dark, nothing but beams of moonlight shining down, showing flashes of Dobby, who was tidying up his room. Normally Draco would be loathe to show any fear, let alone admit to it, but Dobby... Dobby had been one of the elves that near _raised_ him at times.

"What is Master Draco being scared of?" Dobby asked quietly, round green eyes staring at Draco through the darkness.

"Harry, he- He's in danger, at Hogwarts. Every year, he goes there, and... I'm scared something's going to happen to him." Draco curled further around his pillow before quickly rising and stumbling out of the room. He couldn't just lie there... He needed to be doing something productive!

He vaguely heard Dobby say his name but brushed it off, he just... He couldn't handle talking about this right now. He just needed to- To read something. Research. Try to find out more about this Heir before the year started, like he should have done with the Philosopher's Stone.

It seemed like hours before Draco found a small, leather-bound book. He opened it, where the first page said prominently 'This Diary is the sole property of Tom Marvelo Riddle.' A flip through showed the date Jan 1 on the first page, and nothing else written beyond that. A diary... Wasn't a bad idea. He could write down everything he was thinking - everything about when he'd come from - and tell no one.

Tucking the diary away to sneak back to his room, Draco decided to write in it later today, once he could put his thoughts in order. If nothing else, he could write everything down and then destroy the diary. That way no one would find it and _know_. For now, though, maybe he should stop by the kitchen... Dobby usually dabbled in making sweets, from time to time.

Once he made a quick trip to the kitchen, his stomach full with sweets, Draco made his way back to his room. He curled up to his pillow once again, wrapping tightly around it as he began to drift. It was much easier where he was so exhausted and full, his thoughts drifting into silence, the last thing on his mind the thought of Harry, and how'd he keep him safe _this_ year. He knew the child would be fine without him there, but... With Draco, there were moments where he could give Harry his childhood back, and that was worth all of this mess.

It was after breakfast, the next morning, that Draco curled up on his bed with the diary, grabbing his quill. Tapping the tip to his lip for a moment, Draco finally dipped it into an inkpot and began writing. ' _My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I am, technically, nineteen years of age as of this past June. Although I'm the only one to know that, to everyone else, I am a twelve-year-old boy who hasn't even begun his second year at Hogwarts. Time travel, I've found, can make things very complicated. I chose to come back to my first year and change things, help make up for my mistakes, but I seem to have misjudged how difficult it would be._

 _Not only do I seem unable to change anything due to my 'age', but I also seem to be feeling more and more lost. There's so much I don't know of what's about to happen. The Heir of Slytherin is meant to come back this year, along with the Chamber of Secrets. Facing Voldemort and stopping him from getting the Philosopher's Stone was bad enough, but this? I have no idea how I'm supposed to stop these things, how I'm supposed to help the boy who's destined to win the Second Wizarding War and defeat the greatest evil in history. I don't even know if I'm really meant to be here, anymore... All I know is that I have a job to do, and I feel like I'm failing._ ' Draco sighed, leaving the diary open so that the words could dry. He watched the window with a small smile. It had felt nice, to get all of that out. Just get out everything negative he'd been thinking, so he could focus on the positive.

Glancing back, the pages were completely blank, not a drop of ink to be seen anywhere. Flipping to the next page, and a bit further on, there was still nothing. Just blank pages like it had never been touched. Draco frowned, picking up the quill and writing again, ' _My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy._ ' The words remained, shimmering for a moment, before fading away to nothing.

This time, however, words of a different colored ink shimmered back. ' _Hello, Draco. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle._ '

Draco's breath caught and he immediately looked around the room. ' _Who are you? Where are you? By what means are you communicating with me? I don't appreciate being fooled._ ' Tom Riddle... Where did that name sound so familiar?

' _I'm sorry if I gave off the impression of fooling you, I merely can't write when you are. A quirk of this diary. As for where I am, well, I'm rather afraid that I'm not truly alive. This diary is... I suppose you could say it's a piece of me. I recorded my memories and thoughts of when I was still in Hogwarts myself. It was a bit of an extra credit project, as well as my curiosity on if I could do it. Rest assured, Draco, I can tell no one any of your secrets._ '

' _Is that so? Then what house were you in?_ ' Really, it would tell quite a bit. Although... Maybe it would be nice to actually talk to someone about all of this. Someone who _couldn't_ tell his secrets. A piece of him...?

' _Slytherin, of course. I was in my sixth year when I made this book, and prefect at the time. And you? What house were you placed in?_ '

' _Hah! That proves I can't trust you! All Slytherins have a price!_ ' Tried to pull one over on _him_. Well, not today. Not this Malfoy, thank you very much.

' _Gryffindor, then. That explains your wisdom of traveling back in time to 'change things', as you said._ '

' _Pull the other one. I'm Slytherin, through and through. That's how I know these things_.'

' _I'm sure. It sounds completely Slytherin to travel back in time, risk everything, and go through seven years of your life all over again in order to help in a war whose outcome won't change._ '

' _Alright, then. Have you found a way to travel back multiple years, 'Ambitious Cunning Slytherin._ '' Draco only gave a moment before he was writing, again. ' _Thought not. Besides. I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys are Slytherin_.'

' _I can't say you're wrong. In my time, I knew an Abraxus Malfoy. He and his family - immediate and extended alike - were all in the house. Not a bad fellow, when he wasn't stirring up trouble with first years_.'

' _I...believe you're speaking of my grandfather. Strange. You certainly don't sound your age._ ' And Draco was an expert at finding people who didn't sound their age. He had first-hand experience, after all.

' _I did make this diary when I was sixteen. Although I might be quite old by your standards, my mind and manner are preserved at the age I was when making this._ '

' _How interesting. You sound like a second year._ ' Draco smirked, far too pleased with himself.

' _Ah, so you were hiding your true house! I had no idea I was speaking with a Hufflepuff. With that poor humor, there's nothing else you could be_.'

' _How dare you! I will not allow myself to be compared to a house of tittering ninnies, preaching their love to the heavens!_ '

It went on much like this for Draco wasn't sure _how_ long. Hours, at the very least, seeing as he was called down for lunch after what only felt like a short while. It... It really was nice. To be able to talk with someone - of sorts - about everything that was going on. Even if most of that talking was cleverly insulting each other back and forth. ' _I still don't trust you_ ,' Draco wrote with a quiet hum as he began to set the book up.

' _You would be a poor Slytherin if you did. My offer still stands, however. As long as you give this book to no one, then I'll never be able to tell of your secrets. It's a rather altruistic move, but... I'd be happy to offer advice if needed. It is my job as prefect to help younger Slytherins._ '

' _We'll see._ ' Draco closed the book with a smirk, rising and heading down to the dining hall. Finally, someone on his level of wit! Someone who couldn't tell anyone else his secrets!

It was nice to have Harry know a thing or two, but Harry played too big a part to tell him everything. With this diary, he could tell all his secrets and still be safe. It... It was perfect.


	2. The Secrets of the Diary

' _Dear Draco,_

 _You're the only one I'm getting mail from. Maybe Ron and Hermione are busy... Or maybe I shouldn't have told them about the Dursleys._

 _Maybe they don't want to be friends._

 _Harry_ '

"That's not right," Draco muttered to himself, frowning. What could cause Harry to not get his friends' letters? Did something happen to their owls? Both of them?

It was unlikely but it was also possible... Draco would have to write and reassure Harry that everything was okay. With his past, it was understandable why he was so anxious. He'd also write Ron and Hermione, see if they respond. It didn't seem like them, to stop writing out of nowhere.

Right, he'd make sure to send those letters out today. Probably before he got lost in trying to figure out just what the Heir of Slytherin mess was all about. "Dobby," he hummed. Once the house elf appeared, he nodded. "Stay here a moment, will you? I'd like you to take some letters to Fay."

"Certainly, Master Draco." Good, Draco could at least count in Dobby to get this done. Draco smiled and nodded. He got to work right away on his letters before handing them over.

"There. Now, the top one is to Harry, and the bottom two are to Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." Draco scoffed, shaking his head. "Thinking he hasn't got any friends. _I'm_ his friend."

"Dobby will make sure they are delivered," Dobby smiled, exiting the room after giving an odd little twitch.

With a nod, Draco returned to the diary he'd been keeping at his side. He just felt...drawn to it, really. Probably because Riddle seemed to be the only one to really understand. But then, Harry was eleven, and Draco hadn't told anyone else. ' _Have I told you about Harry? Honestly, grew up with MUGGLES! Can you believe such a thing? I can't imagine it..._ ' Hang on. Riddle wasn't a pureblood name.

' _I can, rather easily. I grew up among muggles myself. It... They weren't the best of times, so I can sympathise with your friend and his plight._ '

' _You...certainly don't speak with the same vulgarity and impropriety as some muggleborns I've met._ ' He spoke like a pureblood heir might, actually. Perhaps he was like Blaise, and was raised by his magical family- But, no. He said himself he had grown up among muggles. So what...

' _I did spend six years of my life around Slytherins. I only went back to those muggles for the summer, never anything more. I... I never fit in there, anyhow._ '

Draco rose an eyebrow. Finally, a chance to get more information out of him... But he'd have to be subtle. ' _I understand that. Harry feels the same way._ '

' _You haven't told me much about your friend, only that he's destined to defeat some great evil. If he's being raised as such, are the muggles he lives with really so bad? He would live with his parents, wouldn't he?_ '

' _I suppose it depends on what you see as bad,_ ' Draco wrote, skirting the question. ' _What are the muggles like that you live with?_ '

' _Lived with,_ ' Riddle corrected, and, really. It was incredible how the words _felt_ amused. ' _I'm just thoughts left behind, now. But when I lived, I grew up in a muggle orphanage. They...weren't the nicest of people._ '

' _Really? Is that so? I've only heard a couple stories about muggle orphanages. Something about hard lives, and tomorrow, and redheads._ ' He couldn't remember where he had heard that. Blaise, probably. It seemed like something Blaise would tell him about, muggle orphanages.

' _I'm not sure what stories you've heard, but I can tell you that in my times the hard life bit was particularly true. I was in my teens in the late thirties into the early forties of the era._ '

' _Bloody hell. I knew you were old, but I thought you were only fifty, or something! It's 1992, right now!_ ' Huh... He supposed this version of Tom Riddle would know what it meant to time travel - although whereas Draco had gone back, Tom seemed to have gone forward. Very, _very_ far forward.

' _Has that much time truly passed... Being how I am, I don't feel the passage of time, I suppose. For me, yesterday alone was when I was created and last used._ '

Draco nodded to himself, as he wrote. ' _That makes more sense, how you knew grandfather Abraxas._ '

' _He was three years above my grade. As I said, he enjoyed tormenting first years, beyond that, however, I didn't know him much._ '

Huh... He was learning just a little more about Tom Marvolo Riddle.

::

"There is a limit as to how many books one can carry at a time. I thought you learned this during your exams." At the familiar voice, Draco poked his head over the pile of books in his arms.

"Oh! Uncle Sev!" Draco grinned, making sure the diary was hidden in the stack. "What are you doing here?" For a moment, Severus looked startled before smiling softly.

"Merely visiting Lucius on a matter about the school. What are _you_ doing with all those books? Surely your other teachers didn't give you that much homework."

"Well, actually, sir, if you were to say that each of our professors assigned us foot-long research essays for over the summer, at the very least, and we have seven different professors, then really, I'm only scratching the surface."

"Mhm. You are aware you don't have to call me sir or professor when it's the holidays." Oh, right. That... That was a habit, in his defense.

"Well... You are technically still _a_ professor, so it's respectful!"

"Trying to earn bonus points when the second year hasn't even started?"

Draco beamed. "Is it working?" That got a quiet laugh, and a ruffle to his hair that felt warm and familiar. Really, it felt nice to have his family back, untouched by what Voldemort would do in the future.

"Perhaps. You'll simply have to find out next year. Exam scores were sent out today, by the way. You should be getting them tonight, by the very latest. Knowing you, there's at least one or two bets going on your grades."

"Why! I never! How dare you accuse me of betting on _academics!_ " Draco huffed, shifting his books closer. If exam results came out today, then it would take another day or two for him and Hermione to compare scores. Not that he needed to see hers to know he had won.

"Of course," Severus shook his head, ruffling Draco's hair again. "If you have yet to finish your Potions essay, your second year text will have far more information on the potion and ingredients than the first."

"Oh, yes, how riveting. A second year book," he drawled, feeling more and more like his old self. It wasn't his fault he outgrew all those books ages ago! Although he should probably be careful about acting _too much_ like his old self. Severus was quick to notice things.

"While I was here, I was meaning to ask you... How is Harry doing? Has anything new happened since he went back with those he lives with?"

"Not really, although he said recently that Granger and Weasley stopped writing him. I highly doubt it, so I sent them letters to ask after it, as well as sent him one of reassurance."

"A wise move. It's possibly their letters simply didn't get delivered due to a multitude of factors. More likely, if Ms. Granger went through muggle post like I suspect she might. It's also possible his guardians are stopping any mail from getting to them, but I doubt that if owls are being used. He recievers yours well enough, from what you've said."

"Up until recently, we've all been in close contact- Did you know there are two other Weasleys?! There's seven of them! No wonder I always thought there was a million!"

"Oh, there's far more than seven," Severus snorted, shaking his head. "Their family is one of the largest - especially when it comes to purebloods. I believe there's a few dozen scattered about, here and there."

"What?! Bloody hell! Where are they hiding all of them?!" Draco laughed, following Severus until they got down to the Potions Lab. It was the same floor as the dungeons, but you had to take a different route as it was all separate. Thankfully.

"I don't think they hide very well, considering how much they stand out." Hm... When was the last time Draco had actually watched Severus make a potion in his free time that didn't involve school or Voldemort? "How has your summer been? Narcissa said you seemed to enjoy your late birthday, well enough."

"It was alright. What are you making? Can I help?" Hm, possibly something for Lucius or Narcissa. Maybe Pomfrey? Draco knew that Snape made quite a few potions for Pomfrey.

"I was planning on restocking the potions in the infirmary before school begins again, as well as the ones here at Malfoy Manor. Due to your father's ridiculousness when it comes to showing off, I'll be starting on the potions meant to cure hangovers." Draco snorted at that, laughing wickedly.

"Maybe make one for me. I plan on drinking my weight at the first opportunity." That got a small slap to the back of his head, and, right. He had only just turned twelve.

"Save it for sixth year, at the earliest. You wouldn't believe the amount of potions I have that go 'missing' around celebrations each year," Snape snorted, flicking his wand and letting the cauldron set itself up. "And yes, you can help if you wish."

"Perfect! So, lavender for calming, valerian sprig to act as a cheering item, can we add some roses so that the potion is more smooth?" Sighing heavily, Severus nodded as he started getting the ingredients out.

"One day you're going to tell me where you learned so much about potions."

"Reading." Hah. Right. Hey, Uncle Sev. Just thought I should tell you I've already taken seventh year potions, and that I went back in time! That would go over _so well_. Honestly... He'd probably end up in St. Mungo's, if he told Severus something like that.

"Mm... Still not going to tell me what you've been hiding lately, then."

"But sir, I'm always hiding something." Technically not untrue!

"Go get the ginger roots," Severus 'frowned', a twitching of his lips giving him away. "And your rose petals while you're at it, as well."

"Yes, sir!"

::

' _Draco,_

 _Did I do something wrong?_

 _Harry_ '

What the... Draco frowned, looking over the letter and flipping it over. Nothing else to give any clue as to what Harry meant. Hadn't he gotten Draco's letter? If Hedwig managed to get here, Harry can obviously send and receive letters, so that couldn't be it. Although the strange sticker on the front was a little odd, it didn't seem there was anything _too_ out of the ordinary... Ron and Hermione had mailed back and said they were sending their letters but not getting any replies...

Maybe the muggles _were_ doing something to interfere with his mail. That would make the most sense, wouldn't it? Especially after all he had been told about them. Draco frowned before heading down the stairs of the house to the living room. "Mother? I think something's wrong."

"Oh?" Narcissa looked up from where she was writing a letter of her own, small frown on her face. "What's wrong, darling? Something with one of your friends?" Slightly shaking, Draco handed over the letter.

"That's it. And- And he never sends muggle mail. He said before that he stopped getting Ron and Hermione's letters, and- I think it's those awful muggles he lives with." As Narcissa looked over the letter, her frown deepened even further.

"Draco, I want you to write back. If the next letter he sends you doesn't seem to be in accordance with what you wrote, we'll know for sure his mail is being kept from him and we'll be able to do something to remedy the situation."

"What if he doesn't _send_ a letter back? I would think he'd know if his mail was being kept from him. They tore up his Hogwarts letters in front of him!" The more he thought about it, the more worried he was getting. Was Harry being mistreated even worse than before? Was all of Draco's interference in his life making it _worse_?

"If he doesn't respond by the end of July, I'll be visiting his place of residence myself to inquire about him. If they dare try to lie to me, well... Let's just say young Harry won't have to worry about them much longer."

"But mother," Draco whined, slumping into the seat next to her and leaning against her. "That's two weeks away." Plus the end of July would be Harry's _birthday_. He deserved more than just waiting around expecting the worse.

"Yes, but I wish to be certain that something is wrong. It could just be something happened in his life that he didn't feel like fully explaining. We'll get to the bottom of this, Draco, and help him if need be."

Draco sighed, giving a small nod. "Yes, mother." He would have to go write to Ron and Hermione and give them an update on the situation, just so they didn't do anything rash or foolish. He'd tell Harry, but... If the muggles _were_ keeping his mail, they might be reading it, as well.

Rushing back to his room, Draco wrote his letter out to Harry quickly. He held it out a moment later before pausing. Wait. He should be certain this gets there. Turning to Merlin, he smiled. "Hey, boy." Merlin gave a ruffle of his feathers, looking over to Draco before hopping over curiously. "I need you to take a letter to Harry."

At Harry's name, Merlin puffed himself up before sticking his leg out, looking very important about the matter. Draco smiled and handed it over. "It's very important. I need it there as soon as possible." Merlin looked very serious as he nodded, taking the letter carefully and then flying over towards the open window. At least Draco was sure _this_ letter would get to Harry. Merlin had never once failed in delivering or receiving anything, and Draco was sure he wouldn't, this time. Draco smiled slowly as he watched Merlin leave.

The smile started to fall as he looked back to the letter Harry had sent him. Did... Did the child really think they would abandon him all that easily? After all they had been through in the last year together? They had saved the _school_ and fought Lord Voldemort, together! He couldn't really believe... Well. Maybe he did believe it. He had mentioned that Draco had been his first friend, and he only spent time with the three of them. If he suddenly had no contact from any of them... He really hoped Merlin got that letter to Harry, just to let the child know they were still there for him.

Draco looked to his nightstand before frowning and shaking his head. No. Harry's situation was his to tell. He wouldn't tell Riddle without Harry's consent. Harry no doubt would find the idea of a diary that writes back interesting, once Draco told him. If he told him. For some reason... Riddle felt like something that needed to be kept a secret. Ah. He was a Slytherin. He could keep one measly little diary a secret. Besides, there were still things he didn't want to tell Harry, quite yet. Or ever.

Maybe after this was all over, but for now... There was a lot he couldn't tell Harry. Maybe not ever. Really, how did you tell a kid he had part of Voldemort's soul in him and was destined to die in battle? No. Draco wouldn't be telling Harry that. And...he didn't want to tell Riddle, either. He... Draco didn't trust him. Not entirely. Not the way he trusted Harry.

It was nice to tell a few of the secrets he had been hiding, but there were some that he wouldn't be telling anyone. Not for a long, _long_ while... Sighing, Draco tucked Harry's letter away alongside the other's the boy had sent. One year down and six more to go... He really wished he knew what he was doing. Or at least knew better ways to help than just...nudging them from the side. They needed to stop Voldemort rising. This past year hadn't stopped it. Just delayed it till fourth year.

Right... He couldn't keep stressing over what was going to happen in the future. That would get him nowhere. He just needed to take a breath, relax, and keep looking into this whole Heir business. He knew it had happened once before... Maybe Riddle knew something about it? He was in the school around that time. Hm... Draco walked over to grab the diary, opening it. ' _What do you know about the Heir of Slytherin?_ '

' _How could you know about that? The Headmaster said the details of the event would never be released or told?_ ' Oh, now that was interesting.

' _I've my sources. What do you know?_ '

' _Only that the Heir of Slytherin was said to control a monstrous beast that lived in the Chamber of Secrets. I played a part in stopping the Heir, myself, but... If I truly did, then there's no way you should know of any of this._ '

' _Really, Tom, you're much too full of yourself. I have ways of getting information, when I want it. I am a Slytherin, after all._ ' Hm... Strange.

' _The Heir was a student who attended alongside me, a few years younger than I was. I don't think they knew what they were doing... I don't even think they were the true Heir. I believe they saw this creature and thought they could help it, unknowing of the death and danger it brought. The student was expelled, but we never found the beast._ '

' _What's the name of this student?_ ' Someone from the thirties? Then how could the Heir of Slytherin be back, this year? It made no sense. A descendent, maybe?

' _Rubeus Hagrid._ '

Draco scoffed aloud at that. ' _You're kidding, right?_ ' There was no possible way for it to be Hagrid. In fact- He remembered revelling when he was taken from the school. Didn't...the attacks continue after he left?

' _As I said, I don't think he knew what he was doing. He was only a third year at the time, and his Gryffindor bravery tended to get him into trouble. I don't think he meant to hurt anyone, but before I could voice as such, he had already been expelled and I was told to keep quiet._ ' Hmph... Draco pulled over a piece of spare parchment, and wrote on it. He didn't believe that for a moment- Hagrid was a bit...much, when it came to those creatures of his, but he was _harmless_. Relatively speaking. ' _How do you know of Rubeus? If the year is as you say, he could be in his sixties, at this point._ '

' _You know, you would think that the Heir of Slytherin would BE a Slytherin. A pureblood, even._ ' It was the only thing that made sense, the _only thing_. Pah, Hagrid as the Heir. Ridiculous.

' _Perhaps, I don't know everything that happened. Only what I discovered._ '

' _And how did YOU discover all of this?_ '

' _Students were being petrified and a girl had died. They were ready to shut down the school and I... I didn't want to lose my home. Not the only one I ever had. So I started searching until I found something. It wasn't easy, but... As I said, I couldn't lose my home._ '

Feh. Preaching to the choir, he was. ' _How had they been petrified? Was there any sort of magic in their systems? How were they found? Who was the girl that died? Were the students cured of the petrification?_ ' There was a long moment of nothing before the words started coming through, as if thoughts transcribed instead of full sentences.

' _Not sure, none that was found, lost in the hallways or rooms, the girl who died was in the bathroom, Myrtle, all students cured from Mandrakes._ '

' _Moaning Myrtle?_ ' She'd... She'd died from the Heir of Slytherin? Then no, it most definitely couldn't be Hagrid. He probably wouldn't be able to _live_ with himself if he'd been the one to kill her.

' _What? Oh... Oh, yes. She came back as a ghost, didn't she... She would be one of the Hogwarts ghosts, now, I suppose._ '

' _She mentioned something about Olive Hornby, and everyone just adoring her._ ' It was meant to comfort him, in sixth year. She'd been comparing Hornby to Potter.

' _Ah, a rather popular older student, I believe, that enjoyed getting her way. Myrtle was a Ravenclaw, so I didn't know much of her, but she was fiercely bullied from what I heard._ '

' _She was. Incredibly so._ ' Hearing tapping at his window, Draco looked up, beaming. "My Hogwarts letter!" The diary was abandoned at once as Draco ran over to accept the letter, the owl giving a polite little hoot before perching on Merlin's usual stand. Probably to await his response and acceptance for the coming year. Draco took it gratefully before nodding. "My response will be along shortly."

The owl gave a soft hoot, heading back out of the room with grace. Really, the school owls were more pretentious than Merlin and Hedwig combined- Actually... Now that he thought about it, Draco had _never_ seen Hedwig deliver a letter to him. Which was strange. How had Harry gotten the last one back to him? Had it gone through the muggle post? But they didn't even have a proper address!

Huh... He remembered vague mentions of the Ministry handling things like that. Wizard mail getting lost in the muggle post and then re-sent to the proper address. Had Harry known that, though? It seemed unlikely. Well. In just a couple weeks, they would be stopping in. Because honestly. His mother had lost her mind, if he thought that he wasn't going to be coming with her. He had to make sure Harry was alright!

He had better be alright... If those muggles hurt him, then Draco was going to be changing quite a bit this time around. Especially if it meant giving Harry a safe home.


	3. The Rescue of Harry Potter

' _i'm sorry_

 _whatever i did i'm so sorry please stop ignoring me_

 _please_ '

Draco awoke to the letter, first thing. Once he read it over three times, trying to process it through the fogginess of having just woken up, he leaped out of bed and began putting on his clothes, calling out as he did so. "Mother! We're going to that muggle house! This instant!"

There wasn't a response, and, right. They lived in a very large manor and Narcissa was probably all the way on the other side in the kitchen. He- Right. Getting dressed and then telling Narcissa and _then_ storming over to rescue Harry from whatever was going on in that muggle house of his! Draco ran out, scrambling and sliding near the entire way until he nearly fell down the stairs, bracing himself for impact. There was a hand that grabbed at his shirt, keeping him from hitting the ground, "Draco, there is a reason I tell you not to run in the house. It's one I'm hoping you'll figure out before you come of age, but at this rate, I'm doubting it." Draco regained his balance, looking over himself before nodding.

"Sorry. No time to talk," he said as he leaped down the stairs two at a time. "I have to speak to mother! It's urgent!" There was a sigh from behind him that he ignored, the child not stopping until he was reaching the dining room where Narcissa was settled down with a cup of coffee, looking half asleep still. "Mother! It's Harry! He's written back," Draco panted, bending over and trying to catch his breath. Right. He didn't do running. Ever.

"Oh?" Narcissa looked up, taking in Draco's appearance before a frown tugged at her lips. "What's wrong... Has something happened to him?" Draco handed over the letter, standing up straight, again.

"We _have_ to go." It was a moment of Narcissa reading over the letter before she stood, setting her coffee cup down and drawing her wand out. Lucius, who had just entered the room, gave Narcissa a curious look.

"We're off to go fetch Draco's friend. It's possible he'll be staying with us the rest of the summer, depending on how things go today."

"Ah. I see. Have a splendid time of it, then. Do tell me how things transpire, once you return, dear." Lucius walked over, giving her a kiss on the cheek before settling into his usual seat. Hm, that was right, wasn't it. Narcissa was the one to _really_ fear, in this family.

"I'll be sure to," Narcissa smiled, taking Draco's hand and gently pulling him along to the front doors. "Come along, Draco." As they walked, Narcissa read over the address on the envelope Harry had sent. The words were shaky and small, as if the child had been scared to write them out. "Will he be upset at being taken away from these muggles?"

"No," Draco quickly said, shaking his head. "Not one bit. Really." Narcissa gave a sharp nod, the two just passing the gates of Malfoy Manor before Draco felt the sharp tug of Apparition. A flash and they were in a completely different area, early morning light falling over what looked like a peaceful little neighborhood. Draco frowned, looking up at her. "Mother? How do you know where Harry lives?"

"I didn't," Narcissa brushed herself off a little, nudging Draco along down the street. "I merely focused on the address of the letter he had sent. It's not the safest way to travel, but it works in a pinch."

"...Ah." Really, that eased quite a few of his worries. Looking around and seeing numbers on the cute little houses, Draco pointed to one. "Number four." It looked exactly the same as the others beside it, save for a garden that differed. It seemed the gardens were the _only_ things different about each house.

Nodding, Narcissa strode up to the house and knocked on the door. Quite loudly. Draco looked up at her before slinking off and travelling the perimeter of the house to maybe find a more subtle way of getting Harry out. Although, once he saw bars on a window of the first floor, he glared. He was willing to bet his entire inheritance just what room was behind those bars. He made sure to be by Narcissa's side once the door opened, an irritated woman on the other end, "Yes? How can I help you?"

Draco did his best to look as cute and innocent as possible, looking up at her. "Does Harry live here?" And oh, that was a foul look if there ever was one. This must have been Harry's 'Aunt Petunia'. Lily's sister.

"There's no one in this house by that name," the woman muttered, starting to shut the door. "If that will be all-"

" _Mother,_ " Draco insisted. Luckily Narcissa was very good at being stubborn, which was why she had a hand on the door before it could fully close.

"Oh, but this is Number Four Privet Drive, is it not? I take it you would be Petunia Evans. Lily's sister, if I'm not mistaken? It was said you took in her son after her untimely murder." Draco's eyes went wide and his mouth snapped shut, immediately. Oh. Alright. No messing about when his mother got her protective streak, then. Petunia seemed much the same, eyes wide as she stared at Narcissa in pure shock. "That would be a yes, then... Please step aside. We would like to see Harry, now."

"Mother," Draco said quietly, shifting closer to her. He was a bit more than slightly terrified. For whom, he wasn't certain. Possibly for the muggle, who was quickly skittering away back into the house. There was tense talking from inside, and then a man was stepping out of the kitchen as they entered the house.

"What's this- Who are you! You're some of _his_ lot, aren't you!"

Draco frowned at that, stepping forward. "I'm his _friend,_ yes. Do you have a problem with that?" He crossed his arms, glaring at the man. Vernon seemed to stare at him deeply for a moment, face suddenly going pale as he looked between him and his mother.

"You're Lucius Malfoy's son...and, I, ah, take it you must be his charming wife, then." ...What on- Oh... Ooh. When he had asked his father to buy- Oh, this would go _wonderfully_.

"He hasn't been getting any of our letters," Draco proclaimed. Instead of a fear of being caught, or triumphant glee, Vernon just looked confused. That... That couldn't be good.

"Nothing's come in the mail for him besides that bloody owl talking about how he's not allowed to use..." Vernon pursed his lips, looking displeased for a moment. "Not allowed to use _magic_."

"No- No," Draco said with a frown. "That's a lie. We've been conversing near the whole summer, up until a couple weeks ago."

"Well then blame those owls of yours! He hasn't gotten any _proper_ mail all summer. Not since his _first_ letter." No. They had to have been doing _something_ \- Why else were Harry's letters so worrying! All the owls couldn't just stop delivering the mail at once! Draco frowned and stared up at this man. He certainly didn't like him. And where was Harry. Draco slipped in past him - rather easily, considering how much space the man took up - and hopped up the stairs quickly.

He heard vague yelling from downstairs, from both Harry's relatives and his mother, but ignored it for searching the upstairs. All the doors looked the same except for the one that had countless locks and a _flap_ in the bottom of the door. " _Mother!_ " Draco called, increasingly throwing more and more of a fit. "Mother! They're treating him like a _crup!_ "

The shouting and arguing got louder as it sounded like all three were coming up the stairs, but Draco's attention was suddenly focused on the small thump that came from the door, and even smaller voice, "Draco?"

Draco was immediately against the door. "Harry?!" He kicked at the door, growling and cursing himself for leaving his wand at home, consequences be damned! Luckily his mother was quick to use a few unlocking charms, Draco's only focus on the door that swung open to reveal a wide-eyed Harry that looked even worse than the start of first year. Draco near _tackled_ him in a hug, arms wrapped tightly around him. He wasn't going to be letting go for a second. A minute. Maybe longer.

Whatever it was, it felt like forever before he felt hands curl against his shirt, an incredulous, shaky laugh leaving Harry, "I thought you forgot about me... I didn't expect you and your mom to turn up at my _house_."

"I sent you letters. None of them were getting through. We thought they were keeping them from you!" A look inside the room showed the bars were tight on his window, and even Hedwig had been caged up- There was a _lock_ on her cage. There were also abandoned cans of food, and his room looked a near wreck.

"No, I just... I got yours at first, but then everything just...stopped showing up." Draco hugged him tighter - if such a thing was possible - and looked back to his mother as best he could.

"Right, then," Narcissa spoke in a brisk tone, peeking into the room herself and having a deadly calm smile on. "You won't mind if we look after Harry for the rest of the summer, yes?"

"I didn't think you'd be this bad off," Draco said quietly, running a hand through Harry's hair. It served to relax the child anymore, Harry near _burrowing_ into him and hiding his face.

"It... It wasn't so bad until- There was this incident on my birthday. An important dinner party Uncle Vernon was having, and long story short, I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic warning me about not using magic outside of school. They saw the letter."

"Harry... I think you're going to have to start telling adults," Draco sighed. His mother certainly wouldn't approve of him coming back here, every summer. Not that Draco did, either, really.

"I'd- I'd really rather not," Harry mumbled, tensing back up in Draco's hug. "I mean- I only have another month, right? Your mom seems to have scared them into leaving me alone. I'll be fine for another month."

"Even if _I_ let you, I don't think mother would. Coming over here was her idea in the first place," he said with a small smile. "She wanted to make sure you were okay."

"...Oh." The two looked to where Vernon and Petunia were disappearing into their bedroom - it sounded like they locked the door. Narcissa was smiling, looking like she had won some great battle.

"Harry, it's nice to see you again, although I wish it was in better circumstances. Now, straight to the point, I want you to come stay with us until you two go back to Hogwarts. Is that something you would want?" Draco drew back a bit, giving Harry a reassuring smile, hands still on his shoulders.

"I..." Harry trailed off, looking between them before giving a single nod. "I'd like that, ma'am."

"Come on, then. Let's get your things." Gently drawing away, Harry gave a small flinch as he nodded and started moving around the room, gathering things into an old, torn backpack.

"The, uh... The other things are downstairs." A small wince, the child looking to brace himself. "In the cupboard."

"The one under the stairs." Draco scoffed. "And what would you have said? 'Sorry, Professor. I couldn't do my homework. My relatives locked me and my wizard things up.'"

"I was actually going to try and do it all on the train," Harry muttered, leading them back down the stairs. He poked around corners cautiously, as if expecting to be yelled at any moment before he pointed towards the _small_ cupboard under the stairs. "There."

"Well? You can unlock it, can't you?" Draco gestured to the door with a frown. "Go on." He'd lived in this room... In this _cupboard_ a year ago? It made Draco sick to his stomach. How could he believe there were good muggles when he got examples like this?

"Fine, fine," Harry rolled his eyes, glancing upstairs. Narcissa hadn't followed them, probably freeing Hedwig and packing up any things Harry might have overlooked. Or terrorizing the muggles. Either was fine with Draco. "Just... Don't go crazy when I open it."

"I'll do what I can," Draco said quietly, leaning a bit closer to Harry. There was a quiet sigh from the child, Harry shifting through his pockets for a moment before pulling out a few bits of metal. It was a minute or two before he had the lock opening, Harry nudging the door open with his toe. Inside was his trunk and broom, the objects resting on a cot... The one Harry would have been sleeping on... Draco stared before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Did you at least have a blanket?"

"Whenever I managed to knick one from the wash, sure," Harry shrugged, tugging his things out. There was a sound from the front door, a boy their age - well, Harry's age - walking in and looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "That's Dudley."

"Ah, perfect." Draco threw a swing at his nose, putting everything he had into it. As he shook his hand out, he saw Harry's look and shrugged. "I left my wand at home."

"So your first instinct is to punch my cousin in the face to send him to the ground?" Indeed, Dudley was on the ground and clutching his face, moaning and whimpering loudly.

" _That's_ for Harry," Draco said with a glare. For good measure, he stomped one foot closer to the boy. That was all it took to have Dudley scrambling up the steps, a smile twitching on Harry's lips.

"I don't think you had to go that far."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! I'm older than you!" These muggles were just- Well, Harry had a shock coming to him if he thought he was coming back here next summer, that was for sure! Draco huffed, crossing his arms. "We should just go, now."

"A sentiment I can agree with," Narcissa agreed, walking down the steps with Harry's things floating behind her, Hedwig's empty cage included. "I sent Hedwig on ahead, Harry. I'll also be writing to the Ministry to make sure the magic I used today won't reflect on you."

"You mean like it was with that elf?" Draco frowned, turning around to Harry a the question the child has asked.

"Elf?" An elf? Did he mean a house elf? What sort of house elf would be _here?_ Granted strange things happened to Harry Potter, but this was as far as removed from the Wizarding World as one could possibly get.

"Yeah, he- Well, he said he was a house elf." The child must have noticed their looks, since he gave a weak smile. "It's a long story, but I can try to explain it if you want... Maybe after we leave? Aunt Petunia isn't going to be happen when she sees Dudley."

"Yes. You'll definitely be explaining." Draco grabbed his mother's hand, looking up at her expectantly. Gathering up all the things, Narcissa made sure Harry was completely ready before taking his hand. The sharp jerk of Apparition pulled at them all, the three appearing in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor. "Welcome," Draco said with a smile.

The slightly sick look on Harry's face faded for pure awe, Harry staring at the Manor as if it was _Hogwarts_. Honestly, this child was far too adorable, some days. "You, ah... You didn't tell me you lived in a _mansion_ , Draco. Or that your family was apparently rich."

"It's not _that_ big of a deal. And it's a _Manor,_ thank you. Not a mansion." Mansions were so...tacky. Manors were a sophisticated show of class and standard, thank you very much.

"How am I even friends with you," Harry shook his head, taking any sting out by leaning against Draco and giving him a smile.

Draco smiled and nudged at Harry. "Come on. Let's get you settled in." The child barely nodded before Draco was dragging him along inside, Harry looking awestruck by near everything. He looked to be struck speechless-

"Are those peacocks? Were those _white_ peacocks? Why do you have white peacocks? Is that a Quidditch pitch back there? Why do you live in a Manor? Why didn't you tell us? You probably just assumed we knew, right? Seriously, why white peacocks? What is with your garden it's just- Draco this is _amazing_."

Draco groaned. "Please. Don't ask about the peacocks." He was still trying to find a way to make the bloody things _leave._ They weren't so bad at first, but being back here, he was remembering why both he and his mother hated them so much. Bloody pests.

"Wait- Can we fly here? Like- Like that wouldn't be breaking any rules, right? To go on our brooms? Is that- Is that allowed? Can we do that? Please?"

"I don't know, Mother," Draco hummed with wide eyes, looking up at her. "Can we?" There was a light smack to the back of his head, Narcissa looking more fond and amused than anything.

"After you clean your room and help Harry get settled in his, then yes, you two can go flying."

"Well? Come on, then," Draco laughed, nudging at Harry. "And my room is always clean," he called to her. Surprisingly, it was Harry who 'coughed', head tilted down to hide his expression. "It's true!"

"I didn't say it wasn't," Harry snorted, darting ahead down the halls and beaming as he took in all the sights. He made sure to stay in sight of the other two, but it was plain to see he was bouncing in _glee_. "I can't believe you two did this- A whole month without the Dursleys! No more single can of food a day, no more bars on my window, a chance to actually do my homework, and now Hedwig can stretch her wings again!" Draco gave a very pointed look to his mother, gesturing grandly in Harry's direction.

"Trust me, darling, I'll be dealing with this personally," Narcissa reassured, running a hand through Draco's hair. "Get him settled. I have to go to the Ministry."

"Yes, mother." Draco smiled before hugging her tightly. Once he released her, he chased after Harry, tackling him in a hug. The child was quick to laugh before hugging him back, arms tight around him.

"So, where am I staying? Like, what room? I can sleep on the floor, if you don't have a couch available."

Though the blond sighed, he didn't release Harry, rubbing at his back. "How many bedrooms do you think we have?" It was an action he often found to be comforting, to himself, rubbing at the back, and stroking his hair. There was a little shiver from Harry before he completely relaxed against Draco. He probably hadn't even had a pat to his shoulder since they last saw each other. And Merlin...locked in his room like that for who knew how long.

"Dunno, just don't want to be a bother, or anything," Harry mumbled, eyes half-closed. "If you keep doing that, I'm probably going to fall asleep on you."

Draco gave a quiet laugh. "Then we should probably get you to your room. Come on." Letting Harry go just enough to grab his hand, Draco tugged him along through the halls. Since his mother hadn't said which room Harry would be put in, he was sure she wouldn't mind if Harry stayed in the one right next to his.

Once they arrived, Draco opened the door and threw his arms out. "Voila!" He pointed to a door inside the room. "That's the bathroom." Harry only stared, looking to Draco and then back out into the hall.

"Is...this your room?"

"No. It's the one you'll be staying in," he hummed happily.

"It's... It's as big as the ground floor at the Dursleys." Aw, cute. Harry sounded so _starstruck_.

"And now, it's yours," Draco said with a smile.

"Ri... Right." Harry clutched his hand tightly for only a few more moments before he was entering the room and immediately bouncing onto the bed. A long pause and he spoke up with _awe_ , "How do you sleep on any bed ever again after _this_."

Draco chuckled quietly. "Hogwarts is more like home, I suppose." Two months of living with those muggles after working so hard to make Harry open up to people. It seemed the child wasn't too bad off, but Draco would have to make a note to watch him closely for a while.

"Right, we get my stuff in here, make sure your room is clean, and then we go outside and I defeat you in a Seeker's game."

Snorting at that, the blond shook his head. "Right. Did you hit your head? You're obviously living in a fantasy."

"Mhm. If you're so confident, then let's hurry it up," Harry grinned, rolling off the bed and bouncing over to where Draco was standing. Slowing down, he paused before wrapping Draco up in a hug, one that was tight as could be. "Sorry for doubting you." Draco smiled and hugged Harry back just as tightly.

"I understand. Now. I think you mentioned something about a house elf..." Nodding, Harry didn't bother letting go of Draco, only relaxing against him.

"Yeah, he kept saying Hogwarts was dangerous for me this year, kept all my mail from me. That's why nothing showed up from you guys. He ended up using a levitation spell on some pudding my Aunt made, dropping it and ruining the 'important company dinner' Uncle Vernon had going on. That's why the bars and everything," Harry explained, pausing for a moment. "Dobby. He said his name was Dobby."

"...Dobby," Draco said loudly. Dobby. _Dobby._ How could he be so stupid?! There was a loud crack as Dobby appeared in the room, ready to speak before his eyes widened at seeing the two of them. At seeing _Harry_. "Dobby," he said quietly. "Could you tell me why _you_ were the one keeping our mail from Harry?"

The house elf was curled up, ears flat against his head and eyes trained on the ground, "You see, Master Draco, Dobby heard how scared you were being for Harry Potter. Dobby thought that if he could keep Harry Potter from attended Hogwarts, then Master Draco would be happy, and Harry Potter would be safe. That's why Dobby stopped his mail, to make Harry Potter think he didn't have any friends so he wouldn't _want_ to go back to Hogwarts."

"And did you stop to consider that maybe I would be _more_ unhappy at not being able to see or hear from him? Did that thought ever once cross your mind?" The slurs were right there at the tip of his tongue. It would have been so easy to say them, and he nearly did. It was only the fact that Harry was standing beside him - Harry, not Potter - that kept him silent.

"Dobby is sorry, Master Draco. Dobby did not mean to cause such harm with his actions."

"Go think about what you've done." Draco's hands were on his hips as he glared at the house elf. Dobby gave a sad, single nod, disappearing with another crack.

"So..." Harry nudged at Draco, giving him a searching look. "You were scared for me?"

"I... I hate seeing you get hurt," Draco admitted. He wrung his hands, looking away from Harry. A small thump and Draco stumbled a step or two back, Harry wrapped around him again and buried close, and, right. Lot of hugs today.

"Thank you, Draco. For... For everything."

"Anything," Draco said quietly, just holding Harry.


	4. Summer at Malfoy Manor

Draco startled awake at the feeling of someone sitting on top of him and no... No, not again. Harry hadn't even been here for one _night_ and he was- No. Draco refused to put up with this. Draco groaned, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head. "No classes. Too early. Sleep." He had _no reason_ to be up early, he refused to be up when it wasn't necessary.

"We should go flying." Rolling over had only made it so Harry was no longer sitting on top of him and instead beside him, hands tugging at his shirt and occasionally at his pillow. "Or maybe you can show me more of the Manor. Or the grounds? It looked pretty big. We should just- We should _do_ something."

"Go explore. Fly. _Whatever._ " Draco whined, curling up tightly and pulling the blanket further over him. Why was he putting up with this- Why was he dealing with this? Draco was a good person! ...Sometimes!

"Or we can just sit around your room for a bit- You still need to help me with my chess strategies. I also was looking through my homework and had some questions about our Potions essay, and everything else. Do you remember all the class lessons from where you've been through them before? How did you keep getting wrong homework answers if you remember?" Draco whined again, now putting his pillow over _Harry's_ head.

"It's too early." There was a sharp jerk and squirm from Harry, the child wiggling out from under the pillow and looking panicked and frazzled for a moment and oh... Now that Draco was looking, Harry looked like _hell_.

"It- Never too early. We should...just not sleep." Looking Harry over, Draco made a decision and nodded. He wrapped an arm around Harry and tugged him down, curling around the boy and closing his eyes.

"Just go back to sleep." There was a moment of Harry being tense in his arms before relaxing against him, curling closer and giving a small sigh. Like a crup puppy, honestly. Just needed to be held to get him to stop moving.

"Sorry, just... Nightmares."

Draco gave a nod. "I get them, too." He pulled the blanket up over Harry, and nudged the pillow under his head. Finally. Now he could get some decent _sleep._ It would be absolutely per-

"Draco?"

" _What,_ Harry?"

"Thank you." The voice was so utterly _grateful_ , words soft and quiet as Harry curled even closer to him. Draco was already falling asleep, again. And... This was always nice. Knowing he wasn't alone, and that Harry was as safe as Draco felt at the moment. It... It was nice.

::

There was a knock to Draco's door that had him waking up, Narcissa's voice heard getting clearer, "Draco, I checked on Harry and I couldn't... Ah, found him, then." Draco was holding Harry tightly, his arms around him. Blinking, he squinted and looked over towards the door.

"...Mother?" There was something wrong here but Draco was much too tired to put the effort into figuring it out. Besides, Harry was warm and soft and made a great cuddler.

"I just wanted to let you two know that breakfast will be ready shortly. Harry, I also visited the Ministry of Magic yesterday to let them know the magic done in your house was through no fault of your own." There was a small mumble from Harry that could have been a thank you, the child hiding his face in Draco's neck. Draco gave a vague wave in her direction before rolling back over, his eyes closing once again. "I'll see you two boys shortly, then. Draco, we'll be talking later."

That had Draco's eyes opening as the door closed. "She's going to kill me." A soft hum from Harry was the only response, the child still curled up on top of him. "Harry. Harry, I'm going to _die._ My mother is going to _kill me._ "

"She's not going to kill you," Harry groaned, rolling over in order to hide under the blankets. "She's probably just going to ask why I ended up in your room last night. Tell her... I dunno, tell her I got lost, or something."

"Harry, your room is _next to mine._ " Huh... Draco hadn't thought much about it, yesterday, but he wondered if he should tell Riddle that Harry was staying with him, now. If anything, Riddle would be pleased. Especially with how he described his own childhood.

"I got _really_ lost," Harry laughed, giving up hope of sleeping more and sitting up to rub at his eyes. "Would your parents care if I wear muggle clothing? Or do I have to robes all the time? I don't have any robes besides my school ones- I have jeans, though."

"Mother wouldn't much mind," Draco said with a sigh as he sat up. "She's most likely going to take you out shopping." Nodding, Harry slid out of the bed and headed towards the door, glasses missing - had probably walked here without them last night.

"Alri- Wait. Shopping? Why- No. No."

"We've high standards," Draco shrugged. He looked over Harry. "You...could use improvement."

"Gee, thanks." Ah, there was the sass that was so wonderful about Harry and made Potter so fun to poke and prod at. "Really, thanks so much. So sweet of you to say."

"You're welcome," Draco said with a genuine hum. "Go get dressed. No pajamas at the table." An enraged Harry was adorable, truly. Aa, it was so nice to know the boy was safe and sound in Malfoy Manor, instead of suffering under those _ridiculous_ muggles. Getting out of bed, the blond yawned and stretched as far as he could before stumbling over towards his closet. Now... What would he be wearing, today?

Maybe this, possibly that- Oh, no that, that was hideous. Why did he even have that, honestly- Ooh, that wasn't so bad. If he had the right tie to go with it, though- Nope, better idea, that tie, _that_ shirt, and- "Are you seriously- Draco, it's been almost twenty minutes."

"Mm. I'll be right with you," he called absently. Ugh, _purple._ Why did he even have that in his wardrobe? It clashed horribly with all the colors he _did_ like. No, no, no. Purple wouldn't do whatsoever.

"Just throw something on, it's breakfast with your parents, not a Christmas party you need to look your best for."

"Yes, but most likely, we'll be going out soon after, and I can't look anything less than my best." This was why uniforms were so much easier! You never had to think about showing people up when you wore uniforms! Although he always did, anyway.

"But...you always look your best."

"Oh, hush, I've heard that one often enough."

"Worth a shot," Harry laughed, Draco hearing footsteps before the child was beside him. "Why not the silver tie with the green shirt? Too much silver makes your skin look even more pale than it already is. Which is impressive."

"Too much green is..." Draco wrinkled his nose. "They're both meant only as accent colors. Except when in robes, then a dark emerald is acceptable." A glance to Harry showed the child was staring at him as if he had just spoken another language.

"O...kay?"

"Don't worry. You'll learn."

It took another twenty minutes, but soon enough and the two were heading down to breakfast. As they walked, Harry was a step behind Draco, curled behind him and near _hiding_. Draco grabbed his hand and tugged him along, giving a reassuring smile. He released him once they got to just outside the dining room. "Good morning, boys," Narcissa greeted, smiling warmly at the two once they entered.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Mother. Father." Sitting down in his usual seat, he wasn't surprised when Harry sat right beside him, looking rather uncomfortable with the whole matter. Only giving him a smile, Draco looked back to his father. "Any news with the Ministry?"

"Nothing too spectacular, at any rate," Lucius hummed, flipping through the Daily Prophet. "Good morning, Harry. I trust you slept well?"

"Oh, ah, yes, sir. Thank you, also. For letting me stay here." Draco waited until his father set the paper down before he was snatching it up as casually as he could appear. Really, some of the stories were so much more _interesting_ than they once might have been. It was also amusing to have Harry peek over his shoulder, reading the articles as curiously as he was.

"It's not a problem at all," Lucius replied, Draco already working on tuning him out. "By the way, Draco, have you seen a leather bound book in the library? It would have been small, not much touched."

"Huh?" Draco blinked, looking up at him. "Oh, no. I'll tell you if I do, though." A leather bound book? Small? Hardly touched? He... He couldn't possibly mean Riddle's _diary._ It wasn't anything important. Probably something else.

Lucius nodded, turning back to his conversation with Narcissa. It seemed like they were discussing Harry, or at least trying to do so without worrying Harry. Which was moot, since the child was completely wrapped up in reading the Daily Prophet. Draco glanced it over before sighing and handing it over to Harry. _Honestly,_ he was entertained by the smallest things.

"So, Harry, you recently turned twelve, didn't you?" Narcissa asked, startling the boy from where he had been turning the page, and, ah, right. Harry had his birthday a few days ago. A few days ago...when he thought his friends no longer cared for him. Ah. Lovely. Draco would be sure to make it up to him as best as possible.

"I, ah, yes ma'am," Harry nodded, fidgeting a little in his seat. "On the 31st."

"Another summer birthday," Lucius hummed. "How nice."

"I...yes?" Oh, he would definitely have to work with Harry on how to improve his small talk. And his fashion sense. And- Everything. He had to work on Harry with everything.

Once breakfast was over, Draco looked to his parents. "Would it be alright if I had Blaise and Pansy over, tomorrow?" While Lucius raised an eyebrow, Narcissa only gave a serious nod.

"You three will have a lot of work to do, especially since he'll be attending the ball this year." Draco gave a nod, his disposition just as solemn.

"We best get started right away."

"Where did you two go so wrong," Lucius sighed, shaking his head and looking like he was hiding his amusement. "I can only hope Harry's presence here, as a sane person, rubs some sense into you two."

"Mm, of course."

::

' _My father was looking for this book. Why is that?_ '

' _I wouldn't know,_ ' Riddle wrote back, words a bit less neat and tidy like they had been at the beginning. As if they were more comfortable, now. ' _Perhaps because this diary - my memory - is one of the only reliable counts from when the Chamber was last opened?_ '

' _Why would he want that account? There's no evidence that says the Chamber will open, this year._ ' There was nothing that even suggested it, and Draco was willing to be it was a whim that Weaslette had ended up with the diary at all.

' _I'm only a diary of a sixteen-year-old, Draco. I don't know why someone would want this book, or why they would think the Chamber might open. There's much I don't know, and the magic I used... Well, it wasn't exactly thoroughly-tested magic._ '

' _I've known a few certain sixteen-year-olds..._ ' Himself. Potter. The Golden Trio in general, really. The four of them had all been in the thick of it, when they were sixteen.

' _Yes, well... I'm sorry I can't help you further. Perhaps if you're correct in something happening this year, I might be able to help, but until then, I'm little more than a diary that can talk back._ ' Feh. Draco _knew_ there was something about this diary besides the fact 'it could talk back.' He just needed to figure out what... Hearing a knock on his door, he closed the book and tossed it under his bed.

"Hello, darling!" Pansy threw the door open, Harry held tightly in her grasp. It looked like the boy had tried to escape, and was now looking slightly panicked. "We're here to help!"

"Yes," Draco sighed. "We need your help, desperately." Draco only gestured to Harry. Nodding seriously, Pansy pulled the boy further into the room, Blaise following them up and shutting the door.

"Right, crash course for our new Slytherin here," Blaise grinned, Harry's panicked look fading for an unamused, raised eyebrow.

"'New'? Oh, that's just insulting. I've been a Slytherin since day one, that tarnished piece of scrap cloth, however, thought different, in the end. That and I wasn't leaving Draco on his own. Probably would have murdered the idiot Gryffindors."

"Oh, don't let him fool you. Around those in our age range, he's perfectly Slytherin, but adults... And look at his _clothes!_ " All of them looked to what Harry was wearing, a pair of jeans and a ripped shirt that was nowhere _near_ his size.

"I mean, unless you want me to go around wearing my uniform every day," Harry shrugged, Pansy making a noise of pain. "Did you really drag them here to 'teach me to be a Slytherin'."

Draco shrugged. "Not in so many words." Rolling his eyes, Harry wiggled out of Pansy's grip and plopped himself down on Draco's bed, looking very huffy about the matter.

"Ron's going to kill you for 'corrupting me', you know."

"...Pansy, I'm thinking blue."

"Mm, maybe," Pansy mused, crossing her arms and studying Harry for a moment. "As much as I _hate_ to admit it, red actually does look good on him. Not gaudy Gryffindor red, of course, but maybe cooler tones... A bit of green to bring out his eyes, of course. You have very nice eyes, by the way." Draco gave a nod.

"They're bright, aren't they? Well, you know where my wardrobe is. Fit him in whatever you deem necessary." Draco turned to Blaise. "Small talk."

"That bad?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, crossing his own arms as Pansy flounced off to Draco's closet. "So, Potter, it's been a while since we've seen each other. It's nice that we can catch up."

"I... Ah... Thank...you?" Harry shot a look to Draco, eyes wide and confused and oh, dear.

"Oh, wow, that is bad."

"Yes, see-"

"Wait. _That_ was small talk?"

"We have so much work to do," Blaise sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "We need to give him a crash course. Alright, up you get, Potter. Pansy, come on. We're going shopping-"

"Wha- No, no, no," Harry slipped off the bed, hiding behind Draco. "Let's- No. Let's not. Why do we need to go shopping? What's the purpose? No. Just- No." Draco only walked over to the door.

"Mother," he called. "Can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"As long as you four are back in time for lunch and don't go anywhere dangerous!" Pansy and Blaise were already dragging Harry out by his arms, the child looking completely defeated.

::

"Alright. So. What have you learned?" The four had just arrived back at the Manor through floo powder, Harry stumbling out and near falling to the floor before Draco caught him.

"That in a conversation you never want to give away too much information, you have to always make it seem like you're in control, and you need to influence the conversation without making it so obvious. Also oranges and purples should never be in my wardrobe, black is good with most anything except dark neutrals-, red is okay in small amounts, and emerald 'brings out my eyes'." As Harry repeated everything he had 'learned', Severus was raising an eyebrow from where he had been walking through the room. "Also that it doesn't count as being against the rules as long as you don't get caught or admit to anything."

Draco sighed happily, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I'm so proud," he proclaimed. "We've made a lot of progress today. Of course, we're nowhere _near_ finished."

"Corrupting your friends yet again?" Severus shook his head, trying to look stern. Trying. Draco could see through his act in a second. "Narcissa told me that you would have company for the rest of the holidays."

"Yes, Harry's staying with us." Draco beamed, nudging Harry towards Severus. Instead of shying away behind Draco like Harry normally did with adults, Harry only gave a cheery smile.

"Hi, Professor. I didn't know you visited the Malfoys." Severus rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have been, for a few years, now."

"He taught me potions when I was little," Draco explained. Nodding, Harry gave a small grin before he was launching into near a hundred questions about what Severus was doing there, what Draco was like when he was little, how he found the Manor, help for the Potions essay he had assigned them, and countless other things. Draco gently touched Harry's arm, giving a smile. "We're still teaching him."

"So I can see," Severus chuckled. "Your second year book will help you on the essay, and I'm here to check on some potions I've been brewing for Draco's father." Draco laughed and tugged him along.

"Come on. Let's get your clothes put up." And this was good. This was _very_ good, Harry warming up to an adult - and to Severus, especially. Considering how they had been in Draco's timeline, it was surprising, but...it was good.

::

"Ah, Draco, there you are." Narcissus gave a tight smile, looking...tense. "I wanted to talk to you. About Harry."

Draco gave a nervous smile as he looked up at her. "Mother. What about? If he's done something, I haven't yet told him the house rules-"

"No, no, nothing like that," Narcissa waved off, pacing in front of Draco from where she had found him in the library. "I was more... Do you think he likes it here? At the Manor? He's happy?" Draco's eyes widened at that.

"What- Of course. Mother, he _loves_ it here. He's always wanting to fly, or explore." What kind of question even _was_ that. Harry loved it here almost as he loved it at Hogwarts.

"So... If he had the option to come here for the holidays, instead of back to his relatives... Do you think he might consider it?" Honestly, Narcissa was fretting far too much over such an easy matter.

"Mother, last year, he didn't even leave Hogwarts. That's how much he hates them." Honestly, how on Earth could she think he didn't like it here? They were feeding him through a _cat flap,_ for Merlin's sake!

"When you can, let him know that he's always welcome at the Manor," Narcissa nodded, stubborn determination showing on her face. "Also let him know that if he never wants to see those monsters again, I will take care of everything so he doesn't have to."

Draco smiled and nodded. "I'll do that right away." He turned and went to Harry's room, knocking on the door. There was a quiet 'come in' shouted back to him, Draco opening the door to see Harry sitting in the middle of his bed, pieces of parchment spread out around him with various things scribbled across them. A closer look showed it wasn't writing, but /drawing/. Draco smiled a bit brighter, walking over towards him. "Having fun?"

"Mm? Oh, yeah- I mean, I guess? Got bored and decided to sketch a few things out," Harry shrugged, making a space for Draco to sit down in. "Places I've seen around the Manor and Hogwarts and stuff like that."

"I- Oh, wow. These are _really_ good." Draco sat down beside him. "You're really good." The detail alone was incredible, especially taking into account that Harry was _twelve_.

"Not really, they're just doodles," Harry shrugged off, currently sketching a scene of the peacocks outside. "Just something to do when I got bored. I mean... There were always things to draw."

"Certainly better than me," Draco hummed. "Ah, right. Mother wanted me to tell you you're always welcome here, and that if you don't want to see the muggles again, she'll take care of everything so you don't have to."

There was a snap from where Harry was sitting, his quill - a muggle one - snapping at the tip as he stared at Draco with wide eyes. "I... What?"

"That's what she told me to tell you. If you'd like to speak with her about it more in depth, I'm sure she'd like to speak with you about it." Staring, Harry opened his mouth before slowly closing it.

"You... So if I- If I didn't want to go back...if I told you that I'm scared to go back, I... I wouldn't have to?"

Draco smiled and leaned against him. "Mother said she'd do everything in her power to make sure of it. And she has quite a bit of power." He had barely finished when Draco felt himself tackled backwards, Harry wrapped tightly around him and laying on top of him. Draco laughed quietly. "Alright. I'll get her to do what she can."

"I really don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you." And... Oh. That... That was new. Someone sounding so utterly _grateful_ just to have Draco, that... That was new, but it was _nice_.

Smiling softly, Draco shrugged. "You'd get on fine without me. You know that."

"Yeah, but I know that here, right now? The two of us? It makes it _better_."

Draco hugged Harry back. "I'm glad I have you, too."


	5. Trust Misplaced

Draco was glancing over the letter, seeing what he would need when he felt Harry leaning against him and reading over his shoulder. Draco only rolled his eyes, tilting the letter towards Harry. "Nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Just new books, mostly," Harry hummed, flipping to the second page and reading the rest of the list. "Speaking of new books, what's that black one you're always writing in?"

Draco blinked for a moment, a million different explanations and lies flying through his head. "Something personal," he finally said. "There are some things I can't tell you, so..."

"Oh, so time stuff," Harry nodded, dropping the matter with a smile. "So, is your mom taking us to Diagon Alley today, or later? Ron and Hermione sent a letter saying they were going to try and meet up today, if you wanna go now."

"Ah, yeah..." He hadn't thought it would be that easy. But then again, he hadn't technically lied. So that helped matters. "Yes. That sounds like a good idea."

"Great," Harry grinned, heading towards their rooms. "So, should I wear robes today, or that one outfit that Pansy said I should wear at least once or she'd claw my eyes out."

"If you're going out and about in Diagon Alley, robes will help you to blend in," Draco said with a smile. Actually, now that he was thinking on the diary, it had been a while since he wrote to Riddle... He'd write a quick message and then write more after Diagon Alley. And he'd have more time to write at Hogwarts, anyway.

Heading to his own room, he checked to make sure Harry was getting ready before digging out the diary from under his mattress and grabbing a quill. ' _I don't have much time to talk. Harry is now staying with us, as we've taken him away from those awful muggles. We're teaching him to be a proper Slytherin, and we're on our way to Diagon Alley, now._ '

' _Ah, so Diagon Alley is still around!_ ' The writing was quick and a bit messy, enough to show excitement. ' _That's a nice thing to hear. Although it's nicer to hear that a child has been saved from such a terrible situation. I might like to talk to this Harry Potter one day, if time or situation allows. He must be quite interesting, if he's managed to enamour you so._ ' That had Draco immediately recoiling and closing the diary. Whatever happened... He did not want Harry to get hold of this diary. He wasn't entirely sure why, but... It felt wrong.

Giving the diary a long, cautious look, Draco finally tucked it away again out of sight. He'd... He would think on this more later, but if he could help it, Harry was getting nowhere _near_ that diary- "Ready to go?" Draco looked over, catching sight of Harry before smiling.

"Ready."

::

"Harry!" The two didn't even have time to react before a girl was flying at Harry and tackling him a hug, the only thing seen being bushy brown hair. "We were so worried about you when Draco said you weren't getting our letters and- And... Are you wearing robes?"

Draco smirked, crossing his arms. "He looks rather good, doesn't he?" Yes, he was rather proud of himself. "What, no hug for me?" He'd even dressed up for the occasion! He was wearing the sapphire robes his mother always liked!

"And here I thought you didn't like hugs," Hermione laughed, letting Harry go and giving Draco a much lighter hug. "It's good to see you both again. It's felt like _ages_."

Draco hugged her back. "Admit it, Granger. You _missed_ me," he teased. Still, it was nice, being close friends with them. And he still had Blaise and... Well well. It was a little reunion. "Blaise! Pans!"

"We had a feeling you'd show up today," Pansy grinned, flouncing over to draw the boys into a hug as soon as Hermione had let them go. "I do good work, don't I? Harry, you need to wear those robes much more often. And that outfit- The red one. You _need_ to wear that."

" _I_ think that the green fits him better," Draco sniffed, crossing his arms, laughing when Blaise walked over with a sigh. "Been keeping her in line?" The look he was given spoke volumes, truly.

"Laugh it up, Malfoy. Just remember that she's going to be like this all year, and there will be points where you can't run away from her." That got a snort from _Harry_ , who quickly started 'coughing'. When Pansy released them, Draco threw an arm around Blaise.

"Don't be like that! You love Pansy, don't you?" Ah, it was so fun to torment his friends, truly.

"Wow, so you're just this vicious to _all_ your friends." There was a light slap to his back, Ron Weasley grinning. "Nice to know."

"Oh, shut it, Weasel. Where's the rest of your little clan? It's normally so easy to find them, just find the ones with no souls." It was a mixed reaction, a few of them looking confused and others snickering. That's what happened with his humor around twelve-year-olds he supposed, a mixed bag.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious, truly," Ron rolled his eyes, gesturing to Flourish and Blotts, all of them standing just outside of it. "They're inside getting our books, but good luck trying to get in yourself. Some git is signing books today or something."

Draco's face fell and he caught sight of a sign. A wizard with a beaming smile was showing off a book in the picture. "Oh bloody Merlin, not _him._ "

"Yeah, not exactly the best, is he?" Blaise shook his head, looking disgusted. "I mean, have you _seen_ the list? Near half the books are his, and they're all trash-"

"They are not _trash_ ," Hermione frowned, hands on her hips. "They're detailed accounts of the people he's saved and the advanced magic he's used!" Draco rose an eyebrow, putting a hand on his hip.

"And what credibility is there? What evidence? All we have is his word. There's no proof any of it happened." Really, he did not trust Lockhart one bit.

"There's multiple accounts and credible people that he's talked to listed in the back of all his books," Hermione sniffed, Blaise the one to shake his head.

"Trust me, Granger, there's something up with those books. Just the spells he uses? There's no way he could think to use _all_ those spells in those situations. It's too unlikely."

"Remember last year? When you would panic and couldn't think of a spell? You're one of the most brilliant witches this generation. You still get stuck. And besides. The books aren't even _good._ He gets everything right on the first try? That's a boring protagonist."

"Yes, well... You have a small point," Hermione mumbled, shaking her head a bit. "It's not like he's going to be _teaching_ us, we'll just be studying his books, is all." Draco shot Harry a _look._ He needed to be well prepared for this year.

"Come on. We need to get our books." Draco waited in line and... Ah. The woman in front of him was the Weasley's mother. Lovely.

"Oh, you must be Ron's friends!" Molly. He was certain the woman's name was Molly, the... The one who killed his Aunt Bellatrix... "Now, let me guess. Draco, Harry, Hermione, and you two must be Draco's friends? Ron hasn't told me much about you, but it's nice to meet you anyways." Hm... Draco liked her for the sole fact she didn't frown at Draco's name, or look at Harry's scar.

"Ma'am," Draco started slowly. "Pardon me for asking, but how did you know all that?" Behind her, Ron was suddenly blushing a shade of red that was as bright as his hair.

"Ron, of course," Molly chuckled. "He's been going on about you lot all summer-"

" _Mum_."

"Oh really? Been going on _all about us?_ " Draco beamed, slithering over to wrap an arm around Ron's shoulders. "I didn't know you thought so highly of me." The shove was worth it, especially since Harry caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron muttered, still blushing as he made a show of going through his book list. Draco gave a loud, hearty laugh. He was still giggling a bit when he saw familiar robes out of the corner of his eye, and then an all too familiar voice.

"Draco... These must be your other friends?" All the laughter seemed to drain as he gave a nod.

"Yes, we... We're in the same house, together." Shit. _Shit_. He had forgotten about last time- About when he and his father had visited Diagon Alley to pawn off those cursed objects. And then Flourish and Blotts and meeting the Weasleys and oh, dear.

"Nice to meet you," Lucius spoke, seeming polite enough as he nodded at Hermione and Ron. Both had the grace to nod back, exchanging much the same greeting, which, okay. As long as Lucius left right this second, they would be fine.

"You already know Harry, this is Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger," he said quietly, gesturing to the two of them. Lucius shook their hands before nodding at Molly, who had a bit of a tight smile on her face.

"Ah, Molly. It's been quite a while. Taking everyone shopping for their school supplies, I take it?"

"Lucius. Nice to see you, again. I see you're taking Draco for his supplies."

As the two talked, Draco noticed the photographer taking pictures of Lockhart - the bloody git - had bumped into Harry and oh... Oh, Draco remembered this part painfully well. "My word... Harry Potter." Draco held tightly onto Harry's arm, glaring at near everyone around them as he tugged Harry closer. Unfortunately, twelve-year-old strength was nothing against a photographer with a deadline, which was how Harry ended up pulled and shoved next to Lockhart, who was eagerly stirring the crowd and drawing attention to them.

"...Father," Draco began quietly. His father had fallen silent and was watching the display with a small sneer. It was satisfying to see he was glaring at Lockhart and the reporter, rather than Harry. "They man-handled him, and they're taking photographs of him without his consent."

"Coercion of a minor, physical harm upon a minor, invasion of privacy of a _minor_ , let's see... What else do you think we can get them for." On 'stage', Lockhart was _grandly_ presenting Harry with a stack of his books, as well as making the announcement of his new teaching career at Hogwarts. Bastard.

"How quickly can you put it all in motion?" Draco watched the way Harry squirmed away, Lockhart's hand firmly on his shoulder. "I want them taken _down._ "

"Rest assured they'll be taken care of swiftly and with great prejudiced," Lucius responded coolly, adjusting his gloves as if this was an average day. "Now, you two get your books. I'm going to have a little, ah... _talk_ , with your new professor."

"Send him my regards," Draco called, smirking in vicious glee as Harry came back over to stand in line with him. "He's taking care of it." Giving a nod, Harry seemed to relax a little before jumping at the sudden voice behind him.

"Right git he is, don't you think? Oh, sorry. Name's Ginny. Ron's little sister. I'll be starting with you lot this year." Ah, the Weaslette.

"Draco," he hummed, looking her over. Well, she certainly didn't _look_ wooed. Good. Granted the two would probably still end up together in the far, far future, but right now they were eleven and twelve. Draco would be tolerating no... _flirting_.

"Harry," Harry introduced, shaking the girl's hand. "We actually met last year, when I was looking for the train?" For some reason, this got a laugh out of Ginny, who looked rather amused.

"What," Draco said with a frown. "What's so funny?"

"When we met it was because he didn't know how to get onto the train," Ginny explained, giving a small wave of her hand. "It was only funny because he looked so /panicked/, rambling about someone named Hagrid, and magic, and owls. It was a little funny."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Harry rolled his eyes, adjusting the stack of books. "These- These are actually pretty heavy." Draco helped Harry carry the books.

"You could most likely ask father to Vanish them home." Giving another nod, Harry adjusted his stack before following after Draco through the store. He still looked unnerved from Lockhart and _Merlin_. Had Draco really once thought Harry had _enjoyed_ that? Draco sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed at Harry's sleeve, pulling him along and waiting patiently a few feet away from his father, where the man was still chewing Lockhart's ear off.

Slimy git finally squirmed away from the verbal lashing, Lucius giving the man a dark look before turning back towards them, "Have you acquired any other of your school supplies, or would you rather simply spend some time with your friends today?"

"I'd...like to spend more time with them. If that's alright," Draco hurriedly added on. "And Harry wanted you to please take his books back." Drawing his wand out, Lucius tapped the piles of books, easily Vanishing them to the Manor.

"Just make sure to be back in time for dinner," Lucius instructed, giving Draco a brief look, as if thinking about something. "You two have enough money?" Draco gave a small, silent nod. They'd been sure to pick up some from the family chest at home, before leaving. Twenty galleons, each. Giving a small smile, Lucius nodded, patting each boy on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

"I like your dad," Harry hummed, sticking his hands in the pockets of his robes. "A bit strict looking, but, he's nice. Good. Reminds me of you."

Draco's eyebrows shot up at that, and he turned around to face Harry. "You're _kidding_ me, right?"

"Uh...no?" Harry tilted his head, frowning. "Is that a bad thing? To be like your dad? I mean, he seems to really care about you."

Looking around and lowering his voice, Draco sighed. "Back where I come from, things were...very different, with him." Lucius...had been so much colder. Maybe it was just how Draco remembered him, but now comparing him with this Lucius... He was still cold, but it was clear to see he valued his family.

"So...maybe you get more than just a second chance at saving people. Maybe you get your second chance with _everything_."

"Maybe, but I doubt it's that simple," Draco sighed, leaning against Harry. "Thanks for trying to help." Harry leaned back against him, giving a small smile.

"Someone needs to. So, catch up with the others and keep shopping? We still need robes and potion supplies. More than usual, probably, considering how quick you go through them."

"I've no idea what you mean. And our robes from last year will still fit, I'm certain." Draco gave him a grin and nudged him towards their friends. The boy was snatched by Pansy in a second, the girl dragging Harry out the door while Hermione followed, lecturing Pansy about _something_.

"Nice to see you're still quick to sacrifice us," Blaise snorted, nudging Ron. "Wanna join us? We're probably just gonna wander around Diagon Alley for a bit."

Ron scoffed, shaking his head. "Hanging around with a bunch of snakes. Can't believe I've stooped so low."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You think you have it bad, Weasel? Talk about being in the Lion's Den."

"So we both get to suffer, perfect," Ron gave a smile anyways, heading out after the girls and Harry. "I think they're sacrificing Harry, by the way. Might want to do something about that."

Waving it off, Draco watched them all with a fond smile, crossing his arms. "He'll be fine." If anything were to actually happen to Harry, the girls would be some of the most upset. Besides, this was... This was nice. Spending time with his friends and just wandering around as if they had nothing better to do. These were the days he had missed most, once the war had started. It... It was good to have them back.

::

 _'Gilderoy Lockhart... You don't know him, but he's a man I'm certain you wouldn't like. He's got seven books that he's written himself about his different 'adventures' and he's going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, so he's making us read them all. Whenever he has to actually cast magic, though, he never seems up to the task._ '

' _Sounds like he based his entire career off lies, then. Detestable. I can't imagine having to deal with not only a poor Defense teacher, but a poor one during this year, when you said the Chamber was supposed to open yet again. The creature was never well observed before it escaped, but whatever it is, it can petrify and kill... A dark creature, to be sure._ '

' _You know, I never did say the Chamber is supposed to open, again._ ' He was careful to skirt around that. He only gave a few comments that meant it _could_ happen. ' _What did they believe the creature to be, last time?_ '

' _There were countless speculations, but nothing seemed to match up. There were plenty of creatures that could kill, and a fair few that could petrify, but to do both and never be spotted or seen in the castle? It was odd... Perhaps they've identified the creature since my time._ ' Draco rose an eyebrow.

' _And yet you caught the Heir of Slytherin? Wasn't the Heir of Slytherin said to control the creature?_ ' Something wasn't matching up... But Draco couldn't quite tell what. Why would Riddle want to lie?

' _I didn't catch the true Heir of Slytherin, I just caught Rubeus Hagrid showing sympathy to a monster I don't think anyone could control - even the Heir. Perhaps he was used, or perhaps he just became caught in the crossfire... And I never saw the monster. No one really did, it hid too well._ '

' _So you caught Hagrid with a monster that not even the Heir of Slytherin could control. Did you consider this was not the monster the Heir of Slytherin was meant to control?_ ' Something didn't add up. Hadn't he said Hagrid _was_ the Heir of Slytherin?

' _The attacks stopped as soon as Hagrid was caught - once the monster fled the castle, I suppose. There was never any other attacks after that, and no one was ever hurt in that manner again. I can only assume Hagrid played a heavy part in whatever happened._ '

' _If you caught Hagrid, you must have caught sight of the monster. That is, if he was trying to take care of this beast._ '

' _Vaguely. I found him in the dungeons during the night, so I only saw a vague, half-formed shape. I can show you the memory if you wish. My diary can also work like a pensieve, if needed._ ' Draco's breath caught and he tensed. That... Something. He was getting a bad feeling of _some sort._ He didn't know what about this, but he did not trust Riddle enough for that. He closed the diary and shoved it under his bed. He did not trust Riddle.

Too much didn't add up about him, too much felt wrong - felt _off_. And now Riddle was offering to take him into the diary? It didn't feel right... Maybe his father had been looking for this diary for a reason. He had been getting rid of cursed objects... Glancing back under the bed, Draco stood and left the room quickly, heading for Harry's. He stopped in front of it, examining the ebony door before sighing. It was late. Maybe Harry was asleep, and he was about to wake him up...

Chewing on his lower lip, Draco leaned forward enough to press his ear against the door. He didn't hear anything for a moment, but right before he pulled away, there was the sound of bare feet against carpeted floor. Draco knocked on the door quietly. "Harry? Are...you alright?" Silence, footsteps, and then the door opening to show Harry. The child looked as if had just rolled out of bed, hair a wreck and glasses only half on his face.

"What? Oh, yeah, I mean. Yeah. Just- Yeah. It's weird, you know? Being allowed to go anywhere I want and not having to stay curled up in one position for long periods of time- It's weird, so just. Yeah. Walking around."

Looking back down at the ground, Draco rubbed at his arm. "Is... Is it alright if I stay in here, for the night?" He had barely finished when he felt his hand gently taken, Harry dragging him in and pushing and nudging him to sit on the bed. It was, somehow, covered in even _more_ drawings. These, it seemed, were of all of them. Their friends.

"'Course you can, I mean, technically your house, and we share beds near all the time at this point anyways. So, yeah. 'S fine." Draco smiled and sat down, looking over all the drawings.

"I stand by my earlier statement. You're _really_ good at drawing." A glance up showed Harry had a dull flush on his cheeks, a hand running through his messy hair.

"Yeah, well... Thanks. I still think I need some work on people, though."

Looking Harry over, Draco grinned and adjusted until he was facing Harry straight on. "Alright. Draw me."

"Wha- S-Sure?" Harry dug around before bringing over parchment and a muggle quill. "It'll be pretty boring."

"I'm alright with that. I can just keep to my thoughts. I'm a great conversationalist." His smile grew as Harry started to get settled.

"Fine, fine. It's not going to be all that good, either," Harry warned, looking to be studying Draco's face.

"Practice makes perfect." Huh. Draco was starting to feel better, already. Lighter. Like a weight was taken off his shoulders.

Harry gave a vague him, already working on the drawing, parchment braced against a textbook. Draco smiled a bit brighter, settling in for a while. This was nice. This was... This was peaceful. And soft. And quiet. It was something he wasn't used to anymore, but when he was with Harry, like this. The two tucked away in a bed with nothing but gentle moonlight lighting the room... He could finally remember how to relax. To stop expecting the worse at any moment. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"I didn't even get to _sleep,_ " Draco snorted. "If it's alright, I'd rather not talk about it." If they talked about it, then it wouldn't be this relaxing sort of calm, anymore... And Draco really didn't want to lose that.

"Alright." Harry dropped the subject at once, tilting the parchment this way and that way as he sketched in finer details. "How worried are we going to have to be about Lockhart this year?"

Draco groaned. "I'd rather not even _think_ about that. The man's a bloody loon!" Draco nearly fell back in his dramatics before remembering that Harry was still sketching him, and he kept as still as he could.

"I'll take that as a yes to this year being horrible," Harry mused, nibbling at the - pencil? pen? one of those things - with a very focused expression. "Tilt your head a bit to the right."

"Wh- No. This is how I'm sitting. You can't _change_ how I'm sitting." Raising an eyebrow, Harry leaned over, a warm hand on Draco's cheek that tilted his head just so. "Wha- Hey!" Draco frowned, tilting his head back the other way.

"No- Don't move _back_ ," Harry huffed, tilting Draco's head again and keeping his hand on his cheek. "Stay."

"I am not a crup. You can't tell me what to do." Even as Harry slowly withdrew his hand, though, Draco remained as he was positioned. Only because he didn't want to ruin Harry's drawing.

"What is a crup, anyways? You keep using that." The child looked so _natural_ when sketching, as if it was something he been practicing for years - he probably had been, actually.

"It's... I think it's like a dog, but they're just more common, in the wizarding world. I'll show you a book, once you're done." There wasn't much of a response, Harry wrapped up in what he was doing now, sketching loosely and quickly and this was actually interesting to watch. He didn't get to see Harry looking so focused and serious very often. Draco watched him, smiling softly. It was nice, getting to see Harry enjoy things and just...be a child. Once it seemed that Harry paused for a moment, he reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "Do you ever brush your hair?"

"N... No, I could never get a brush through it," Harry mumbled, gaze going back down to his work, head tilted down as well. "The only time it's been brushed has been when _you_ brushed it."

"Maybe I can teach you to brush your hair," Draco chuckled, going back carefully to his position and letting his eyes slip closed as he let himself drink in the peace. He wanted to fall back again, but only so that he could fall asleep. He needed to start sleeping with Harry, more often, it did wonders for his mental psyche.

He might have started drifting at one point, since it seemed like only a second before he felt Harry's hand on his cheek, lingering for a long while as he tilted his head in different directions here and there. "Are you nearly done," Draco asked quietly.

"Almost. You can lay down if you want, I got most of what I need already." Draco hummed and laid back, doing his best to not crumple any of the drawings. A few minutes later, he found himself with his head in Harry's lap. Though Harry was pretty comfy...and warm. Meh. He didn't need to move. Especially when he felt a hand carding through his hair, fingertips rubbing at his scalp moment after moment.

"Thanks. Promise I'll tell you, one day." The scratching of Harry's pen had him drifting further and further, Harry's light humming under his breath lulling him under, and, right...

This wasn't so bad.


	6. Returning Home

" _Yes,_ Mother, we'll be fine," Draco groaned as she continued to fuss over them, even as they were on the platform, the Hogwarts Express waiting in front of them.

"After last year, you'll excuse me for being worried," Narcissa huffed, adjusting Draco's robes one last time before moving to fuss over Harry. The boy looked a bit startled, but he also seemed a little pleased by the attention. "You have everything?"

"Yes, we have everything. You asked us before we left. And when we woke up. And _last night._ " Honestly, Draco could only handle so much of this. Besides, the train would be _leaving_ soon.

"Make sure to write me," Narcissa sniffed - _sniffed_ \- before sweeping the two up into a hug.

"I'll write every day, I promise! Now can we go?" Draco whined, stamping his foot and trying to hurry up to the train. If they didn't hurry, all the good spots would be taken.

"Yes, yes, you can go- Oh, and Harry, you're always welcome at Malfoy Manor." Narcissa smiled, brushing his hair back. "Okay?" It wasn't too surprising when Harry gave the woman a quick hug before fleeing, but it was to see Narcissa's surprised expression. Draco gave her a smile and a nod.

"He'll be taking advantage of that. I love you, Mother." That earned him yet another hug, Draco only freed when Lucius managed to gently pry Narcissa away.

"Have a good school year, Draco. And do tell me if your new _professor_ causes any problems."

"I'll be sure to." The moment he turned around, Draco pulled out the diary and ran to the train so that he could get settled and start writing, immediately. He got to see all the Heir of Slytherin business from _this_ side of it all! How exciting. He vaguely heard his father's voice, but it wasn't anything he was too worried about. If it was anything important he could always send an owl.

"Found our usual car," Harry called, waving to Draco from further down the train. "Ron and Hermione aren't on the train yet, I think they're running a bit late." Draco paused, looking a bit startled. He... He always rode at the front. They rode in the back? But he always rode in the front. "We can choose a different car, if you want, you know."

"I, ah... Well..." But then the car would be too full, only four people could really fit comfortably in a car, he knew that from squeezing himself and his friends in there from the past... From when he was Slytherin. But they had four, now. Draco looked over to Harry and gave a weary smile. "Nah. It's fine. Come on."

So it was a change, that was fine. He was certainly used to change, at this point. What was one more thing? Besides, it was just for one day, and- And Harry was holding something in front of his face. "What? What's this?"

"Just...thought you might want it, or something," Harry shrugged, a second look showing it was the parchment with Draco drawn on it, and it... It was incredible. This version of him looked so utterly relaxed and peaceful, a small smile tilting his lips up and a soft look with hooded eyes. "I mean, it's not that good, but-" Draco smiled and he drew Harry up into a hug.

"I love it. Like I said, you're really good. This is honestly the best I've _ever_ looked, I think." When he pulled back, Harry was _beaming_ , looking as happy as could be.

"Good- Good. I mean, I'm glad. That you like it. That's... Good."

Draco tugged Harry to the 'usual' car, and nudged him to sit down before Draco was curling up on the opposite side of the seat, against the window. "Granger. Could you keep it down? Your hair is too loud."

"The same could be said of your face, Malfoy, but I'm much too polite to mention that." Ah, ruthless. Now Draco knew why he liked her. "How was the rest of your summer, then? Good?"

"There wasn't enough sleep. Which is what I'm trying to catch up on. If you wouldn't mind," he said with a quiet huff. Draco scooted down a bit more until his feet were brushing against Harry' leg. Now comfortable, he closed his eyes. Might as well get a bit of sleep, then he could stay up later to actually _write_ in the diary. Better if he did it later, than deal with Ron and Hermione and their constant questions. This year was going to be...very interesting. And like hell would he let Harry take the abuse he had, last time around.

Merlin, everyone running around convinced he was the Heir. The entire school shunning him because why? For the simple reason of being a parselmouth. What other wizards, besides Harry and _him_ were parselmouths? It couldn't possibly be that rare!

"You know, for trying to catch up on sleep, you're not doing much sleeping," Harry pointed out, shifting and squirming to put Draco's feet in his lap before using his lower legs as a table for a book to draw on.

"Mm? Oh, just...thinking," Draco said quietly, settling further and humming. This was nice. And Harry letting him curl up to him was nice. He could get used to this. He would have to do this more - they already shared Draco's chair in the common room more than half the time.

"Something good, something bad, or just...something." Draco only gave a vague hum before settling in further. "We'll wake you up when the trolley comes around."

"Mmkay."

::

By the time Draco woke up, he was curled around Harry, blinking and looking confused. "When did I get here?" Hermione looked up from her book, blinking at them before looking out the dark window.

"Sometime around sunset, I believe. Harry fell asleep around then, too. You looked very comfortable." Indeed, Harry was curled back up to Draco, breathing steady and face tucked into his neck. Draco nudged at Harry with a frown.

"Hey. You said you'd wake me up." There was a quiet grumble from the child, Harry shifting and pressing closer. The small struggle ended up with Draco lying down on the seat, Harry curled up on top of him. "Wha- Hey! Get up! Come on!" Draco whined and struggled against Harry.

"Stoppit," Harry complained, sitting up to where he was straddling Draco's lap, hands pressing his shoulders down. "Yer comfy and 'm sleepy."

"Harry, we've got to put our robes on! We're nearly there!" Groaning loudly, Harry got up anyways, standing on the seat to dig through his trunk. Across from them, Ron gave a snort of laughter.

"We weren't sure who was clinging more, you or him."

"Shut it, Weasel-bee! You look like more of a slob than _he_ does, and he's been the one sleeping!" Draco huffed, helping Harry get the trunk down. A little rude, perhaps, but Ron deserved it.

"Alright, alright, jeez. No need to get so upset," Ron huffed, crossing his arms and sinking down in his seat.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed. "Why are you two _constantly fighting?_ " Draco blinked at that, looking up at her.

"We're not constantly fighting." If anything, it was _her_ who was constantly fighting with Ron- That's all they did! The whole school had known that, and things weren't much different this time around. "What makes you think we're constantly fighting?" He tilted his head at her as he grabbed for his own trunk, grunting quietly.

"Because you always _are_ ," Hermione snorted, shaking her head. She was already in her own school robes, _of course_. "Like cats and dogs you two are, honestly."

Draco frowned, looking over at Ron. "We're not always fighting."

"Nah, not always," Ron shrugged, giving a small grin. "'Sides, it's not fighting, it's bonding. Me and my brothers do it all the time." At that, there was a snort from Harry, the child shaking his head in amusement.

Draco wrinkled his nose at that. "We don't do _bonding._ " Feh. Bonding. Who needed that sort of thing? For his response, Ron only shot a very pointed look between him and Harry, and, no. He and Harry didn't 'bond'. They just got along marvelously well, enough to not need those silly things. "What- Harry, help me, here." He was trying to get his trunk without it tumbling down on top of him. It didn't seem to be working, yet.

"Coming, coming," Harry got up again, standing on the seat with Draco and helping him to get his trunk down, the two struggling with it for a moment. "Jeez, what did you pack, your entire room?"

"Just my wardrobe," Draco huffed, letting the trunk fall on the seat, finally. "I used an enlargement charm." Opening up his trunk, he smiled at remembering he'd put his robes on the top.

"You're not supposed to do magic outside of school," Hermione said at once, peeking up to look into the trunk. "Enlargement charms are supposed to be advanced magic, aren't they?"

"Let me correct myself. I had my mother do an enlargement charm." He'd at least remembered the Trace was still in effect. Mostly. He usually remembered, but it wasn't like that had stopped him from using magic last time around. After all, the Trace _did_ register all kinds of magic in the house.

"Mm. Well, she did a very good job." Taking the robes out, Draco had to quickly tuck the diary out of sight. He could have sworn he had left that near the bottom... He checked over his shoulder to make sure the others hadn't seen it and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Harry was struggling to put his robes on, and Ron and Hermione were quarreling, again.

"Here, let me do it," Draco sighed, getting up to help Harry. Honestly, the child may have gotten a bit better with his fashion sense, but he was still abysmal when it came to dressing himself.

"I can put my own clothes on, you know," Harry rolled his eyes, not putting up a fight as Draco helped him.

Draco hummed, adjusting Harry's robes. "Hm... You'll probably need new robes, next year, now that I think about it." Harry's came to just a few millimeters above his wrists and ankles but Draco knew that distance would only continue to grow.

"That's why we're supposed to get robes at the start of each year, technically," Harry laughed, running a hand through his messy hair and making it even _messier_. "How much longer until we reach Hogwarts?"

"I think we're nearly there. Sun's already gone down. And this year, we get to take the carriages to Hogwarts. Much warmer than the boats over the chilly lake." Draco adjusted Harry's robes and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, now. You have to look your best. New people to impress, and all."

"Yes, all the small first years I'll have to make a good impression on," Harry rolled his eyes, batting lightly at Draco's hand. "Somehow, I think I'll be fine even if I go looking like a wreck."

"You have to prove how superior you are to them," Draco said with a grin, making sure Harry's bangs were over his scar. "I really don't think you should hide this, you know."

"Luckily that's still my choice," Harry patted at Draco's chest, readjusting his bangs himself before sitting back down. "Hopefully nothing as bad as last year will happen."

Draco gave a grin. "So, are you going to try anything new to eat, this year?" Thinking about it, Harry finally shrugged and gave a vague gesture that could have been a 'maybe'. "Well, I recommend the sour cherry scones. They're to die for."

"I'll consider it," Harry smiled, standing back up to help put the trunks away.

::

"Ah... Hello." The newest first year - Creevy, if he wasn't mistaken - was staring at the two in starstruck amazement, eyes wide and breathing rather uneven. Harry seemed as uneasy as Draco about the matter. Draco looked to Harry nervously, his eyes a bit wide, as he rose an eyebrow. "Nice to...meet you?"

"You're Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," Creevy breathed, somehow looking even more amazed. "I can't believe I'm sitting across from Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter- This is amazing."

"Ah, well... You _are_ in Gryffindor." Draco looked to Harry again, and tried to not shift too nervously. "Why, exactly, are you so excited to meet me?"

"You're _Draco Malfoy_! You helped Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who last year! You're one of the most well-known names in the Wizarding World! You're the first Malfoy _ever_ to be sorted in Gryffindor!" There was a quiet 'dammit' from Ron, and Harry buried his face in his hands.

Draco paused before a grin broke out on his face. "Why yes. I am."

"Oh, look," Hermione spoke, voice a bit too loud and jarring. "Looks like the Sorting Ceremony is done! We should- Professor Dumbledore. We should listen."

"So. Colin, was it?" Draco was distracted by Harry leaning heavily against him, completely relaxed and at ease, and... That was nice, but he needed to focus on _destroying_ this little-

"Hey, Draco, could you help me practice my drawing later?"

"Sure, Harry, sounds great." He looked back to Creevey. "So. What is the first thing that pops into your head when I say 'Slytherin?'" Harry covered his face again, the other second years winced, and Hermione and Ron shared a dreaded look.

"That's where You-Know-Who and his lot come from, isn't it?"

"Right! Now, imagine that _everyone and their mother_ expects you to go into that house. Instead, you get landed with the 'mighty, righteous Gryffindors.'"

"But that's good!" Creevey grinned widely, looking excited. "That means you're the only good one out of all of them!" Draco was going to straight up murder this kid and hide his body.

"Alright. Let me rephrase. Everyone thinks you're some low life evil little worm that belongs with the other low life evil little worm."

"But you're not. You proved them wrong and got Gryffindor."

"Oh. I see. So it's my entire _family_ that's evil."

"Well-"

"Hey, look!" Ron shouted, rather loudly. "Food, feast, food is here. Look at this. Looks delicious- Harry, don't you think this looks good?" Cute, but this wasn't going to work.

"Definitely good," Harry snorted, looking _delighted_ by something. "Draco, you were saying something to Colin, here?"

"Alright, _now_ imagine that your family has incredibly high standards and expects you to uphold to those standards. _Now_ imagine that you're about to be kicked out because you failed to do so." Ha, that finally got the bloody bastard to shut up. Ugh, he hated children.

"Doesn't sound like a very good family, actually..." Oh. Alright. This child was going to be killed. There was no getting around it- This. Oh, and let's not forget his constant harassment of Potter! Harry was probably going to suffer the same, now!

"...Excuse me? I don't think I heard you, properly." Before Creevey could eagerly respond, he was being dragged away by a third year, who was muttering about Slytherins and Malfoys and death. "No! No, bring him back over here! I want to hear what he has to say about my family!"

"That could have gone better," Ron sighed, pushing a plate of sour cherry scones over towards them. "Can you try _not_ to kill first years? It'd look pretty bad."

"Weasel, you heard what he said about my friends! My family!" Draco stood, rolling his sleeves up. "That's it." Before he could get out of his seat, Harry was pulling him back down and giving him a sharp look.

"Draco, you can't go start a fight with him. Not until later, when there's no teachers around."

"So what I'm hearing is show him what for in the Common Room," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't say anything like that. Whatever you took from my words is purely because of your own thinking and understanding," Harry shrugged, nibbling on what Draco was rather certain was treacle tart.

Draco smiled and leaned back against Harry, grabbing his own plate and piling as much on it as possible. "I'm so proud." Ron, however, looked horrified. Hermione merely shook her head and returned to her food.

"Told you I was a good Slytherin," Harry preened.

In the Common Room, Draco waited until Creevey entered. "Alright. Let's try this again. _Why_ are Slytherins evil?" Creevey looked startled for a moment before a scrunched up expression came over his face.

"Well, it's cause all of them use dark magic, isn't it? All Slytherins supported You-Know-Who and everything!"

" _All_ Slytherins?" He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?" Creevey gave a small nod, unsure expression on his face as he shuffled back and forth.

"I mean... That's what everyone says, isn't it? That they sided with him?"

"Hm. Interesting. Harry? What was it that the Sorting Hat told you?"

"That I would have done well in Slytherin," Harry shrugged, heading to their usual chair and flopping down. "I would have ended up in there if I wasn't so worried about Draco when he was sorted."

"Does that make _Harry_ evil?" He was going to _educate_ this little bastard if it was the last thing he did.

"Of course not! He's _Harry Potter_!"

"But the hat said he would have been a good Slytherin. And _you_ said that Slytherins are evil." Ah, good. The first year was looking confused and uncertain. That was good.

"I... I mean... I guess not all Slytherins are...evil?"

Draco gave a slow, purposeful nod. "Right. Because it would be like saying all Ravenclaws are smart. Or all Hufflepuffs are friendly. Or all Gryffindors are _good,_ " he said with a scoff.

"So, um... I'm...sorry?" ...Alright, that was progress enough for tonight. Maybe thinking on it would help for in the morning.

Draco looked him over for a while before a reluctant smile pulled across his lips. He ruffled Creevey's hair. "Right." From his chair, he heard Harry give a quiet laugh. "Go on, then. First years need plenty of sleep." Shooing him off, Draco fell into the seat beside Harry, curling up to him. "Have you seen my alchemy book?"

"Did you check your room?" Harry raised an eyebrow, twisting to throw his legs over Draco's lap. "You know, the room you _packed_ with you and is waiting upstairs?"

Draco whined, letting his head tip back. "But it's _so far away._ " He made a pawing gesture towards the stairs. "I can't." Harry gave another laugh, relaxing a bit more against the chair.

"Then I guess you don't need the book that badly. So, ready for our second year of Hogwarts? I mean, I know we have Lockhart to deal with, but... I dunno, feels like there might be something else."

"Harry," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like there's going to be a big mystery every year." The insulted look shot his way was more amusing than anything.

"Draco. I'm twelve, not an idiot."

"I never said you were," he hummed, settling down. "You're comfortable."

"Oh, great, I'm a pillow." Harry poked at Draco's cheek. "Fall asleep and I'm using you as drawing practice, and I will draw you drooling, too."

Draco laughed, nudging at Harry. "You can use me as drawing practice when I'm curled up in bed." Harry captured his arm, keeping it pinned down so he couldn't use it.

"Which will never happen if you don't get up and actually _walk_ to your bed."

"I can't do that with you sprawled all over me!"

"But you're comfy," Harry smiled sweetly and oh. This little Slytherin.

"Alright! Alright, fine!" Draco laughed, scooping Harry up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs as best he could. It was a little worrying how light he was, actually. Although it was cute how Harry curled up to him and eyed the ground warily.

"If you drop me, I'm... I'll... I don't know yet, but I'll do something horrible." Carrying him up to the second year floor, Draco dropped Harry unceremoniously onto his bed before he started to peel his robes off and change into his pajamas. The sound of Harry's laughter made it feel like he had _really_ come home.


	7. Back to School

' _Really, Tom,_ ' Draco wrote at an early hour, sure that no one else was awake to hear his quill scratching against the parchment in the quiet dorm. ' _This little first year said that all Slytherins were EVIL. So, of course, I had to give him a lesson on exactly why that's untrue._ '

' _I'm glad that you were able to educate him, but it saddens me that tensions between houses are still this way. Slytherin have been cut off from 'house unity' for a very long time._ '

' _Trust me, I know that much from experience. But I'll be doing everything I can to fix things, this time around._ ' Hearing a sound, Draco froze before he relaxed, again.

' _I hope you can. It would be nice to have Hogwarts working together. With you here, I have a good feeling for Hogwarts' future._ '

' _All four houses working together..._ ' All four houses fighting, in the war. That would be something. ' _I'm certain that I can manage it._ '

' _Good. For now, however, I believe you should get a bit more rest before your first day of second year. You might have lived through it once before, but it's still good to have plenty of rest for these things. I remember Dumbledore was quite interesting in his Transfiguration lessons._ '

' _It's only early morning, so I'd only be sleeping for another hour at most, really_ ' Draco stopped suddenly in his writing as he processed. ' _I'm sorry, what? Dumbledore...taught Transfiguration?_ '

' _You know him?_ ' The writing was slanted, as if written in a bit of a rush. ' _He... Surely he must be well within his hundreds, by now- How do you know him? He's a powerful wizard, certainly, but..._ '

' _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? Order of Merlin First Class? Supreme Mugwump? Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot? Headmaster? THAT Albus Dumbledore? He used to teach Transfiguration?!_ '

' _Wha- He's Headmaster, now? HIM?_ ' Oh, that was some shaky and startled handwriting right there. ' _How on- He's Headmaster...as in he's in the school now? And in your time? How did the creature ever come back!_ '

' _It hasn't,_ ' Draco wrote with narrowed eyes. ' _It's only the first day of term._ '

' _But it will, at least, from what you've told me it will._ ' There was another sentence but Draco didn't get a chance to read it as he suddenly heard his curtains pulled back and felt someone sit on his bed. Draco near _threw_ the book down the side of his bed, grinning widely.

"Harry! That was sudden! What are you doing up?" There was a moment where the two just stared at each other, Harry finally moving to crawl under Draco's covers and curl up next to him.

"That was a bit excessive, don't you think? And I'm not up. Still sleeping."

Draco laughed nervously. "I don't know what you mean- You know what? I think I'll go have an early breakfast, this morning-" And now there was a pillow over his face- That. No.

"Shut up, go back to sleep, 'm tired."

"What does _you_ being tired have to do with _my_ sleep?"

"Because I sleep better when you're here, might as well as sleep too while you're at it," Harry yawned, rolling over - with the covers all bundled up around him - and shifting so his back was to Draco. It... It actually looked like he had fallen back asleep.

"You're incorrigible," Draco said with a sigh. He counted sixty in his head before he slowly moved to retrieve the diary and continue writing. ' _Sorry. Harry nearly saw. You were saying?_ '

' _Just worrying about the Heir returning... I thought Harry knew of my existence?_ '

' _I don't want him knowing too much about things that may happen, in case it changes too many things._ ' Harry should have been the _last_ person to know Draco was a time traveler, and yet... He didn't regret telling him, but he regretted he would never be able to tell him anything more.

' _I can understand that. If he plays as big a part in this soon-to-be war as you said, then, well. It's a lot for a child to understand, let alone think about. Don't worry, if Harry ever gets hold of this diary, I'll be sure to keep quiet._ '

' _I've no doubt he'll understand. And that's exactly the problem._ ' Harry would understand completely, and damn his hero-complex, he would try to save everyone and sacrifice himself.

' _You should rest. Thinking about these things will only tarnish your day, and the first day of term is always a fun one. Might as well enjoy it to the fullest, right?_ '

' _Merlin. With Lockhart as a teacher, no day will be fun._ '

::

"Not exactly the nicest things to look at, are they," Ron muttered, rubbing at his ears as Sprout finished with her Mandrake demonstration. "Ugly little blighters, really."

"Weasel, I think that one might be one of your brothers. There's a striking resemblance, don't you think?" Crossing his arms, Ron scrunched his face up before finally giving a nod.

"Percy. It's definitely Percy." Draco laughed, beaming and nudging Ron.

"Yeah, does look like him, doesn't it? Even got the face, like he smelled something rotten."

"I've seen him make that exact expression- I should prove it to you later." There was a 'cough' from Hermione, the girl raising an eyebrow from where she had her earmuffs on - Harry did as well - and was ready to pull up their Mandrake by the stem. Draco hurriedly put his earmuffs back on, giving them a thumbs up. He heard nothing but silence as the vicious thing was pulled out, other students doing the same. There was a scramble from Ron, who clapped his hands over his earmuffs, paused, and then sighed in relief. It looked like Harry was laughing. Draco laughed as well, and... Hm. Surely it would work _this_ time- Ow! Little bugger!

Harry was now bent over and clutching his stomach, while Hermione gave him a look that said if she was older, there would be quite a few swears leaving her. Oh, he'd give this damn thing what for...

An hour or so later, as they walked to Transfiguration, Harry nudged at Draco with a grin, "Finger feeling better, then? Or do you need to go back and punch the Mandrake a bit longer."

"I did not _hit_ it, I was _repotting_ it. I was using a technique that...Snape taught me." Sort of. It- Granted Severus had been very upset at the mandrake because it had bit him, so, really. Draco was poorly influenced as a child.

"Mhm. Guess we'll ask him in our first Potions class after Transfiguration," Harry smiled sweetly, and, really. What an evil child.

"Please. Go ahead. See how many points you lose." Fifty, at least. Maybe more. Depended on how many idiots Severus had put up with through the day so far.

Really, Transfiguration was so much nicer without Ron's broken wand. And Hermione's competitive nature was always something that Draco found endeared her towards him. "Look at that. _My_ button is _velvet._ "

"Yes, well, your button _would_ be velvet," Hermione sniffed, poking at her own shiny buttons. Quite a few were pastels, which, that was rather nice. "Don't have any silk ones?"

"I was planning on making some already. And then maybe a few silver ones. Can _you_ make any silver buttons, Granger?" The glare he was given just made everything even better, really.

"Not sure, but I can give you a black eye."

"Um...are the buttons supposed to have legs?" Harry asked, he and Ron poking at their scuttling buttons.

" _Please_ Granger. I'm not scared of you." At least, this time, he'd fight back. Hermione looked up at him, staring him dead in the eye before changing all of his buttons into ugly, misshapen _wooden_ things. Draco screeched at her. " _How dare you!_ " He pointed his wand at her buttons, turning them to beetles and caterpillars and worms, oh my.

"Ugh! _Draco_! You little-" Her yelling was cut off by a quiet, but deadly clearing of a throat. Both looked up to see a very unimpressed Professor McGonagall.

"Children." Draco looked around to see who she was addressing. There were certainly no children here. "Please stick to working with your _own_ beetles. I would dislike having to give detention on the _first day back_."

"Yes, Granger, stick to working with your _own._ Honestly, Professor, I keep trying to tell her." Oh. Oh, wow. The disappointed little sight was worse than her glares- Why did that make Draco feel so bad? "Although... If I see anyone else doing anything similar, I'll be sure to tell them off."

"I'm certain." Giving them a last hard look, McGonagall walked away to continue monitoring the class. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, no. Your buttons should not be escaping."

"This isn't over, Granger." Draco gave her a hard look before transfiguring his buttons back to their glorious state. It was a few minutes before he saw a shiny black one pushed over to him. Rather generic, too.

"Here, I don't know what I'd even _do_ with buttons."

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed it back over to her. "Obviously, you save them for when something happens to your clothes."

"It's a peace offering. Just take it so we don't have to be mushy and hug like you and Harry do all the time," Hermione huffed, dropping the button into Draco's lap.

"You know what? No. I reject it. I don't want it," Draco huffed, crossing his arm and putting the button back on her side of the desk. Hermione stared before giving a sigh and shake of her head, smile on her face.

"You're ridiculous. You fight with everyone- Well. Everyone except Harry."

"I fight with Harry!" Draco scowled, at her, near pouting. He fought with Harry- Well. Potter. But they were the same! Kind of! Maybe...? A glance showed Harry was poking at his upside down button, legs trying to move through the air. The child looked very confused, and, yeah. Same person.

::

As they entered the Potions classroom, Draco gave a half-smile. "Did you enjoy your summer, Professor?" Severus glanced back from where he was writing the day's potion on the board.

"When have you ever known me to _enjoy_ summer," the man gave a halfhearted eyeroll, a small smile tugging at his lips anyways. "I enjoyed parts of it, such as finding out that you convinced Narcissa to help you kidnap a child."

"Actually, it was mostly Mother's idea. Actually! That reminds me! Harry, wasn't there something you wanted to ask the professor?" He gestured to Severus as they went to their usual seats, smirking.

"Oh, well..." Harry drifted towards Severus' desk, speaking quietly so the other students couldn't hear him. "We were studying mandrakes in Herbology, and Draco was telling us a story about how you dealt with one and it, well. Didn't end very well. I didn't believe him because, I mean, you're such an amazing Potions master. There's no way you'd make a mistake like _Draco_ did and end up getting _bitten_."

Severus' expression soured, a bit. "We are all human, Mr. Potter, no matter how some of us try to make it seem," he said with a glance to Draco. Draco's smirk only grew as he shrugged innocently. "Mr. Malfoy, do quit corrupting the Gryffindor."

"Well, sir, he only _requested_ Gryffindor." The man's expression didn't change, but there was horror in his eyes at what could have been.

::

A flash of light startled all of them from where they were waiting outside the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Hiya, Harry! Draco!" Oh, Merlin.

"Creevey," Draco says coolly and giving the first year a small nod. Creevey looked confused by something, but Harry was the one to shake his head and wave it off.

"He does that with everyone. Shouldn't you be getting to your next class, Colin? You know, with the first years."

"Really, at this rate, you'll be late- What did we have at this time, last year? Transfig?" Draco crinkled his nose, looking to Harry curiously. It was Hermione who gave a nod, absently doodling on her class schedule.

"Hey, Harry, Draco, a boy in my class was telling me all about this potion that'll make my pictures move if I develop them with it. If I get it right, would you two sign it for me?"

Oh... So that was what it was like from this side. How awful he felt, now, for Potter... "I'm afraid we don't sign autographs." Alright, Draco, be nice to the little lion cub. "And would it be alright if you don't take our pictures without our knowledge? It's rather disorienting."

Before Creevey could give a response, there was a voice that was still familiar to him. Even now. "What's this? Signed photos?" Oh. Now he was _really_ feeling sorry for Potter.

" _No,_ sir," Draco ground out. "As I was just explaining to Creevey, we don't sign photos." Honestly. Airhead. Did anything get through his thick skull besides the words he was saying?

"Oh, no need to be bashful," Lockhart laughed, waving the lingering first years off and then opening the door so the others could file into the classroom. "I must say though, Draco, that was a marvelous way you handled young Mr. Creevey. You'll do very good with the press, one day."

"I-" Draco nearly went off before he felt a hand on his arm. Looking over, he saw Harry and held his gaze before finally sighing and glaring off to the side.

"Right, chop chop, let's get this lesson started! Oh, and boys, maybe not go around advertising signed photos. One day you might need to keep a pre-signed stack of your own photos wherever you go, but for now, you're not quite there yet." Lockhart gave a charming smile before sweeping into the room.

"Wha- I _just said-_ " He felt Harry wrap his hand around his before tugging him inside, picking two seats near the back of the class where Ron was sitting. Hermione, it seemed, was right up front with quite a few other girls. Draco rolled his eyes at that, sitting down between the two. "Honestly. Someone ought to curse him. He deserves it. Telling _me_ not to advertise- Honestly!"

"Hopefully something horrible will happen to him like with Quirrell," Harry mumbled, propping his head up on his arms and watching Lockhart flaunt in front of the class. "Mm. Too stupid to work for Voldemort." Beside them, Ron gave a little flinch.

"Harry? The name," Draco said with a raised eyebrow. Even in this time, people were still scared of the name... Well, they had good reason to be, he supposed.

"Sorry," Harry smiled apologetically, patting Ron on the back. "Still, my point stands. Although maybe Snape will kill him for us... Do you think he'll let us have some poison?"

"If not, we could always save some from one of our class potions," Draco suggested with a shrug. Nothing to kill the man, of course, just something bad enough to send him to St. Mungo's.

"Now, we'll be starting off today with a little pop quiz. Nothing too bad, I just want to see how many of you have read my books so far, and how much you remembered."

Draco groaned, along with many others. He muttered to Ron and Harry. "Wanna make a cheating pact?" The two boys shared a look before Harry shrugged, Ron giving a nod and looking back to Draco.

"I'm in."

::

Curled up in the dorm, later, Draco's head was tilted as he wrote. ' _I've been rethinking my opinions on muggles as a whole._ '

' _'Rethinking'. They haven't already shown you how cruel and violent their society is? The Wizarding World hasn't had a war since the Dark Ages, and yet the muggles have had COUNTLESS wars all in the name of killing each other._ '

' _Well, I'm certain that wizards participated in those wars, and I'm sure it was for more than just 'killing each other.' As well, Granger's come from a muggle family, and look at her. They're encouraging her magic, and treating her well. Those muggles of Harry's seem to be outliers, much like..._ ' Much like the Death Eaters were the outliers of wizarding kind.

' _You've met her parents, then._ '

' _Well, I've SEEN them._ '

' _So you don't know if they're really encouraging her or just keeping their disappointment to themselves. Things could be similar like they were with your friend Harry. Would you have known about his family if he hadn't told you himself?_ '

' _I mean, I'd already heard the stories, last go around. And he always looked most malnourished when coming back from summer. It was a bit obvious._ '

' _I'm just saying... Believe what you must, but be cautious. There's a reason we hid ourselves away from muggles, and a reason there's so many laws and rules against exposing magic. Muggles are dangerous, they think magic is evil, and cursed. The witch hunts, well. You'll learn about them early, but if you studied sixth and seventh year, you'll know not all of us escaped._ '

' _The witch hunts were in the sixteen hundreds. I think times have changed, well enough. There are parts in the world now that are accepting of QUEERS!_ ' His words disappeared like usual, but no new ones appeared. ' _My point is that these generations of muggles seem to be more accepting._ '

' _Don't get your hopes up. Not when they can be broken so easily._ ' With that, the diary flipped itself shut and...could Tom do that? Close the diary himself? It was his diary technically, so, maybe? 'Don't get your hopes up?' Sure, Draco understood that Tom's muggles weren't very kind, but that didn't mean they were the norm for all muggles. He was just being too cautious.

A rustle at his curtains had him tucking away the diary before he saw Harry climb into bed, dragging sheets of parchment and a few muggle quills of his. Settling down, he stared at Draco intensely before starting to draw. Draco chuckled quietly, head tilting. "I wish you would warn me so I can dress for the occasion," he said quietly.

"But then that'd go against the whole point of drawing you," Harry grinned, hand cupping Draco's cheek to tilt his head back to where it was. "You look better when you're relaxed, instead of putting on a front for everyone."

Draco frowned, his head tilting, again. "I don't put on a front." He did his best to not let the defensive tone creep in. He had a feeling he didn't do too well, considering Harry's look.

"You put on a front. Like... You play up the Slytherin nature. Cold and calm Draco Malfoy who never gets bothered. I like this you better. The one I can joke with and talk about my nightmares with."

"Harry, I joke around all the time. It's not like I'm a different person, or anything."

"Not a different person but just... Different parts of yourself that you show to different people- Stop moving." Harry frowned, tilting Draco's head back again. "Wait until I get the basic sketch down."

"Harry," Draco sighed, though this time, it was more like a huff of a laugh. It was hardly his fault the child's anger was so adorable, at times.

"Draco," Harry parroted back, sticking his tongue out. "You said you'd help me with drawing, so that's what you're doing. Now, don't move for about an hour or so."

"It does _not_ take you an hour to do a basic figure!" He'd done it just the other night in no time at all!

"Really?" Harry blinked innocently, wicked smirk giving him away. "Hm, guess I must be slow tonight. You don't mind, do you, Draco?"

"So long as your next drawing is of me sleeping, no, I don't." Draco smirked back at him and held his position.

"Fine. I need to practice drawing idiotic expressions anyways," Harry teased, settling back against the headboard and looking more at the parchment than Draco now. "You alright? You've been a bit jumpy, the last few days."

"What? No, I'm fine." Draco smiled. "Harry, you don't need to worry. I'm fine." It was a few moments before Draco had Harry's head in his lap, the child settling down and only half-heartedly drawing at this point.

"Draco, you're my best friend. I'm always going to worry about you, just like you worry about me. It's okay if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but... Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help, okay?"

"If I think of anything, I'll tell you."

"Good. Now, tilt your head a little to the left."


	8. Slugs on the Quidditch Field

"If I'm ever alone with that bloody git, I'm cursing him with this stupid wand," Ron grumbled over breakfast, trying to wrap spell-o-tape around his broken wand. "Stupid cornish pixies- Can you believe they _snapped_ it!"

"Surprisingly, yes," Draco mused, watching Ron with interest. That explained the backfiring spells, at least. "Can you write home for a new one?" He hadn't broken it in Lockhart's class last time, had he? No...wasn't it broken before school started?

"Are you kidding? I'd probably get a Howler back about not taking care of 'family heirlooms' and 'how dare you break that wand' and really, I'd rather not get a Howler." Ron shuddered as Harry frowned and looked over to Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Family heirlooms? Every witch and wizard should get their own, custom wand!" Draco caught Harry's look and shrugged. "A Howler is a letter that speaks the contents of the letter aloud, often screaming them."

"That... That actually sounds pretty horrifying." Shaking his head, Harry pulled over his cup of tea, sipping at it before frowning at seeing it was empty. "I'm sure your mom would understand if it was a class accident."

"She would probably tell him off because 'obviously Mr. Lockhart knows what he's doing, Ronald, you are not an acclaimed wizard!'" Draco rolled his eyes in amusement.

"It's like you're in her mind," Ron mumbled, looking at Draco hesitantly. "That's creepy, mate."

"I know mothers," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "Mother hosts many a dinner party. I find their company enjoyable."

"You spend parties hanging out with the mothers?" Hermione stared at Draco, as if not quite seeing him. "There are far too many times when you act like you're near your twenties, rather than _twelve_."

" _Dinner_ parties. They're very different, Granger. Not like the...'parties' the older years throw." That got a snort from Ron, and ah, yes. His older brothers had probably told him about some of the parties. Ugh, he'd have to go to a Gryffindor party one day, wouldn't he?

"Oh, good, you two managed to survive the summer," Bell grinned, slapping Harry and Draco on the back. "Guess what? We have our first practice this Saturday."

"No time for us to do homework, that's great." Merlin, they hadn't even been back for a _week_ and Wood was already calling training sessions? Was that even fair, considering tryouts weren't until _next week_!

"Hey, you know how Wood is. We either go along with it now, or get replaced in the dead of night."

Draco looked over at Harry. "Is that really so bad a fate?"

"I'm willing to risk it if you are," Harry snorted, sipping on a fresh cup of tea with a happy hum. "What's the worst he could do really?"

"I mean... Depends on what he can get away with." Draco smirked. "And how we can retaliate." There was a heavy sigh from Bell, the girl shaking her head.

"I tried telling them putting two Slytherins on our team was a disaster, but did anyone listen? Nope, not one bit."

"Harry, did I ever tell you what the Slytherin motto is," Draco hummed happily. Tilting his head, Harry gave a curious little hum of his own as he grinned.

"I don't think you did. Care to share?"

"It's not cheating if you don't get caught." Draco looked back up at Bell, raising an eyebrow. The look he was given in return was a rather dry one, Bell flicking him in the forehead before turning to go sit with her friends.

"Don't let Wood hear you say that, you know how he is about Slytherin playing tactics- And make sure you two are on time!"

"If they're playing dirty, we should, as well. Then it's all fair." Draco smirked, crossing his arms and looking proud of himself. There was a quiet laugh from Harry, and a groan from Ron, who waved his broken wand around.

"Can we get back to the subject of my snapped wand and what I'm going to do- I can't take exams with a wand like this. How am I supposed to take exams with my wand like _this_!"

Draco looked him over before giving a nod. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." That had all three staring at him, Harry the one to shake his head and lean against Draco with a heavy sigh.

"You know, when you say things like that, we start to worry."

"Harry, can you come with me to the Owlery?" Draco slowly stood, nudging at Harry and giving him a significant look. A startled look was in Harry's eyes for a moment before he nodded and easily stood alongside Draco.

"Sure."

Once they were away from the others, Draco spoke quietly. "I'm going to send his family a bit of galleons and an anonymous note that he broke his wand and needs a new one."

"And you don't want him to know that you have a heart, then," Harry teased, laughing at the expression on Draco's face. "Don't worry, I won't say a word. Besides... I kind of like being the only one to see you as Draco, instead of Malfoy."

"Part of it is I think that it embarrasses him. You saw how he reacted when I said everyone should have their own custom wand." The Weasley family and their lack of funds had always been a sore spot for Ron. Draco had seen that well enough and he hardly ever interacted with him in his time!

"I'm honestly confused as to how anyone could ever hate you," Harry shook his head, twining his hand with Draco's and pulling him along. "You're far too kind." Draco snorted at that.

"You obviously don't know me well enough." Shaking his head once more, Harry pressed his shoulder against Draco's, getting his attention.

"I know you better than most, that's why I know that you really _are_ far too kind. Don't get me wrong, you can be cruel when you need to be, and fierce, but... You always do your best for us. That alone is incredible."

Draco tilted his head, giving a confused smile. "Well... Of course? Why wouldn't I try to do what's best for you?" Grinning, Harry tugged him along with another bump to his shoulder.

"Will you hate me if I say that was a pretty Gryffindor thing to say?"

"Oh, please. It's not as though I'm that way with everyone. Just...you, I guess." _That_ had Harry drawing himself up a little, looking rather pleased and preening like a spoiled crup. Really, this child was far too adorable, some days.

"Mm, something I think I'm okay with. Now, Owlrey? I really don't want Ron using that wand of his if he doesn't have to. It'd end badly for all of us, I think."

"Exactly. I'm only doing this to protect myself." Draco nodded, holding his hand out to Harry with a smile. Harry twined his hand with Draco's without a second thought, swinging their hands through the air with a goofy grin.

"Oh, is that all."

Draco gave him a bit of a silly smile, tilting his head. "Of course."

"Mhm. Just a Slytherin through and through, aren't you." Harry shook his head, looking like he was hardly able to keep in his laughter. "Alright, come on. Let's get that letter of yours mailed and then we can start worrying about our first Quidditch practice of the season."

"It can't be that much harder than last year," Draco teased gently. Even though he knew what was coming, what was soon to happen, it wouldn't do to worry Harry when the school year had only just started.

"True. I think I'd take dealing with Lockhart over Quirrell any day. Although his whole 'lesson' on fame near had me hexing him before our first _class_ with him."

"The man is bloody insane," the blond laughed, shaking his head.

"Think we can find a way to take him down a few pegs? Get the twins in on it, maybe?"

"Brilliant idea."

::

"'S too early for this." For once, Draco was in agreement with Harry. The entire Gryffindor team was up bright and early for Qudditch practice. Well, 'up' was on word for it. He was rather certain half of them had fallen back asleep during Wood's speech, which seemed to be only halfway through.

"I think he lives and breathes Quidditch. Even more so than you, and that's saying something. Do you think he dreams in Quidditch plays-" Draco frowned. "Hang on. Wood, you're a bloody idiot."

Wood seemed to be the only one to hear him, everyone else too far gone. "What? This is brilliant!"

"No, no, you obviously don't know Slytherin." Draco walked over to the makeshift chalkboard, accidentally stumbling on a broomstick. "They rarely ever use that play, preparing for it over some of their others would be foolish."

"I know for a fact they use this play, Malfoy. You may be a good Quidditch player, but I have years of practice when it comes to going up against Slytherin." That earned a scoff from someone behind them, a glance showing most of the others were awake now.

"Wood. Shut up. Who grew up in a Slytherin family?"

"Yes, well, but-"

"And who here has the most friends in Slytherin?"

"I see where you're coming from, but-"

"And _who_ here best knows how a Slytherin's mind works? Wood, this play is nothing but cat and mouse, after they're so far ahead they don't need to worry and are only putting on a show."

"I think Malfoy just won," a Weasley called helpfully, the other snorting beside him. "I'm willing to listen to him. What's the harm in it?"

"Oh, _fine_." Wood shoved the chalk into Draco's hands, Bell giving a half-hearted cheer as she near fell back asleep against Spinnet's side.

"Bell, sit up straight, or I will spell your spine into place. Now. First things first. Slytherins are always on the defensive. Any offense is to cover up their weak spots." Good, he had their attention. Most likely because he wasn't acting like some lost little twelve-year-old. Although he noticed Harry was giving him a _look_. "If a Slytherin is being especially aggressive, aiming a bludger at you specifically, trying to run you off your broom, things of that nature, they're trying to make up for their team or their own shortcomings."

"Yeah, hey, Professor Malfoy?" Fred. That one was definitely Fred. "I'm not sure I can believe that? Because if you're right, then they're much better actors than we've been giving them credit for."

Draco rolled his eyes at that and scoffed. "That's the point. You're not supposed to know they're acting. They'll put up a strong front. Don't be fooled, don't let it intimidate you. You can get around it."

"Brute force is sort of our speciality," Spinnet mused, leaning back and crossing her ankles. "We're the only ones crazy enough to aim our plays around flying towards other teams head first."

"Yes, yes, brute force. Courage and nerve, you've never changed that tactic. Why do you think you keep losing?" There was an offended noise from Wood, Harry only laughing and shaking his head.

"Alright, what do you think we should do to change it, then?"

"That's easy," Draco said with a wicked smirk. "Play like a Slytherin."

By the time they managed to get on the field and start practicing, the sun was already well up and a few people were wandering around the pitch and stands, talking and laughing. Draco, who was happily helping Harry with a new technique, paused at seeing the Slytherin team coming up to the pitch. Beside him, Harry gave a low groan, "Trouble?"

"Don't know, yet." Draco took the lead abs waltzed over to them, nodding cordially. "I'm afraid we've booked the field for practice, right now."

"Too bad for your lot that we have the pitch per Professor Snape's instructions." Flint held up a piece of paper as Wood and the others migrated over, sneering at them. "Time to leave the flying to the big boys now, Wood." Draco glanced to Harry and blanched as their friends came down from the stands to see what the fuss was all about.

"There's no reason we can't share the pitch, Flint." Oh, good. Wood was at least trying to be reasonable. That might make things a little less worse, this time around.

Draco gave a nod. "There are two Keeper's boxes. Our teams can stick to opposite sides of the field."

"Fine." Flint gave a nasty smirk, brutally shouldering his way past Wood. "Dealing with a few blood traitors and mudbloods shouldn't bother us any. Right, boys?"

Before Draco could say anything in retaliation, it was Ron, Hermione, and Harry stepping forward to defend him. It was cute that they were trying to help, but they were also liable to get themselves hexed straight to the infirmary. "Lay off, Flint!" Draco nudged Harry, giving Ron's wand a significant glance.

"Oh? And just what are you going to do about it, blood traitor? You and that mudblood of yours-"

"That's it!" Before any of them could stop Ron, he was pointing his wand at Flint with a fierce look. "Eat slugs, Flint!"

"Ron, no-!" It was too late. The damage was done. The blast of the spell from a broken wand sent Ron crashing back onto the ground, the others all rushing to crowd around him. Even more people were on the field now, it seemed. Just like Hogwarts to sense drama. "I tried to warn you," Draco sighed. He winced as Ron threw up slugs. "And there it is."

He only absently heard Harry telling off Colin for taking pictures, too concerned over trying to pick Ron up off the ground with Hermione's help. "Come on," she muttered. "Let's get him to Hagrid's for now. Away from this crowd."

"Right. Bloody hell. Tried to warn you, Weasel. Maybe next time you'll listen." Getting the boy to his feet, it was slow progress of moving them along to Hagrid's cabin, Harry reassuring the other Gryffindors before catching up.

"Know any counterspells for this one, then?"

"I don't. But maybe Hagrid does," Draco suggested.

The walk over was a bit of a struggle, and Draco had no idea how he thought this was funny the first time around it had happened. Soon enough they were seated in Hagrid's hut, the man shoving a large bucket into Ron's hands, "Best thing to do is ride it out, I'm afraid. Won't take more than the next hour or so, though."

"The next hour," Draco bemoaned. The sounds of retching had him wincing in sympathy, Hermione rubbing at Ron's back with a quiet sigh.

"How'd this happen to 'im, anyhow?" Hagrid was bustling around to get them tea and snacks. Draco couldn't believe he had ever hated the man, once.

"He did it to himself. Spell misfire. Broken wand." Draco shook his head, staring out the window at the field forlornly.

"He went after Flint," Hermione added on. "He, well... I don't know what they mean, exactly, but I think he called us some rather nasty names."

"Mudbloods and blood traitors." There was no need to say more. He let Hagrid and Ron explain what _those_ terms meant, back to looking out the window. It was a moment before he noticed Harry beside him, giving him a small nudge.

"That happened last time, I'm guessing?"

"Not so fun from this side." Draco glanced to Harry before shrugging and leaning against him.

"I bet. Are those who like muggles, or live with them, really looked at like that, though?" Harry was looking at the floor, seeming uncomfortable. "I mean... That's pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Some think that witches and wizards are a dying breed. If we all were to pair off with muggles..."

"Codswallop," Hagrid cut in, setting down a tray next to them. "Muggles and wizards have been livin' alongside each other for as long as our history goes back. Far as I'm concerned, taking on a few muggle traditions and ideas wouldn't be causin' any harm." Draco immediately opened his mouth before giving into defeat and closing it, shaking his head.

"You should talk to Dad more often, Hagrid," Ron snorted, burping up a couple more slugs. It seemed to be dying down. "He thinks the...same- Bloody- You called me _Ron_!"

"What are you on about now, Weasel?"

"No, no, no, you can't hide behind that- I heard you. You called me Ron. You actually _care_ about me." Ron was beaming until he was going green again and hiding in his bucket, Harry trying to muffle his laughter.

"Right. I care about the one who cursed himself to be sick with slugs. Keep telling yourself that." Dammit, he was hoping that Ron hadn't noticed that slip. Stupid... _feelings_. Though he was sure Riddle would get a laugh out of all of this, later. Draco would have to remember to tell him. It had been a while since he talked to him, anyways. Not since their small argument about muggles. Maybe now he found stop 'ignoring' him. He was the one who knew the most about Draco, anyway.

"We should go check on the team," Harry interrupted his thoughts with a nudge. "Practice isn't technically over yet, after all."

"Right. Right. That's a good idea," Draco said with a nod, standing. "We'll see you two at lunch."

"I'll keep an eye on Ron," Hermione sighed, patting the boy's back again. "Honestly, you're lucky you _didn't_ hurt Flint. Imagine what he would have done to get back at you."

"Nothing like what I would have done," Draco muttered, taking Harry's hand and tugging him towards the field. First the boy's wand had broken in a new way, and now this? Were some things just... Just _destined_ to happen? Did that meant that some deaths... No. No. Not all of those were necessary. Not by a long shot. Draco just needed to work on his reaction times.

He wasn't going to let history play out as it did before. He would make sure of it.


	9. The Attack on Mrs Norris

Of all the- Was it always this unfair?! Detention. _Detention_. And for what reason? Because they had 'started a fight'. Granted, yes, Ron had thrown the first spell, but it hadn't even hit Flint! Besides, Flint had been the one to really start everything. Was it always this unfair for them? Everyone always expected Gryffindor to start every fight? Maybe Gryffindors had it as bad as Slytherins, some days. Still, though... Did they really have to go and separate the four of them into different detentions? Harry was probably going crazy, stuck with Lockhart for the night.

"Am I nearly done," Draco asked with a whine, stamping his foot childishly at his Uncle Sev.

"There's still another half hour." Ugh. He sounded _amused_ at Draco's pain and suffering.

"But I've finished organizing everything for you! _Please?_ I've done everything you asked!"

"You have. So now you can sit down and you can tell me what really happened the other day."

Draco frowned at that, sitting anyway. "What do you mean?"

"I know my students, and you rarely start fights without a reason. Mr. Flint, however, is a bit more aggressive." Wasn't that the damn truth. Draco glanced away before shrugging.

"Weasley tried to defend me with a broken wand. That's all."

"Why did he feel the need to defend you, Draco." The tone of voice wasn't unkind, but it left no room for lying or avoiding the question.

"He called us names, was all. There wasn't even a fight, to begin with."

"And I take it you won't be telling me the names he called you all?" Smart man.

"Why would I? It's been done. There's no changing it." There was a moment where Severus studied him before sighing and nodding.

"Very well, you can leave. Although know that you can talk to me whenever you need to. You and Harry."

Draco eyed him curiously before nodding. "Yes, sir." Standing up, Draco left the dungeons and glanced around. He supposed he could talk to Tom until Harry's detention ended. Draco walked up the stairs and towards the Defense classroom, pulling out his notebook. ' _Just got out of detention. I'm on my way upstairs until Harry's detention is over, so I'm afraid I won't have much time to talk._ '

' _That's fine. How did you get in detention, however?_ ' At least Tom was speaking with him again. Maybe he - or whatever was left of him - regretted their fight.

' _Ah, right, I suppose I didn't tell you. The now-Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team called my friends and I mudbloods and blood traitors._ ' Draco stuck his tongue out, tipping his head to the side as he wrote.

' _Despicable. It's people like that who give Slytherins bad names and make us seem worse than we are. And yet you say you got detention for what he said?_ '

' _One of my friends tried to defend us, and picked a fight with him. Not to mention that Flint is three years older._ '

' _A fifth year picking on a second year? As I said. Despicable._ ' The words trailed off for a moment before coming back, slanted and calming. Soft and blurred, almost. ' _Why don't you tell me more about it while you wait for Harry?_ '

' _It was honestly a bit ridiculous._ '

"Draco? Did you fall asleep while writing again?" Draco blinked his eyes, staring at Harry. When did he get there?

"Harry? You weren't here a moment ago. Did you use your cloak?"

"No, I used the door." Harry raised an eyebrow, seeming amused as he pulled himself up... Why was Draco in his bed- He was just outside the Defense classroom, wasn't he? "Are you alright?"

"I...don't know." Draco shook his head. "I think I just blacked out. I probably haven't been eating, enough. Did anything important happen, while I was out?"

"You blacked out?" Before Draco knew it, Harry was crouched over him and pressing a hand against his forehead, looking worried. "What do you remember last? Are you okay?"

"I was walking up to you after my detention ended early. It's fine, Harry. I probably just don't remember coming to the dorm. Apparently I was exhausted."

"If you're sure," Harry crawled more into his bed, sitting down beside him, shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh. "It wasn't too bad, I guess. Ron got stuck on trophy cleaning duty, and I had to help Lockhart answer his fan mail." The child pulled a face, shaking his head. "I was hearing things at the end of it."

"Really?" Draco leaned against him a bit, giving a teasing smile. "Maybe we're catching something."

"Yeah, each other's craziness," Harry snorted, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder and yawning. "At least it was only one night I had to deal with him like that. Although I'm not looking forward to our next Defense lesson."

Rolling his eyes, Draco nudged Harry. "Budge up. I'm going to get dressed for bed." Whining, Harry rolled over and stretched across Draco's bed with a yawn, and, really. Harry was already wearing his own pajamas and... Draco suppose he must have gotten caught up talking to Tom and then went back to sleep without realizing it. Draco shook his head, getting himself changed before he slipped back into bed, nudging Harry over. "Move over. I need a bit of room, too, you know."

"Oh, good, I can stay." Harry shifted over at once, wiggling under the covers before holding up the blankets for Draco with a grin. "How was your detention, then? Severus always goes easy on you." Did... Did Harry just call him Severus?

"Ah- Yeah. Like I said, he let me out, early. When did you get out, then? You just got here, didn't you? Any stops along the way?" Draco crawled under the blankets, curling around Harry. "It's cold."

" _You're_ cold," Harry tugged the blankets up over them, letting himself be used as another pillow more than anything. Really, though, he _was_ warm. "I got here about ten, fifteen minutes ago. I didn't linger around anywhere, really."

"Mm. And how was detention with Lockhart?" This was so much nicer than being in the dungeons cleaning everything.

"Terrible. I never want to deal with him again- Hey, you said there's a curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, yeah?"

"Every year since my parents' years, I believe, there's been a new teacher."

"That... That doesn't sound too good, does it? Wasn't Quirrell on his first year last year? You said something about how he taught Muggle Studies before? Or, well, sometime did." It was a bit hard following Harry's words, since his hand was running through Draco's hair and reducing him to a pile of mush.

"I'm fairly sure," Draco hummed, curling up further under the blanket. "I don't know, though. I wasn't here, before last year." There might have been something else Harry mumbled, but Draco was far too gone to hear or understand. This was just...

This was perfect.

::

"The...Headless Hunt." This was just... Draco and Harry had been on their way back to the Tower after a rainy Quidditch practice - the two were _coated_ in mud - and now they had run into a depressed Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh, I, ah. I'm sorry? That they won't let you join," Harry tried hesitantly, smiling weakly. "Right awful of them to reject you just because you, um, are who you are."

Draco glanced to Harry, and back to the ghost before sighing. He put on a smile and shrugged. "I wouldn't want to be a part of them, anyway. I think they lost their heads." Nick, at least, gave a dry smile and a little chuckle. Harry just gave him a very odd look. Maybe another year or two before he started understanding _good_ puns.

"Yes, well-" A meow startled them all, Nick quickly shooing them. "You two best be off. Filch is sick at the moment and nastier than ever, and he's already given four people detention for leaving mud all over the castle."

Giving a nod, Draco took Harry's hand in his own, tugging him along. "Thank you for the warning. Good luck with all of that." Giving a last wave, the two quickly rounded the corner, trying to hurry.

"Filch is going to be on the warpath. I heard he made three first years cry earlier," Harry mumbled. "Plus him being sick?"

"Really? He did? What first years," Draco asked with a frown. Maybe he'd take them aside and talk to them.

"Not sure. Two Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor, I think? Hermione was the one who told me, so she'll know more about-"

"Well, well, well. Lookie at what we have here." Oh, dear. "My, my, we are in trouble, aren't we?"

Draco gave a little nod, looking up at Filch. "Sir." FIlch did not at all look pleased, especially as he saw the mud that was coating the floors behind them and, oh, there was quite a bit, wasn't there?

It wasn't much of a surprise when they were toted to Filch's office for punishment complaints and detention slips and all those _lovely_ things. It was a bit surprising, however, when a large crash from a floor up had Filch running out screaming about Peeves. Harry, who had been silent, gave a low whistle, "He really is insane, isn't he?"

The blond only gave a laugh, shaking his head and taking Harry's hand, pulling him from the room, quickly. "I love that poltergeist!" Harry was behind him in a moment, laughing as the two ran through the halls.

"Ah, I see that worked well," Nick was floating beside them, seeming amused. "Amazing what one can do when convincing Peeves to destroy something. Not like there was much use for that old cabinet."

"Old-" Draco froze, pulling to a stop and staring up at Nick. "What did this cabinet look like? Large, about as tall as a seventh year? Dark brown? Two doors with bronze knobs?"

"Oh, well- Yes, I suppose so. You know it?" Nick looked shocked, but Draco barely registered anything beyond the fact that this moment... The Vanishing Cabinet had been destroyed just now. Peeves was the one to break it _right this moment_.

"You could say that. Bloody hell, it all ties together." Draco beamed, looking over at Harry. "It all ties back to you."

"I, um, thank you?" Harry looked startled before looking over to Nick. "And thank _you_ , Nick. We wouldn't have gotten out of that without your help. Let us know if you need any help in the future." Draco closed his eyes for a brief moment. Harry was so lucky he was talking to a Gryffindor. If he'd said those same words to a Slytherin-

"Well, actually, there is _something_ you could help me with." Nevermind. "You see, perhaps if you came to my Deathday Party, you could convince the others that I deserve to be part of the Hunt!"

Draco took a slight step in front of Harry. "When would that be, exactly?"

"On Halloween, unfortunately," Nick admitted. "No doubt you two would rather be at the feast... Although it does start _before_ the feast. Perhaps you could miss the first ten or so minutes? Only if you wish, of course."

Draco looked as disappointed as he could. "I'm afraid we still haven't seen what a proper Halloween feast is like, and we've already made plans with our other friends. Maybe next time."

"Yes, yes... Maybe next year, then." Nick seemed accepting of the matter, patting each of their heads before floating off. Draco did his best to not show the effect the ice cold touch had on him, Harry not so lucky.

"Harry, you never say that to a person unless you well and truly mean it," Draco said with a sigh.

"Sorry," Harry gave a weak smile, pulling them along. "I'm still not used to dealing with people who actually kind of like me."

"Well, that's a lesson for later in life," Draco said with a nod, smiling at Harry. "Are you going to do a bit more drawing?"

"Definitely. I'm finally all caught up on our homework and now that we've finished practice for the day, I can spend time just drawing. Be my model for me?" A pause, Harry looking down at himself. "After some showers?"

Draco laughed at that. "Of course I'll model for you. Come on. You have plenty of practice to catch up on." He still couldn't believe... Potter must've gotten into trouble the first time around for the Vanishing Cabinet to have broke like it did now. If it hadn't been broken, the attack on Hogwarts would have happened that much sooner... It all began and ended with Harry Potter, didn't it?

A week later Draco had been ready for the feast, only to find himself once again in his dorm. Although he was hungry... Draco looked around a bit curiously, standing and stretching just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came bursting in. "There you three are."

"Draco!" Harry had Draco in a hug at once and... Why was McGonagall, Severus, and Dumbledore behind them? Actually, why was Draco in the dorms to begin with? They had been about to head down to the feast, hadn't they?

"Right, then." McGonagall's voice was shaky, a quiver running through it. "You four, follow us."

"Wait- Four?" Draco frowned at Harry. "Harry, what's going on?" Ron and Hermione were grabbing them and tugging them along, Harry muttering quietly under his breath.

"We were coming up to check on you after you said you wanted to lie down for a bit. We found- There was- Mrs. Norris was hanging up by her tail in one of the halls, frozen stiff or something! There was this message on the wall in what looked like _blood_."

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware'," Hermione recited, voice quiet as they followed the adults. "Harry wouldn't let the teachers take us anywhere until we came and checked on you."

Draco frowned at that, looking between the three of them. "I never said I was going to lie down. We were just on our way down to the feast. I was writing in my journal..." Twice, now. Twice he had blacked out while writing to Tom.

"Don't you remember?" Ron frowned, reaching over to feel his forehead and honestly. Why was everyone doing that lately! "You said you weren't feeling all that great so you were going to lie down and join us later." Draco shook his head, swatting Ron's hand away.

"I was just about to go down and get food because I'm hungry, why would I skip?" They looked so uneasy... The Chamber was open then. He had forgotten that it happened on _Halloween_ , although it was at least only Mrs. Norris who had gotten hurt. It was certainly enough to unnerve Harry. The child had yet to let go of his sleeve. Draco gave a shake of his head. "Harry, you have to believe me, I _didn't say that._ " Suddenly he was a lot more trepidatious about that diary...

Harry stared at him, looking to pull himself together before speaking quietly. "What's the last thing you remember _exactly_. As specific as you can."

"Exactly as I told you. I was writing in the journal, and we were walking down to the feast. Ron was moaning about his hunger, as usual." That got a scoff from Ron, Harry's expression only growing colder.

"Draco, I want you to stop writing in that journal." Oh, good. Draco wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about Tom's diary. "Is this what happened with your detention?"

"I don't know. I think so. I don't trust it, either, though." Was this why his father had wanted the diary, at the beginning of summer? It would make sense... He would need to be careful. Maybe it was just part of the magic of the diary, but it felt deeper than that. Darker.

"In here, please." Dumbledore was guiding them into Lockhart's office, the man already there with Filch and the petrified Mrs. Norris. The four made their way into the room, standing close to each other and looking at the adults cautiously. Dumbledore went to examine the cat, McGonagall and Severus doing their best to glare Lockhart into shutting up for once. A worthwhile endeavor, but one not working.

"Professor Lockhart," Hermione said. "I think that the other students will panic less if you were to go and reassure them. Your being a celebrity, and all."

"You're quite right, Ms. Granger! I'll go make sure they're all good, then." Lockhart was beaming and smiling as he left the office, McGonagall nodding after he left.

"Five points to Gryffindor." At Dumbledore's look, McGonagall raised an eyebrow back. "For calm decisions during the face of such panic and uncertainty, of course."

"Professors, I still don't entirely understand why I'm here. I was in my dorm." Draco was frowning, looking up at them.

"Your presence couldn't be accounted for during the feast," Severus explained quietly. "Although I don't see why that should matter, as this looks to be magic far behind a _second year_." Draco gave a slow nod. Maybe beyond a second year, but... Maybe on par with a sixth year.

"Just a matter of precaution, Severus." Dumbledore turned to Filch and began speaking quietly about the mandrakes Sprout had recently gotten hold of. That meant Mrs. Norris would be fine- Well of course she would. Draco remembered that much. Although right now he was focused on the fact that the one behind all this may have been _Tom_. Draco's hand balled into a fist at his side and he felt a coil of disgust and fury twisting in his stomach. Had Tom been _controlling_ him? He'd been letting Tom _control_ him! Ugh, Draco could not believe he allowed himself to trust him!

Harry's hand slipped down from his sleeve to tap at his fist, waiting until he relaxed it to slip his hand into his and give a weak smile. Draco leaned over and whispered to Harry. "We're getting rid of that thing as soon as possible." They needed to get rid of that diary, before it did anymore harm. Tom had to have been behind this somehow, involved with this Heir business. He said that he'd been around the _last_ time that the Heir had been about. Had he caused this? No one really knew what happened in the Chamber of Secrets with Potter, and no one had known what had controlled whatever had petrified all those people. Draco drew himself up a bit, crossing his arms. "Well, sir, if you can prove without a doubt that it was one of us, we'll gladly take the punishment."

"Relax, Mr. Malfoy. I can be rest assured that none of you did it," Dumbledore smiled genially, looking at them all - although his eyes landed on Harry. "Although is there anything you four wish to tell me? Anything at all?" Draco just barely stopped himself from glancing at Harry when he felt the younger tense up, beside him.

"No, sir," Draco said firmly with a shake of his head.

"Very well. Minerva, please see these four back to the dorms?" And oh, there was definitely something wrong with Harry if he was already tugging Draco along towards the door.

Draco followed the pull quickly, and as soon as they got to the dorm, Draco was tugging the journal out and handing it over to Harry. "Keep it away from me. Don't write in it, just... I don't care what you do with it."

Carefully taking it, Harry gave it an odd little look. "Hard to believe something like this could cause any trouble, huh? I mean... It just looks like a regular journal or something." Draco shook his head at that.

"Don't trust him."

"After what he did to you? Not bloody likely," Harry scoffed, tossing the diary on his bed before wrapping Draco up in a hug. "Are you going to be okay, Draco?" Draco gave a small nod, hugging Harry back tightly.

"I will be. Now can we please get something to eat?" The quiet laughter did more to soothe him than anything else, Draco hugging Harry just a bit more tightly. That diary was dangerous, and it definitely had something to do with the Heir... He hoped Harry got rid of it soon.

::

"This is coming back to bite me." At his comment, he noticed Harry was giving him an odd look, a silent question in his eyes. "This all happened before," Draco muttered, shaking his head. They were getting looks from everyone in the Great Hall, and he was pretty certain near the entire school thought he was the Heir. Perfect.

"This Chamber of Secrets thing?" Harry pushed a cup of tea over towards Draco, his own half drained already. "Or the Mrs. Norris thing?"

Draco sighed. "That's just it. All of it," he said as he took a sip from his own cup. "This all happened before. The message. The Chamber of Secrets. Mrs. Norris. This all happened before."

"Do you know who was behind it? How to stop it?" Harry was doing his best to be quiet, and not draw any attention. Especially Ron and Hermione's, since he knew that _they_ didn't know about Draco's...past.

"No. I don't, and that's the problem." Draco shook his head again. "I don't know enough about this year. Potter and his lot, they thought I was the Heir, but I couldn't be."

"So now we just need to find out who the Heir _really_ is and stop them before it can get any worse... Are there any attacks after Mrs. Norris'?" Oh, boy. There was a question. Draco gave a slow nod.

"I don't know how long it'll be, but I think it was a Hufflepuff in our year."

"Keep an eye out for anything strange, got it," Harry nodded along, shaking his head a group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws skittered past. "Might be harder than we think."

"They probably think I'm... Well, technically speaking, I _am_ an heir."

"Yeah, but not the Heir of _Slytherin_ -" Pausing, Harry have him an odd look and oh. Really? Draco wasn't _that_ much of a Slytherin.

Draco frowned, looking at Harry. "What?"

"Just to be sure, you're really not-"

" _No,_ Harry, bloody hell. I'm heir to the Malfoy name, is all."

"I'm just checking!" Harry collapsed against Draco's side, rather dramatically, and pouted up at him. It... It was hard to stay mad at him. "How am I supposed to know how all this crazy wizard stuff works?"

"Harry, Salazar Slytherin was alive _hundreds_ of years ago! I seriously doubt that any of us are related to him." That had Hermione looking up, spark in her eye and sweet Merlin here she went.

"That doesn't mean it's improbable. While unlikely, it's still possible someone here could be his descendent. Very likely, in fact, with the pureblood families." Well... She had a small point there, he supposed. "While it's not possible to be sure, it's _likely_."

Draco opened his mouth before slowly closing it. "...You're right." He stood and called across the room like he used to to Potter. "Oi! Blaise! Get over here!" From the Slytherin table, Blaise looked up with a confused look before nodding and getting up. Of course, Pansy was right behind him and flouncing over before sitting on Harry's other side.

"It's been too long since I spent time with you, Harry." Honestly.

"Why am I being yelled at from across the Great Hall, exactly?"

"We need your help with research. Any living descendants of Salazar Slytherin." There was a long moment where Blaise stared at him as if he had lost his entire mind.

"You... Do you know how much research that is going to take me?" Across the table, Hermione had perked up and oh, dear. "I'd have to go back on every family tree for all the Sacred 28, and a few other families I bet."

"I didn't say you had to do it alone." Draco nodded to Hermione with a smirk. "Granger?"

"I suppose if I _must_ ," Hermione turned her head, smile unable to be hidden. "We'd have to cross reference all the current students and their families, first. Narrow it down to a certain amount of families before tracing it back through the generations." Blaise stared at her, slowly nodding.

"You, Granger, are a Gryffindor I think I'm going to end up liking."

Draco nodded, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and scooting a bit closer, smiling. "We'll figure this all out."

"Let's hope it's before what happened to Mrs. Norris happens to a student..."


	10. The Petrification of Marcus Flint

After a rather interesting History of Magic class, Harry was pacing in their dorm and seeming lost in his thoughts. Draco wasn't sure if he should say anything or not. It wasn't often he saw _Harry_ like this. "A monster." It was the first time he had spoken in near twenty minutes, and had Draco's attention snapping to him. "A monster is what's causing this- How can it be a monster if no one's _seen_ it."

"That's a good question..." Draco tapped his foot. "No chance it has its own invisibility cloak, then?"

"I doubt it... Maybe it's a creature that can go invisible?" Harry was looking even more frustrated. "Hagrid. We should talk to Hagrid- He knows all about creatures like this. Remember Fluffy?"

"You're right." Draco opened his mouth before his eyes widened. "Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid- Harry, we _have_ to go talk to him! See if he knows anything!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harry was already running towards the door with a grin. "Let's go!"

Draco ran alongside him, the two only running past Professor Sprout as she tried to tell them off for running in the halls. It didn't take them too long to get outside the castle, the cold fall weather tearing through their robes and making them both shiver as the tumbled down the hills to reach Hagrid's hut. Harry was the first to knock, as loudly as he could. "Hagrid! Hagrid, are you in there?!" Draco called through the door, trying to get the man's attention.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Hagrid pulled the door open, looking rather startled. "I was wonderin' when you two were gonna come see me, but I didn't think you'd be this torn up about it."

"You were here. At Hogwarts. The last time the Chamber opened." Draco was staring up at him with wide eyes. It was a moment before Hagrid went very pale, covertly looking around.

"How did you know that- Who told you that?"

"Your age. All this happened fifty years ago. We need you to tell us everything you remember." It was a long moment before Hagrid was sighing and opening the door more, gesturing for them to come in. Draco nodded and entered the hut, unable to sit still. Harry wasn't much better, pacing back and forth in front of the chair they usually sat in.

"Not really supposed to talk about it," Hagrid nervously moved around the kitchen, looking to be starting on a pot of tea. "How you two even found out about the last time..."

"Have you not heard? It's happening, again." That had Hagrid fumbling with the kettle and near dropping it on the floor, Fang whining from under the table.

"I heard rumors- Thought it might just be some Halloween prank." Hagrid bustled around the kitchen, looking more and more distressed by the moment.

Draco shook his head sharply. "This is no prank." He glanced to Harry before sighing. "What do you know about Tom Riddle?" That had Harry frowning over at Draco, Hagrid only staring at Draco with wide, wide eyes.

"How do you know about him. He was before your time- Before your _Da's_ time, even."

"That's not what's important. What do you know about him?" It was a long while before Hagrid set the tea things down and braced his hands against the table, a stony expression on his face.

"Tom Riddle was the reason I was expelled from Hogwarts in me third year. Thought I was the one behind the attacks, back when it first happened. Rubbish, but no one would hear me out over 'im. Not a soul 'cept Dumbledore, of course. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Didn't he catch you in the act of releasing a beast onto the school?" Oh, okay. That was the first time Draco had ever seen Hagrid look _angry_. It... It was a bit unnerving, actually.

"Aragog never hurt no one, no matter what they said! Hatched 'im and raised 'im meself, not one bit of trouble. And I wasn't releasin' him, I was trying to keep him from escapin'. He was afraid of whatever was _really_ in the castle."

"What _is_ Aragog? What's really in the castle? Whatever it was, it's still there!" Draco frowned, taking a step closer to Hagrid. "This Aragog may not have attacked anyone, but there is something that has!"

"I don't know what's in the castle, Aragog never told me. They never speak it's name, he said once, but whatever it is is mighty old by this point. Mighty old, and mighty deadly." Sighing, Hagrid heavily sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, patting at Fang when he sat up for attention. "Aragog is an acromantula."

"...Acromantula. Good. Good, we can work with that." Draco sighed as well, flopping into the chair and giving a weak smile. "Don't suppose we can get a cup?"

"That, I think, I can do." While Hagrid made them all a cup, Draco glanced to Harry as the boy fell into his lap.

"So, um... What's an acromantula, exactly? And who's Tom Riddle?"

"Long story. Also, think giant spiders." While Harry raised an eyebrow, Hagrid gave a scoff from where he was carrying over two mugs for them.

"They're much more than just 'giant spiders', Draco. In fact, I should tell you two a bit about them! Make sure you know just how sweet Aragog and his family are."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Can't you tell us when we take Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Well then _I_ wouldn't be the one tellin' ya," Hagrid shook his head, ruffling Draco's hair as he headed back to the kitchen. "You say the strangest things sometimes, Draco."

::

"But why _can't_ -"

"Because one, their family history doesn't go back that far, and two, it doesn't make sense! Rule it out!"

"I see you two are making progress," Draco said, raising an eyebrow from where he'd came up behind Hermione and Blaise in the library. Judging by the way they were glaring, they were getting along marvelously.

"Slowly, since Granger insists on checking every single family tree-"

"It's best to eliminate all possibilities." Hermione adjusted her books primly, looking to Draco with a smile. "What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Just came to check on you two, make sure there are no bodies to dispose of," he teased gently, looking over their work. They definitely did amazing things when working together. They were working back through the years, starting with the seventh years. Smart, certainly.

"There might be," Blaise muttered quietly. "By the way, Pansy wanted me to pass on a message. She misses spending time with you and Potter. Something about new outfits, too."

Draco blinked before smiling softly and nodding. "I'll be sure to remember. Thank you, Blaise."

"Like I said last year, you're stuck with us no matter what. Gryffindor or not." Blaise gave a smirk back. "'Sides, not all of you are bed. Granger's certainly interesting when it comes to research binges."

"I knew you two would get along." Draco gave them a nod and turned. "I've got practice to get to. Wood is running us into the ground, for the big game, tomorrow."

"I've heard. The twins were too tired to even torment Ron the other night," Hermione laughed, setting another book aside from her pile. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be," he said with a nod. Draco hesitated before he gave Hermione a half-hug, an arm around her shoulders. Although Hermione gave a startled blink, she quickly grinned back up at him.

"We'll be sure to be at the game tomorrow. Right, Blaise?" Draco shot Blaise a grin as he stood up again.

"I would hope so, as it's a game against Slytherin," Draco said.

"Don't be so eager to be beaten into the ground," Blaise grinned back. "We all know Slytherin is gonna win the Cup this year, just like every year before it."

"Acting cocky? Maybe you were put in the wrong house," Draco smirked, turning and strutting away. "See the two of you tomorrow!"

He couldn't believe it was already November. It felt as if they had just arrived at the school... Had school always passed by this quickly? It felt like it hadn't, yet who knew- "Ow! Hey watch- Oh, Draco." Harry blinked from where he was now on the ground, Quidditch robes already on. "We're late, you know."

"Harry, sorry. I was lost in thought. I was checking on Blaise and Hermione, seeing how the family trees are coming." Helping the child up, Harry gave a smile as he brushed himself off.

"No problem. Any news so far?"

"Not much. They're eliminating a couple, though."

"Out of a school with _hundreds_ ," Harry pointed out, pulling Draco along through the halls. "Come on, we need to get down to the pitch. Wood's going on as if he's lost it."

"Alright, alright. Can't wait to watch Flint eat his words." It would feel especially good to beat him into the ground after everything the teen had said on their first Quidditch practice. "Well? Let's go, then!"

As they made their ways through the halls, Draco vaguely noticed they passed the message on the wall. It was still as bold as ever, and Draco was uneasy on just what it was really written in. "Hey, Draco..." Harry had slowed, looking nervous.

"Hey what," Draco said, slowing down to look over at Harry curiously. He avoided looking at the wall as much as possible. Harry opened his mouth before closing it and biting his lip.

"I... I, um..."

Draco frowned, slipping his hand into Harry's. "Harry, what is it?"

"It's... It's nothing," Harry shook his head, trying to give a weak smile. "Just worried over something that doesn't really matter. C'mon. Quidditch, remember?"

"Harry. It's upsetting you, so it obviously matters." Draco squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Harry shook his head again, looking more sure about it. "No, I was just tired and worried about you. Nothing else. Same with that night in Lockhart's office."

"What about that night in Lockhart's office?" Draco tilted his head, tugging Harry along. "Did something happen?"

"Yes- No- I think I just _imagined_ something happening, is all. I swear it's probably nothing to worry about." Yet it was, apparently, something that had happened twice.

"Harry, I said that same thing that night we had detention. I don't think we can take any chances."

"I heard a voice saying it wanted to kill."

Draco blinked, eyes wide. "Oh. What...did the voice sound like?"

"Deep...kind of raspy. Like a hiss, almost? Like I said, I must have imagined it because no one else heard it. Lockhart didn't hear it, and neither did Ron or Hermione."

"They were both there when you heard it?" Draco frowned, crossing his arms. "Give me some time to prove it wasn't in your head."

"And if it was?" Harry gave a rather depreciating smile, looking worn. "It wouldn't exactly surprise me if I turned out to be crazy, Draco."

Draco scoffed, shaking his head. "Harry, you haven't got enough imagination to imagine another voice aside from your own internal voice. It seems you have enough trouble focusing on the one."

"Ha ha," Harry rolled his eyes, still looking nervous as his hand tightened on Draco's. "You... You really think I heard something?"

"I wouldn't say it's out of the question. Come on. We have Quidditch practice. Wood's probably pulling his hair out." Hearing a voice, huh... As much as he had tormented Potter back in the day, Harry was perfect sane. There had to have been something behind this.

::

"First game of the year," Harry muttered, pacing in front of the bench in front of Draco, looking high strung and nervous. "First game. Everyone's counting on us, huh? Gryffindor vs Slytherin. School rivalry at it's finest-"

"Looks like our Seeker broke."

"How are we going to find a new one in time?"

"Well..."

"A new one that can keep up with this one's moves."

"You do realize you have a reserve Seeker," Draco said, shooting them a nasty glare. "One that won't be needed." Draco kneeled in front of Harry, giving him a smile. He couldn't even remember how this match played out, who won... It was all so long ago. "Will it help if I tell you Gryffindor wins?"

Harry paused at that, looking at Draco from where he had collapsed on the bench in a fit of spectacular nerves. "I... It definitely wouldn't hurt." Even if Draco didn't remember, the result was always the same. Gryffindor near _always_ won with Harry playing.

"Yep. And, as per the usual, you catch the Snitch." Draco smiled at him softly. "Don't get so worked up. It's just another game."

"Easy for you to say," Harry grumbled, lowering his voice even though everyone else seemed distracted by other things. "You, at least, know how this all turns out. That and... I guess I'm still worried about what Hagrid told us."

"You're not the only one, if it helps any. Just set it aside for right now. Right now, Quidditch is more important." Nodding, Harry took a breath, Draco knowing he was better by the set of his shoulders alone.

"Right. Can't let Wood down, can we? Not when he's still in charge of practices."

"Right. So let's go show those Slytherins who they're up against."

Not even an hour later... "Harry! Harry, are you alright? How's your arm?" Draco fell on his knees beside Harry when the younger near crash landed. The game had started off exactly like any other of their games, Wood panicking, the other's laughing, and Harry giving a shy little 'wish me luck'. And then it had all gone to hell when a rogue bludger had gone after Harry and knocked him out of the air.

"Not good," Harry had his teeth tightly clenched, his right arm looking like it was cleanly broken in two. Draco helped Harry to his feet, wincing.

"Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. Ugh, damn that Flint!"

"Out of the way, out of the way, teacher coming through! Just you wait, boys, I'll have Mr. Potter here fixed up in a jiffy." At the voice, Draco noticed Harry groaned as loudly as he did.

"Thanks but no thanks. We're going to a certified healer, which you are not." And... This had happened last time, hadn't it? Draco just barely remembered something about Potter and Lockhart and that stupid bludger.

"Pish posh, I've healed much worse, as you've seen in my books." Grinning, Lockhart pushed up his sleeves and brandished his wand. "Now, hold him still, Mr. Malfoy."

" _No._ " Draco put himself between Harry's arm and Lockhart's wand, bracing himself for the magic. Unfortunately, the universe seemed to have it out for Harry Potter, since there was a sharp hiss from the boy before gasps sounded from the crowd watching.

"Ah, yes, well... That _can_ happen, sometimes." Draco glared viciously at Lockhart.

"My _father_ will hear about this. I'll have you sacked!"

"Draco." Harry's voice was quiet, just barely heard over all the ruckus that was going on. "Hospital wing. Now." Draco glanced to him, quickly nodding.

"Ron, help me out, here." Moving quickly, Ron was helping support Harry from the other side, wincing at the damage.

"Just- Just don't look down, mate." In response, Harry tightly closed his eyes and looked away.

"There we go, Harry. Come on, then, Pomfrey will fix you up."

::

Draco paced in his dorm, ready to hex anyone who came in that door the wrong way. He couldn't believe- Damn that Marcus Flint to hell and back! They can't keep getting away with this! They just can't!

 _We won't let them_.

Draco blinked, and he was...outside. The cold November wind whistled through his hair, and his robes flapped slightly. Draco could hear the crashing of waves, indicating he was near the lake. How was he outside? He'd just been in the dorm- Oh no. Draco turned and stared with wide eyes. There stood Marcus Flint, frozen like a statue. But... That wasn't right. He was never petrified! Flint had never been- _No one_ had been petrified outside by the lake!

And why was he here? He- He hadn't somehow caused this, had he? There was no way... There just couldn't- Hitting the ground as he tried to back away, Draco stared up at Flint with wide eyes, staring at the confused expression that looked as if it was giving way to terror. Draco scrambled to his feet, running for Hagrid's hut, as it was nearest. "Hagrid! Hagrid, help, please!" Draco was banging on the door, shaking and trembling.

The door was opening near at once, Hagrid standing there with that strange pink umbrella in his hand as he looked around with wild eyes, "Draco? What's wrong? What happened?"

"At the lake- Flint- I don't know what happened-" It all came out a jumbled mess, Draco staring up at him. He- He somehow caused this, he was sure of it. Why else would he be out at the lake?

Hagrid frowned, looking towards the lake before pushing Draco inside. "Stay here. Where's Harry? He still in the hospital wing?"

Draco nodded swiftly. "I was in the dorm, and then-" He felt himself gently steered and pushed into a chair, Hagrid whistling for Fang as he stomped back outside and shut the door, voice carrying through.

"Don't you move from that spot until I get back!" Draco curled up tightly in the seat, staring down at his hands.

What had he done?


	11. Parselmouths and Duels

' _What did you make me do?_ ' It was too easy to realize. Harry would have been curious- Harry Potter was always curious. He must have thrown it under his bed until he could look at it and find out what was wrong.

' _I took care of a problem for you. Shouldn't you be thankful? Now you don't have to deal with that child's brutish ways._ '

' _No, I'm not bloody thankful!_ ' Draco took a deep breath to calm himself. ' _It doesn't matter. I'm taking care of this problem._ ' With that, Draco closed the Diary and tossed it out the window. It could rot beneath the earth for all he cared, but he was never letting that diary near him again... Merlin, he couldn't believe- He needed to see Harry. By now Flint had been moved to the infirmary- _Flint_. It hadn't been Flint, before. It hadn't been a single Slytherin. How much was Draco changing?

Draco's feet knew the path to the infirmary, even if he was lost in his thoughts. He soon enough found himself at Harry's bedside. It was past curfew by the time he arrived, and Harry seemed to be dozing in his bed, face scrunched up in pain. He must have felt Draco staring at him, since his eyes were fluttering open. "Pomfrey is just gonna kick you out."

"Harry, I... It happened, again." At that, Harry was frowning and shifting, pushing himself up after a hiss and a bit of a struggle.

"What happened?" Scooting over, he patted the bed with his good hand. "You look terrible."

Draco stared down as he sat beside Harry. "I was pacing in the dorm last night, and when I blinked, I was out at the lake." It was easy to hear the child's breath hitch, although Draco hadn't quite expected for his hand to be tightly grabbed.

"The journal?"

"That's just it. I wasn't writing in it. I didn't even know where you put it. It was just one moment to another."

"What'd you do with it? I'm sorry, Draco, I should have gotten rid of it the second you gave it to me- Is this why Flint turned up in here a few hours ago? Is the journal causing all of this? Will it stop now that it's gone-"

"I don't _know!_ Merlin, I don't know anything! This is all guesswork! I only know the ending!" There was a tense moment where Draco heard noise from Pomfrey's office, but it seemed as if she had dismissed whatever noise Draco's yelling had caused. Looking back to Harry, he noticed the child had gone silent and was looking at the bedspread, good arm now curled around himself.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked so many questions."

"Harry, I'm scared." Logically, Draco was nineteen, he'd faced far worse than this, but he was twelve years old being controlled by a _talking journal._ He felt well within his rights to be scared. "I think I petrified Flint."

"That stupid book may have made you do something, but I don't think it could make you use magic you don't know how to do." There was a moment before there was a tug to Draco's shirt, Harry now lifting up the covers. "Stay with me a while?" Draco nodded, crawling under to covers and wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I threw it out the window. To answer your question." Nodding, Harry slumped in Draco's hold, flinching as he seemed to jostle his arm again. "Be more careful, Harry. Bloody hell, you're _regrowing bones._ "

"'S not much worse than a broken arm," Harry shrugged, burrowing against Draco's side and yawning. "'Sides, my arm was broken before."

"Still." Draco was silent for a moment. "Who broke it," he asked calmly. It was a few moments before Harry sighed, any possible fight draining out of him.

"Dudley and his friends. It was about a year before I got my letter... Jeez, I think it was on my tenth birthday, if I'm remembering right."

"Bloody wonderful present." Draco combed his fingers through Harry's hair, letting himself relax. He tossed the journal. No need to worry about it. Right now he just had to focus on what he was going to do to get back at Lockhart.

"Wasn't it?" Harry shook his head, yawning again and sounding like he was starting to drop off to sleep. "At least the mandrakes are doing well. That means Flint is gonna be fine."

"Yes, it does." That took a large weight off of Draco's conscience, really.

"It'll be fine. If that journal was the reason for all this, then it's taken care of. Now shut up and go to sleep. I'm hurt and need my rest."

"I'm not keeping you." Draco smirked, letting his eyes close. Everything was going to be fine. This year's mystery was all wrapped up and just in case, Blaise and Hermione were still looking into the pureblood families. So... There was no need to worry.

So why did it feel like it was only starting?

::

"Oi, did you two hear?" Fred was waving the two over, George speaking to Ginny who looked a bit upset about the matter. The matter was probably the most recent petrification. "About Flint?"

Draco rose an unamused eyebrow. "Seeing as he was taken to the hospital wing, yes, we heard." Beside him, Harry made a beeline for their usual armchair, collapsing into it.

"Bloody awful, isn't it? I mean, we all hate Flint, don't get me wrong, but that just... That's harsh. I mean, if this really is some Heir of Slytherin, why'd they go after one of their own?"

Draco followed quickly after Harry. "Who knows," he said as a response. Luckily, they were still small enough that they both fit in the chair, and Harry didn't even bother putting up the effort of complaining.

"I think it's just _horrible_ ," Ginny shook her head with a frown. "I mean, I heard his parents are real torn up about it. Sending howlers to Dumbledore and everything."

"We all hate him."

"Everyone does."

"But no one's that cruel."

"Wonder if he's still aware."

Draco rose suddenly, grabbing his things. "I'm going upstairs," he announced. He didn't bother to wait for any responses, only hurrying up the stairs to the dorm and near slamming the door shut behind him. The sound of it opening had him startling back and bumping into his nightstand with a curse.

"Want to talk about it, or help me with Potions? Because I think Severus has it out for me again."

"There's nothing to talk about- You did it again." Draco frowned, his head snapped up to look at Harry.

"Wha- I did what again?" Harry paused from where he was getting his bag, looking startled.

"You called him 'Severus,'" Draco said.

"Oh... I guess I picked it up from you?" Shrugging, Harry bypassed his Potions homework and instead grappled for some spare parchment and pens. "I mean, sounds better than Snape, yeah?"

Draco paused before smiling and nodding. "I always thought so." It was nice, having a friend like Harry.

::

It seemed Flint's petrification had swept the whole school, all four houses scared and cautious. It wasn't unusual to see protection charms cropping up and younger years traveling together in large groups. Draco and Harry both still got odd looks, but it seemed no one was certain anymore on just the 'Heir' really was. "Are you going back to the Manor for the holidays?"

Draco nodded swiftly. "Anything for some time away from here. You're invited along, you know." That had Harry stumbling in his steps for a few moments before quickly catching up, trying to hide how pleased he looked.

"I guess I do kind of owe you after not going last year. Your parents won't mind?"

"Actually, Mother wrote me recently about how she hoped you would come."

"Then I guess I'm going." Good. Harry needed to spend some time in a _proper_ home, instead of hiding away in the castle throughout the entire year. "Oh, yeah. Hermione said she wanted us to meet her in the library. Her and Blaise might have found something, I think?" Draco frowned, grabbing their things.

"And you waited until now to mention anything?" There was a scoff behind him, but Draco decided to be nice and pretended to ignore it.

"She said it didn't really matter when we met them. She mentioned it this morning at breakfast."

"Harry, it could be important! When a woman says it doesn't matter, more likely than not, it very much does matter!" That was a lesson both his mother _and_ Pansy had drilled into him. It was one he wasn't going to be forgetting anytime soon.

"Alright, alright. It's a Saturday so we have all day, at least." Harry was quick to catch up, snatching Draco's hand and twining it with his own. "Slow down a little, yeah?"

"Or maybe you should hurry up. Think of it as extra Quidditch practice," Draco said with a laugh. Laughing himself, Harry sped up a bit more to keep pace.

"Wood's certainly let up on us. He seemed really beat up about Flint. Fred and George said he's blaming himself because of all the bad things he said after the match was over."

Draco gave a weak grin. "Someone should tell him otherwise."

"Katie and Angelina went up to the task. We'll be back on our crazy training schedules in no time." Harry let go of his hand before darting ahead. "Bet I can get there first!"

"Oh no you don't!" Draco laughed, running along after him.

By the time they tumbled into the library, Blaise and Hermione had taken over two tables and was looking to have created an entire system around the mass of books they had collected. "Children, honestly," Blaise tsked as the two headed over.

"As are you, Blaise. In fact, I'm older than you," Draco laughed, tugging Harry over. "Any progress?"

"You'll be happy to know, or maybe not happen, to know that we've ruled out all of the Sacred 28, and a few other well-known pure-blood families besides. We managed to trace far back enough that we could look up Salazar's _known_ descendents and work from there."

"Well, not _all_ of the Sacred 28," Hermione butted in, frowning. "We found a family named Gaunt, but none of the students here are related to them. At least, none that we know of."

"Gaunt?" Draco frowned. "I've heard the name once or twice, but only from father, and never with kind words." They had been some of the strongest believers in _pure_ blood. According to Lucius, it wasn't unheard of for close cousins to marry and have children.

"No, you wouldn't. They were well known, but not in a good way," Hermione shook her head, pushing a book over. "The last known Gaunts attended Hogwarts sometime in the early 1900s. After that, nothing."

Draco frowned, looking over their work. "Well that can't be right..." How could a family just disappear?

"Never any children to carry on the name," Blaise explained. "Plus two of them ended up in Azkaban and the other vanished."

"Where'd the other go," he asked, leaning over their shoulders.

"That's where it gets spotty," Hermione sighed. "The last Gaunt to attend Hogwarts was Merope and she was never heard from after her dad and brother went to Azkaban."

"What's Azkaban?" Harry frowned, leaning over to look at the books himself.

Draco waved. "Wizard prison. Trust me, you don't want to be sent there." He looked over them again. "And there's no Gaunts in the school?"

"Not a trace," Hermione confirmed. "We're going to start working our way through the other seventh years. See if we can't find anything more concrete. It has to be a student- Perhaps we ought to check all the teachers?"

"I don't think it's the teachers," Draco said with a sharp shake of his head. "Why would there be a fifty year gap between then and now? Why wouldn't it keep going?"

"That's what we really need to focus on," Harry spoke up, arms crossed as he leaned back. "Why _now_. Why this year, out of nowhere, is this all coming back?"

"What's different about this year..." Draco glanced to Harry, worrying at his lip. The only thing he could think of was...the journal.

"Dunno. Must be something, though." Was it really the journal that was the cause of it? If so, that meant the attacks would all stop now that it was gone.

Good. That meant less to worry about.

::

"Duelling club? Like, actual dueling with our wands and everything?" Harry was up on the tips of his toes, trying to see the notice board where others were crowded around it.

"Actual dueling," Draco confirmed with a widening grin. "With our wands and everything." While Lockhart would be bloody useless, Draco might be able to bully Severus into teaching them some actual dueling. But first...there was something he had to make sure happened. Maybe he should prepare Harry, first? As far as he knew, the boy had no _idea_ what he could do. Draco bit at his lip before tugging Harry aside, away from the crowd. "This may sound out of nowhere, but what do you feel about...snakes?"

"Snakes?" Harry gave him an odd look, as if he couldn't quite believe Draco asking the question out of nowhere. "I like them well enough. They're not too bad of company, really."

"Good conversationalists, yeah?" Just like that, Harry was lighting up and darting forward to take Draco's hands before anything else could be done.

"So that's a wizard thing, right! Talking to snakes? I mean, I always thought I was crazy where I was able to understand them but no one else could, you know?"

Draco blinked, giving a small grin. "Ah... Yeah. Kind of a wizard thing. Pretty rare, actually. Wish I could do it."

"Rare? You mean understanding snakes?" Harry tilted his head, frowning. "I mean, I can't do it with other animals. Just snakes."

"Still a rare talent. Not many wizards can do it." Draco continued to grin, tilting his head, as well. "When did you figure it out?"

"Oh, um... I used to take care of Aunt Petunia's garden and there were always a few snakes in there from time to time. There was also the time I set a snake on my cousin at the zoo, but that was mostly by accident. He'd never been to Brazil."

"You set a snake-" Draco laughed, shaking his head. "You've got to tell me all about the conversations you have with snakes- Hang on. There's somewhere I think you'll like."

"Really? Where?" There wasn't even a bit of a fight put up as Draco started dragging him away, Harry only calling out and absent goodbye to Blaise and Hermione. Draco tugged him along.

"You'll see." It wasn't a far walk, not when Draco had near memorized the path to get there years ago- Or, well. Years in the future? Ah, time travel was so confusing.

"Draco, um... Why are we outside the girl's lavatory?"

"No one uses this one. And _look,_ " Draco said, gesturing around the room. "Snakes."

"I mean, there's a lot of snake designs." It was a moment before the boy started looking around a bit more, tilting his head this way and that at the engraved snakes that were everywhere. "How come no one uses this bathroom?"

"Only because Myrtle frequents this bathroom," Draco said with a shrug. Oh, lovely. Myrtle was here today. Usually she was skulking around the upper bathrooms. The boys', too.

"Myrtle? Who's Myrtle?"

"She's one of the Hogwarts ghosts. Glasses? Pigtails? A year or two older than us?"

"That'd be _me_." Myrtle's sudden appearance had Harry scrambling to hide behind Draco, eyes wide and oh, alright. Harry startled easily, apparently. "I don't often see _boys_ in my bathroom."

"I was just showing Harry what a lovely bathroom it is. He's fond of snakes," Draco said with a warm smile, trying to stay in her good side. It seemed to work well enough, Myrtle relaxing and flying around them a bit curiously.

"My bathroom _is_ one of the best. It's not often people show up who don't want to make fun of me."

"What?" That ahd Harry frowning, stepping forward. "Why would they make fun of you? You seem like a nice, er, person."

"Myrtle, I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Draco even gave a little bow. It was a moment before Myrtle was giving a hesitant curtsey back, and ah, yes. Myrtle had been a muggleborn who had died the last time the Chamber opened.

"Pleasure. I've heard about you, you know." Myrtle was looking at Harry, eyes wide and curious. "You're the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Well, he certainly had help, last year," Draco said with a smirk.

"Ooh, I heard about that, too!" Myrtle settled down to sit on one of the sinks, looking... Looking _happy_ for once. She had looked much the same when Draco had spent time with her in his sixth and seventh year. "Tell me the story. No one ever _talks_ to me around here."

Draco smiled, glancing to Harry. "I think we can spare just a few moments." Harry stared between them for a moment before giving a small smile and pulling himself up on the sink next to Myrtle.

"Well, you see, it all started because of this newspaper article."

::

"Professor! Can I go up against Harry?" It was their first day at the dueling club after the disaster that was Lockhart and Severus 'dueling.'

"If you wish." Severus definitely knew he was up to something, but the good thing was that he didn't know _what_. That would be in Draco's favor, this time around. Draco climbed up in the stage, looking to Harry expectantly abs beaming.

"Come on." Shaking his head, it was a moment before Harry scrambled up after him.

"Hope you know what you're doing, because I don't."

"Of course I do." Draco readied himself, smirking at Harry. "Ready?"

"I feel like you have an unfair advantage here," Harry complained, reading himself anyways and grinning back. "Ready." Draco cast the spell, summoning a snake with little fanfare. Now he just had to hope things went the same way... "Well if you wanted everyone to know you were a Slytherin, that's certainly a way to do it." Harry was definitely nervous, trying not to move as the snake slithered forward. Due the crowd around them, just like last time, the snake went towards the Hufflepuff. Finch-Fletchley was his name, if Draco wasn't mistaken.

Severus walked forward, looking ready to wave his wand at the snake before Lockhart was stepping forward instead, "Don't worry, don't worry. I'll take care of it." Oh, Severus definitely did not look pleased.

"Sir- Sir, that's not a good-" Too late. The snake was throw into the air by the incompetent spell, and this time when it landed on the ground, the snake looked angry. It seemed to be ready to lash out at the closest person - Justin of course - when everyone in the hall heard hissing syllables. They weren't coming from the snake. Draco stared at Harry, a grin starting to form.

The snake was slowly backing down before laying on the ground, looking quite harmless. Harry seemed surprised, looking up to Draco and Severus with confusion. It was only after Severus banished the snake that Finch-Fletchley spoke. "Just what are you playing at, Potter!"

"Shut up, Huffpuff! You should give him a little more respect! He just saved your life!"

"More like tried to end it!" With that, the child was quickly making his way through the crowd, and oh, no. The whispers and mutters were already starting, and there were more than a few who were looking at Harry in _fear_.

Draco frowned, shaking his head. "Idiots."

"Draco." Severus nodded towards Harry. "Get him out of here. I'll handle the rest of the class." With that, Severus was raising his voice even as Ron and Hermione clambered onto the stage, each one trying to gently nudge Harry down. "Well? Did we tell you to stop dueling?" Draco nodded and grabbed at Harry's arm, tugging him out of the room.

"Wha- Hey! What's going on?" Harry tried to tug his arm back halfheartedly, Draco only pulling him out of the Great Hall. It was Ron who spoke voice.

"You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth!"

Draco looked Harry over. "You're alright?" He checked Harry over, ruffling his hair.

"I'm- I'm fine. What's a Parselmouth? What's everyone freaking out about- And what was _Justin_ talking about. If I hadn't told that snake not to attack him-"

"Parselmouth is a name for wizards who can speak to snakes." Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Everyone thinks it's a 'dark power.'"

"That's because Salazar _Slytherin_ was known to be one," Ron muttered, quickly backtracking at Harry's look. "Not that that means anything, mate. I mean, could just be some family thing passed down to you, right? Besides, _you're_ not exactly a dark wizard, far as I know."

"No, he's not- What was it you said, exactly? Don't...something him?" Draco tilted his head at Harry curiously.

"I told the snake 'don't hurt him'. How are you not sure, you were there. You heard what I was saying, everyone heard what I was saying!" Did... Did Harry not realize he had been _hissing_.

Draco frowned at that, not realizing Ron wa staring with wide eyes. "How'd you know what he was saying?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe I'm learning Parseltongue." He didn't even know how he knew. It just... It felt right.

"You can't _learn_ Parseltongue," Ron shook his head. "It's a _magical language_. You either know it or you don't, simple as that."

"I was speaking _English_ , what's it matter?" Harry was looking between the three of them, looking more and more unnerved. "I... I was just speaking like I am now... Right?"

"You weren't," Draco said with a shake of his head. "You were hissing. And Weasley, I am obviously learning it, seeing as I understood some words, but not all of them."

"I was hissing?" The waver in Harry's voice had them all looking over, Harry looking... He looked as unsure as when Draco had first seen him at his relatives house, over the summer. "I wasn't... How could I be doing that without _knowing_ I was doing that."

"Just like you breathe without knowing you're doing that," Draco said with a shrug. "Really, it's not as bad as they're making it out to be. It's just rare."

"Really rare," Ron muttered, throwing an arm around Harry after a moment. "Don't worry about it, mate. Justin's an idiot if he couldn't see you were trying to help. This will all die down by tomorrow."

"Really," Draco sighed. "Let's go back to the dorm." This was going to be fine. It hadn't been too bad last time, right?


	12. Losing Time

Draco sighed as he walked to his bed, flinching at the loud laughter from the other boys as he bumped into his nightstand. Honestly, sometimes these children were...exactly that. At least Harry was quiet. Quiet and calm and sleeping in Draco's bed again. Wait. Draco frowned and walked over to Harry. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry yawned as he cracked an eye open. "Why?"

"I just...wanted to make sure," Draco said with a weak grin. "Alright. Night." He turned back around and fell into his bed. There was a sound of either annoyance or amusement from Harry, the child struggling for a moment before tugging the blankets over Draco.

"On a bright note, no one thinks you're the Heir of Slytherin anymore."

"They probably think it's the both of us, actually."

"I think the general opinion is either me, or both of us. Rumors about how one of us went after Flint because of the Quidditch match and how it turned out."

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "This is all mixed up." This wasn't going how it was supposed to. Slytherins didn't get petrified. The fact that one had just made it seem like they really _were_ to blame. He really was changing things now.

"Tell me about it," Harry mumbled, Draco glancing over to see he was on his stomach and staring at the headboard. "Maybe the sorting hat was right."

"About what?" Draco twisted until he was on his side facing Harry. He gave Harry a sweet smile, running a hand through his hair. It served to relax him, at least, Harry leaning into the touch with a soft sigh.

"About me being in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor."

Draco smiled. "I think you would have been great."

"You wouldn't have been there, though," Harry forcibly blew the bangs that were covering his scar. "And then I'd probably be stuck at the Dursleys still instead of being here."

Draco tilted his head at that. "What do you mean?"

"You're the one who broke me out of my house over the summer, in case you're forgetting. You also scared Uncle Vernon into leaving me alone for most of it at the end of last year. Plus I'd have no idea what I was doing without you telling me about all of this. I just... I'd be lost without you."

"...Without me, you wouldn't have been locked up to begin with," Draco said quietly, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"You don't know that for sure," Harry yawned once more, and oh. Playing with his hair _did_ make him tired, didn't it? "Maybe where you're from, that other timeline, the same thing happened to me there."

Draco paused and thought about how much he'd talked about perfect Potter to any who would listen that summer before second year. "Probably. Without me, it wouldn't have happened."

"So you're pretty important to me no matter what timeline," Harry laughed, squirming closer and half-laying on top of Draco. "Good to know." Draco laughed softly, holding Harry close.

"I guess so, huh? Let's get some sleep. It was a long day."

::

Draco was half focused on his book, half focused on Harry from where he was pacing back and forth across the room. "Maybe I should apologize to Justin- Or, you know, explain myself! I mean, he didn't know I was telling the snake to back off, and I usually get along alright with him." Draco rolled his eyes at that.

"Justin can go-" Draco glanced to Neville and Dean still in the Room. "Shove it. He obviously knows nothing about you." Groaning, Harry moved to collapse across the end of Draco's bed.

" _Still_. Do you think I should go find him? We have Herbology off cause of the snow storm, so he's probably in the library or something."

"I think you'll be fine." Draco blinked, and a moment later, he was sitting in a different position on the bed.

His legs were over the side, and his book was set down beside him. As well, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Draco frowned and looked up at Dean. "What just happened?"

"What?" Dean looked up from where he was doing homework of his own and... He didn't have that much done a second ago, did he? "It's been quiet since you and Harry left."

"Left?" Draco frowned before his eyes grew wide. "What did I say? What did I do? Has there been another attack?" Draco looked around his bed as best he could but there was no sign of the Diary... Was it just so connected to him, now?

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Dean slipped off his bed and walked over, looking a bit concerned. "You said something about going with Harry to get a book from the library where he wanted to talk to Justin. Then you just got back. I mean, you looked a bit tired, but that's about it... Why do you think there would be another attack?"

"Because- I-" Draco groaned and stood, walking out. "I have to go find Harry." He couldn't believe- It had to have been the diary. There was no other reason for him to suddenly be _missing_ memories like that! Granted he had thrown it out the window, but... It had to have been. How else would he suddenly be missing time-

Time. The Time Twister. What if this time wasn't the Diary? He'd used the Time Twister to gain time. To give himself seven years. What if in return, he had to _lose_ time? That... That couldn't be possible, could it? Although, he had been warned there could be side effects. It wasn't like it was thoroughly tested magic. Was this one of the prices he had to pay? Lose time in order to gain it? But what did that mean. How did he act when he 'lost' time. Like himself? Or like... Like how he'd been at this age the _first_ time. Instead of walking around now, Draco was sprinting and panicking. He had to find Harry and figure out what happened.

Finding the first group of people he could, he walked up to them. Maybe they had seen Harry, since the library wasn't too far from here. "Can you believe it?"

"I know! I didn't think _Potter_ would be the Heir, but there he was. Right in front of Justin and Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I just can't believe a _ghost_ got petrified like that."

Draco's eyes widened. The Diary. It had been the Diary. But how? "You lot. Potter. Where is he right now?" The group - first and second years it looked like - went silent at once, all of them staring at him with wide eyes.

"D-Dumbledore's office." The first year was the first to speak, hiding behind one of the others. "Please don't have him petrify us!"

"No- No! Shut up, it's not him!" Draco shook his head, hurrying to wait outside Dumbledore's office. It was incredible how much of a relief he felt when he saw Hagrid was there as well, looking nervous.

"Draco! There ya are! Was wonderin' where you went after seein' you- Don't worry, don't worry. Was in there meself just a moment ago. Dumbledore doesn't think Harry did it."

"You saw me? When?" Draco stared at him with wide eyes. He'd seen Hagrid? Talked to him? How much had Tom done? How long had it been?

"'Course I did. Just a bit ago when you two were leavin' the library. Said you were headin' back up to the dorms. Must've heard what happened- To think they all believe Harry did this! Just isn't right. Wrong place at the wrong time, mark me words. Potters are good at that."

"Do you know how long they'll be? I need to talk to Harry _now._ It's important!"

"Won't be much longer, I expect. Draco, are you alright? You look worse than Harry when I saw 'im!"

"Yeah... Think I'm catching something." Draco paced the width of the hallway, arms crossed against his chest tightly. He couldn't believe this was still happening. He had stopped it. He had _stopped it_.

It could have been seconds or minutes before Harry was coming down on the steps, looking rather small and drawn in on himself. Draco launched himself at Harry, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. "Harry- It happened- In the dorm- Or happened again."

"Wha-" Harry's arms were around Draco just as quickly, although he seemed startled. "What do you..." Harry went tense in his arms at once, breathing seeming to stop. "The journal?"

"Last I remember, I was reading in the dorm and telling you not to worry about yesterday and Finch-Fletchley." Draco tugged Harry away, hiding his shaking hands.

"We were together until after the library, and that couldn't have been more than ten minutes since the attack?" Harry slowed his speed a bit, looking hesitant. "I guess you didn't hear what they said about me in the library, then."

"No- Why? What did they say? Harry, what did _I_ say?"

"Just that you wanted to come with me in case I needed you, and then after we ran into Hagrid you said you were going back up to the dorms to start packing for the hols."

Draco shook his head. "That wasn't me, that was _him._ Harry- I don't remember any of this."

"But we got rid of the journal- You threw it out the _window_. There's no way it could still be controlling you when you aren't writing in it... Right?"

"I don't _know!_ " Draco gripped Harry's robes tightly. "I'm scared." This was _terrifying_. It was one thing to be forced to follow Voldemort like he had, but now he wasn't even in control of himself in this- This _mess_. He... He didn't know what to do here.

"If it helps, it's not just you." Harry was wrapped around Draco tightly in a moment, hugging him close. "Come on, let's get back to the dorms. We'll... We'll figure this out, Draco."

::

"We have to tell them." As soon as they had reached the dorms Harry had pushed them into Draco's bed and tucked the curtains around them, closing off their space to where it felt small and safe. Draco appreciated it more than he could say.

"Are we sure the journal was behind all this? Yeah it was taking you over, but it's gone now. Maybe it's something else?"

"Harry," Draco said with a shake of his head. The first time, Mrs. Norris got petrified. Last time, it was Flint. Every time he takes me over, someone gets petrified. This time, it was Justin and Nicholas."

"Should we tell a teacher about this? Dumbledore?" Harry had at some point laid down next to Draco, relaxed against him. "They might know something about all of this."

"I don't know if we should go that far. Just... We'll Wait until after holiday. If during all of holiday it doesn't happen, I think we'll be fine."

"At least we'll be out of the school soon, and all the rumors going around _now_." Ah, yes. Everyone currently thought _Harry_ was the Heir, didn't they? Draco nodded.

"Just a couple more weeks," he said with a smile. They all needed a break, he and Harry especially. At least Draco had the benefit of sometimes knowing what was happening, or what would happen. Harry knew nothing.

"Hey, Draco..."

Draco tilted his head as best he could, curling around Harry. "Hey what?"

"What... What kind of things did people say, after that attack by Vol- By You-Know-Who. About me?"

"What do you mean? You mean when you were a baby?"

"Yeah. Like I know about 'the Boy Who Lived' stuff but was there anything...else?" Harry shifted, looking uncertain.

"...Most of the wizarding world thought you were the Savior. Some, like my family, thought you were the new Dark Lord. Even better and more powerful than the last."

"Yeah, that's about what Macmillan and the others said. That he went after me because he didn't want the competition," Harry muttered, hiding his face. "What if they were right?"

Draco shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Trust me, they're not. Think about how you feel about hurting muggles you don't know just because they're muggles."

"What's them being muggles have to do with anything?" Harry looked up with a frown. "I'd feel bad no matter what they were."

"Exactly. Voldemort, he enjoyed hurting muggles. And that's the point of it all. You don't want to do that."

"So I'm not going to be the next dark wizard or anything, right? I don't have some weird magic no one else does?" Well... Potter had always had _more_ magic, but not stronger.

"You're not going to be the next Dark Lord, no. The only thing you can do most others can't is speak Parseltongue." Nodding, Harry relaxed against Draco with a sigh.

"So we're telling Ron and Hermione about this?"

"We probably should... Can it wait until after holiday? I don't want to worry them."

"It can definitely wait." That was three attacks, which meant there should be... One more?

They had time.

::

Draco knocked on the door, entering when given permission. He smiled sweetly. "Uncle Sev."

"Whatever you're here to ask me for, the answer is no."

"I wasn't going to ask you for anything," Draco pouted, looking as cute as he could. He only had so much longer he could get away with acting like this, and if it got him what he wanted, he would do it as often as possible.

"Draco, I helped raise you. I know when you're after something," Severus sighed, absently flicking his wand and cleaning up after his latest Potions class. "What do you want."

"Well, it's just that... You assign so much homework over hols and half your students don't even do it, so assigning so much is a waste, especially since no matter what, you end up spending at least one class hour on review. Really, you're only creating more work for yourself."

"I'm curious, did you honestly believe that would work?" There was no need for him to be so _rude_ about it. "How are you and Harry coping with the latest bout of trash that constitutes as 'gossip' these days."

"I should have waited until you were in a better mood," Draco said, crossing his arms with a pout. "We're surviving."

"I'm hardly ever in a 'better' mood," Severus rolled his eyes, tousling Draco's hair as he wiped the board clean and replaced it with instructions on how to brew Draught of the Living Death. Must have been preparing for his N.E.W.T class. "At least you two will be at the Manor for the next few weeks. And yes, Narcissa _does_ tell me everything."

Draco frowned at that. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind..." Tell one of them his secret, he told the other. Good to know. He had forgotten how close the two were... It was unbelievable he had, considering Severus had made an unbreakable vow with his mother to keep _him_ safe.

"Aren't you supposed to have a Charms lesson in a few minutes?"

"You don't know that for sure," Draco said with a smirk.

"Mm." Severus gave him a rather dry look, getting the last line of instructions on the board before sixth year students began walking in, looking dead and lifeless. Just as Draco remembered. "Go to class, Draco."

"Fine. But I'll be back."

"Of course you will be. You have a Potions class after lunch, today."

::

"Right, so I think that's everything." Harry huffed and puffed as he sat on top of his trunk, looking exhausted and ready for a good nap. "I forgot how many clothes you and your mom bought me before school this year."

"Isn't it nice?" Draco fell back onto his bed, smiling brightly over at him. "We get to go home." Home to _his_ manor, not that sad and depressing pit of despair it had been after the war.

"Yeah..." Harry laughed, a short, incredulous noise of surprise. "Yeah, we do, don't we?"

Draco tugged Harry over, grabbing him tightly and curling around him. "I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with you."

"Oh- I- Ah- Too! Me too! I'm glad! Really glad, aha, yeah, um, yes. Do you- Is there anything else? To pack?" Poor thing was blushing red as could be. He was still probably nervous and embarrassed when Draco caught him off guard with hugs.

"Nope. That should be all of it." Draco stared up at the ceiling, laughing quietly. "We get to go home, tomorrow." He was caught off guard as Harry moved to suddenly be sitting on top of him, grinning down at him so Draco was now looking at _him_ instead of the ceiling.

"It's gonna be great. Do I have to wear anything special for the ball your parents are throwing? I should get them some Christmas presents. What do you think I should get them? Is Severus going to be there? I should get him something too! I've been thinking of telling them about the Dursleys and everything- I really won't have to go back to the Dursleys this summer if I ask them? Are you sure? Because I can still go back to Privet Drive, it's okay if I have to-"

"I promise, Harry, it'll be alright. If they disagree, I'll kick up a stage four. Maybe even a stage five." Draco grinned at that. "Uncle Sev will probably be there for some of the time, though not all of hols. And you just have to wear formal robes, though I'm sure they wouldn't be opposed to one of your muggle suits."

"I have a suit- I remember you mom making me get a suit because I didn't want to get formal robes. Yeah, okay- What do you mean by stage four and five?" Harry settled down to get him comfortable, hands braced against Draco's chest. This kid was _adorable_ , really.

Draco smirked. "I have different levels of fits."

"Different _levels_?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fits... Like tantrums?"

"Yes, exactly." Draco looked at him before sighing. "Stage one is normal enough, pouting and whining, stage two is when I start to raise my voice and stamping my foot and all, stage three I start yelling and occasionally cursing, kicking beds and the like. Stage four is when I start destroying things and screaming, and stage five is when I start crying along with everything else. I rarely have to pull that one out."

"I... I'm not sure how to react to this information," Harry finally admitted, looking down at Draco as if trying to solve a puzzle. "I have never seen you throw a- Well, no... I think I"ve seen a few stage ones and a two. Maybe four when we were down with the Philosopher's Stone."

"Yes, exactly. I was being an effective distraction and nuisance." Draco beamed up at Harry.

"You're ridiculous," Harry laughed, shifting to where he was laying out over Draco. "And comfortable."

"Mhm. Feeling better?"

"Much better. It'll be nice, to get away from all this Chamber of Secrets mess."

"I think so, too," Draco confirmed, hugging Harry close. Just another day and they would finally be on the train home, at least for a short while- Oh, hm. "Harry, do you know how to dance?"

"Uh..." Oh, dear.


	13. The Potter Connection

"Mother." Draco ran forward, hugging her tightly and hiding his face in her chest. It wasn't even a second before Narcissa was hugging Draco back just as tightly.

"It's so good to see you, Draco. I've been so worried ever since I've heard about all these attacks at the school."

"Well, we're here, now."

"I was right," Lucius muttered. "He should have gone to Durmstrang." There was a huff from Narcissa, the woman giving Lucius a light slap on the arm as she finally let Draco go. As soon as she did, she was scooping up Harry in a hug, the child having been hiding a few feet away.

"It's good to see you as well, Harry. I'm so happy you agreed to spend the holidays with us!" Unsurprisingly, Harry was silent, tensed up, and looking ready to bolt.

Draco smirked. "It took my excellent persuasion skills, but he's spending all holiday with us." He was incredibly proud of himself for that little fact. Even if it was rather simple. Harry seemed to do near anything he asked these days... He would have to look more into that later.

"Th-Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to be staying with you." Draco gave Harry a strange look before he looked back up to his parents and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I wanna go home," he whined.

"I imagine so! Right, let's get you two back to the Manor and washed up for lunch, shall we? You have all your things? Your trunks and owls, anything you might need?" While Narcissa fretted, Lucius went to Vanishing all their things home, looking fondly amused at Narcissa's ramblings.

"That's all that we brought, Mother," Draco said with a laugh. "We didn't bring the entire castle."

"As long as you're sure." Narcissa took Draco's hand before pulling out her wand, the two disappearing with a flick of her wand and reappearing in front of the Malfoy Manor. It was a second later Lucius and Harry appeared, Lucius just barely able to keep Harry from hitting the ground face first.

"Thanks, Mr. Malfoy." Ah, yes. Harry didn't do so well with Apparition and Floo travel. Poor thing looked green. Draco couldn't help his continued laughter, watching Harry regain himself.

"You alright, there?" There was a grumble of what could have been insult or agreement, Harry following after Lucius through the gates. It was interesting to see Lucius had taken a fondness for Harry. Harry was also trailing along after him, which Draco found to be incredibly cute.

"You know..." Narciss spoke quietly, watching Harry with interest. "If he wanted to spend _all_ his summers here... I'm sure neither I nor your father would mind."

Draco beamed at that. "In fact, he'd love to! It'll be really helpful when we're...getting ready for N.E.W.T.s." Draco's enthusiasm drained out. By that time, Voldemort may be in control of the Manor.

"Do you think we should talk to him about it now, or later? Perhaps when he gets off the train?" Narcissa frowned for a moment before a spark lit up in her eyes. "Or... Oh, yes, that could work."

"What, Mother? What could work?" He tugged on her hand to get her attention. "What is it?"

"I just had a brilliant idea that involves one of Harry's christmas gifts," Narcissa smoothed down Draco's hair, smile devious and pure Slytherin. "Would you be a dear and keep Harry in your room the night before Christmas? I want to be able to have enough time to adjust the bedroom to his liking, since it'll be his now." His. As in permanent.

Draco beamed and nodded. "I can definitely do that." Looking back to Harry, he had to work on not laughing at seeing Harry was questioning Lucius about any and everything he could think of - mostly about the Ministry - and looking more and more curious by the second. "Harry, you need to breathe at _some_ point!"

"No I don't!" Harry was grinning even more, and, good. Much better than his drawn in behavior over the past few weeks. This would be a good break.

::

"I came as soon as I could!" Draco and Harry had been lounging on Draco's bed, Harry shoving his sketches and drawings to the floor the second Pansy threw the door open. "I heard about the travesty that must be fixed!"

"Pansy, I'm so glad you could make it," Draco said, rising to his feet and taking her hands in his. "As you know, it's urgent, and we don't have much time."

"What's... What's happening?" Harry was scooting off the bed, looking as if he wasn't sure to reach for his wand or not. "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Oh," Draco mumbled solemnly. "You don't know, alright."

"We have time," Pansy soothed, letting go of Draco's hands and stalking over towards Harry. "I'll teach him everything he needs to know."

"Should I be scared? I feel like I should be scared." Harry was doing his best to circle around Pansy and hide behind Draco, which, alright. Draco couldn't blame him for that. Draco took Harry's shoulder and pushed Harry towards Pansy.

"Arms out." Cautiously doing as told, Harry didn't try to escape until Pansy was settling his hands in the proper position.

"Nope- No- I am not learning to dance. You're not- No."

"Harry. You're required to dance, at the ball. Either Pansy teaches you now, or mother does when she finds out." There was a long moment before the child sagged in defeat, Pansy smiling at the action.

"I like a boy who knows when he's beaten. Now, Harry, I'll be teaching you the waltz. It's something every _proper_ boy should know. It's really not that hard, either. And if it makes you feel better, Draco is going to be here the whole time to help. Right, Dray?"

Draco nodded. "Right. And if you like, you don't even have to dance with any real girls. Pansy doesn't count, of course. You can just dance once with me."

"Is that... Is that allowed?" Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes, Draco narrowing his own when he saw Pansy trying not to laugh.

"Not only is it allowed, it's _encouraged_. Now, let's start, shall we? I expect you to get this by lunch, understand?"

Draco gave Harry another smile. "I'll be right here the entire time."

Surprisingly, Harry was a quick learner when it came to dancing. He began to get the basic steps down after an hour, although twenty minutes after that Pansy was sighing in frustration and letting Harry go. "Dray, switch with me. He's too tense for me to do anything else, maybe he'll relax around you."

Draco sighed and stood, walking over. "Alright, alright. Now first of all, don't look down at your feet."

"Wha- How else am I supposed to keep track of what I'm doing," Harry whined, happily letting Draco take the lead as he got back into position. Honestly, Draco didn't know what Pansy was talking about. Harry was perfectly relaxed.

"Just follow me. Don't necessarily follow the logic, follow the music, and follow your heart," Draco said with a smile. Ignoring Pansy's choked laughter - whatever that was about - Draco gently tugged Harry into the beginning sequence of steps.

"Distract me, because I'm doing my best to not look down and I'm failing at it."

"Just look at me, Harry. Don't focus on anything else. Just me."

"That's pretty easy." Harry had one of his soft, shy smiles showing, green eyes near shimmering. "I'm used to focusing on nothing but you." Draco rolled his eyes in fond amusement, at that.

"And you lot call me awful."

"That's because you are," Harry teased, no longer focusing on his steps. It was doing wonders, since he was loose and comfortable in Draco's hold. "If you spin me, I'm going to hide all our potion books."

"I'm going to spin you, now." Draco beamed, prepping himself for the move.

"Draco, don't you dare-" Draco spun Harry with a quiet laugh. It was shaky, and could definitely use some practice, but Harry's grin was wide and delighted when he settled back in Draco's arms. "You're lucky I enjoyed that."

"Perfect."

::

"Mother! Mother!"

"Yes, Draco, I'm in here."

Draco ran into the room, beaming and smiling brightly. "We taught Harry how to dance!"

"It was a long, tiring process, but we finally managed to get progress done," Pansy flounced into the room after Draco, flipping her hair with a smirk. "He took quite well to being led around the room." Behind them, Harry was near hiding behind the doorframe.

Draco tugged Harry over, near bouncing on his toes. "Do you want us to show you?" It was a miracle Draco managed to hold onto Harry tight enough that he couldn't escape.

"I would love to see what you've taught him," Narcissa smiled, looking to Harry. "Would you care to show me what you learned, Harry?"

"U-Um. Sure?"

Draco beamed and grabbed Harry's hands, guiding him into position. "Remember. Don't look down." Draco gave him an encouraging smile and started the dance.

"Easier said than done," Harry mumbled, keeping his gaze trained on Draco's chest as he followed the steps. He really was getting better. Draco took his hand off Harry's hip long enough to tilt Harry's head up. Draco smiled at him, spinning and twirling them around the room. As he had been the last few hours, Harry's face was red in embarrassment as he stared at Draco. At least he was grinning, relaxing more and more into the moves as the dance went by. Finally, the two broke apart and Draco bowed before turning back to his mother.

"See!" Laughing, Narcissa nodded along as Harry hid back behind Draco with a quiet squeak.

"You both were wonderful. I take it you'll be dancing together at the ball, then?"

Draco gave a nod. "I told Harry that he only has to dance once with me, and then he'll be let off the hook. Do you think father will be alright with that?"

"I think he'll be fine with it," Narcissa smiled, tousling Draco's hair. "Pansy, you're welcome to stay for dinner if it's alright with your mother."

"I'd be delighted, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy smiled sweetly as could be as she gave a curtsey. "I'll go Floo her right now, if that's alright." It was amusing how disturbed Harry looked at the sight. Draco laughed quietly, taking Harry by the hand. Draco felt... He felt lighter. Like there wasn't anything weighing him down. Back at Hogwarts, it felt like there was always some reason to not be happy. But this was nice. Being home.

::

It said a lot that Draco's first reaction at hearing his bed curtains drawn back was no longer to reach for his wand. No, now his reaction was to lift his bed covers, letting a scared Harry crawl in next to him. Although the hitching breath instead of silence was new. Draco turned around, sitting up halfway. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"'S nothing." Through a sliver of open curtain, Draco was able to make out clear tear tracks on the boy's face. A nightmare, maybe? He knew Harry had them, but never to _this_ extent.

Draco gave a shake of his head, pulling Harry closer. "Come on, Harry, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Just some old nightmares," Harry didn't fight against the pull, only moving closer to Draco and near hiding against him.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Draco rubbed Harry's back, running his other hand through the boy's hair.

"I thought it had stopped by now. It should have _stopped_ by now, it doesn't even make sense!" Harry buried his face in Draco's shirt, words muffled as he spoke. "It's always the same thing. I'm always watching myself kill and torture others, and there's always this _laughter_ and green light and _screaming_." Draco's face fell and he tugged Harry up.

"Harry, this is very important. What does the laughing sound like?" Merlin, Harry looked like a _wreck_. Draco really hoped he was wrong. Just this once, he really wanted to be wrong.

"'S... 'S loud. High, like, like _high_. High pitched, I guess?" Harry shut his eyes, tears starting up again. "Cold. Cold and _cruel_."

"Harry, it's going to be alright. It's not really you doing all that, I promise." Voldemort... How was Voldemort getting into Harry's head? How was he doing it _now?_ He didn't come back until fourth year!

Maybe... Potter had said in the papers there had always been a connection between him and Voldemort, one formed when he survived the killing curse. Maybe this was a side effect? Seeing... Seeing _his_ memories... "It feels like it."

Draco frowned at that. He took Harry's hands tightly into his. "Harry. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Hesitantly, Harry shook his head with wide eyes. "And this one won't be broken either. That person you saw wasn't really you."

"Can... Can I stay here? With you?"

Draco nodded with a smile. "As long as you'd like."

"Tell me it's going to get better." Harry certainly knew how to go for the heart, didn't he?

"It is going to get better. It may not seem like it, but it will."

"Good night, Draco." Poor thing sounded utterly exhausted. He would have to talk more to Harry about this when he was calmer... See if these nightmares were normal or if they had come out of nowhere.

For now, the two of them needed sleep.

::

The beginning of the Christmas Ball was tomorrow, and while Draco should have been planning things, he couldn't help but think on the nightmares that had been bothering Harry for the last few nights. Potter had mentioned that connection between him and Voldemort, but Harry hadn't had nightmares like these before. Had something triggered it? Voldemort shouldn't be returning until fourth year. So then what else could it be? Poor Harry could barely sleep most nights, whereas Draco couldn't be sleeping better.

Even now Harry had excused himself over half an hour ago, the child probably curled up asleep somewhere and trying to get just a few hours of rest in. Something needed to be done, but he didn't want to just dose Harry with Dreamless Sleep. That wouldn't fix the problem, just put it off. Although it may be the only way he could get some sleep... He would ask his Uncle Sev. Certainly he had an idea about it all. It didn't take much work to track him down either, not when the man was cloistered away in his potions lab and working on multiple things at once. "Before you ask, I am not helping either of you with your holiday homework in any of your classes, and no. To whatever potion you're about to ask for."

"It's not for me. Harry- He's been having nightmares every night for a _week._ I think he needs Dreamless Sleep." That had Sev pausing, glancing at Draco before adding something to the potion he was working on and casting a stasis spell on it.

"Has he told you what the nightmares are about? Dreamless Sleep won't solve the problem beyond helping him catch up on sleep. He won't be able to rely on it."

"He has. I just want him to sleep soundly. Please, Uncle Sev." Draco pleaded, staring up at him. It didn't take long for Sev to sigh and give a consenting nod, heading towards one of the cabinets.

"Alright, but I'm only giving you enough for a few days. Try to talk to him about what might be causing this. He's less shy and quiet than he was at the beginning, but he's still far too closed off."

"I know. And trust me, I'm trying to figure it out, just... Nothing is adding up." A few bottles of Dreamless Sleep was set down, Draco staring at them for a long few moments as he tried to sort through his thoughts.

"You don't have any idea of what might be causing him this distress?"

"I do, but nothing that makes sense," he said with a shake of his head.

"Sometimes what's the truth doesn't always make sense," Sev sighed, removing the stasis spell on his potion. "Talk to him, but don't push for any answers. He trusts you, Draco. He'll tell you what's wrong in due time."

"Thank you, Uncle Sev." Draco grabbed the bottles and nodded, scrambling back to his room. He just managed to get the door closed when he saw his bed curtains were half drawn, Harry curled up on a bunch of pillows like a crup puppy. Poor thing hadn't even made it out of his robes.

Draco walked over, nudging him. "Harry. Harry, wake up." There was a quiet groan, Harry cracking his eyes open and staring blearily at Draco before shooting up with wide, panicked eyes.

"What time is it? Did I miss dinner? What about the ball- Don't tell me I slept through the opening! Ooh, your mom is going to be so mad at me-"

"Harry, it's okay. You didn't sleep through anything. We still have time to get ready." Draco set down the bottles on the nightstand, smiling softly at Harry. "How'd you sleep?"

"About normal," Harry sighed, slumping back down against the pillows. "Which is to say terrible. I don't know what's causing all these nightmares. I'm used to getting them a lot, but never this bad."

"Have they changed, at all? Any idea what's causing them?" Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair. It served to have the boy relaxing, at least, Harry leaning into his touch.

"No idea what's causing them, but they're getting more...clear. Like before they were kind of vague, blurry. Now they're clear like they really _are_ happening. Or happened before."

"What are they? Like, exactly?" Draco remembered what Severus had said. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"It's like..." Harry shifted before looking down to his hands, flexing and clenching them for a moment. "It's like I'm someone else in those dreams. Like I've become someone else. Every night, I keep doing these horrible things. Killing people, torturing others, laughing the entire time I do it... People keep calling me 'the Dark Lord' and it feels like I'm... Not happy, but pleased. I don't like it because how could anyone ever be pleased doing all those kinds of things?"

Draco took Harry's hands in his own, staring down. "If they were Voldemort." It was easy to feel Harry tense up, the child's voice shaking when he spoke.

"Why would I be dreaming as if I was him."

"Remember what Dumbledore said, about how magic leaves a mark? Sometimes not always marks we can see?" Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's. "Maybe this is how he left his mark."

"I don't want his mark," Harry's body sagged against Draco's instantly, the child looking so _worn_. "I just wanted a chance to be normal, to be just like everyone else. But instead I'm 'The Boy Who Lived' and is the only thing standing in the way of one of the darkest wizards to ever live? Who would want that?"

"I know, Harry. But we're here for you. And even though everyone else calls you the Chosen One... I still chose you." That had Harry laughing, not even pausing before he was squirming his way into hugging Draco as tightly as he could.

"You're such a sap."

"I am not! Take it back!" Draco laughed as he shoved at Harry's shoulder, pushing him back down on the bed.

"You're the biggest, sweetest, stickiest sap to ever exist," Harry grinned, grabbing onto Draco's shirt so he went down with him.

"Oh, shut up!" Draco shook his head, pulling Harry back up. "Come on. We've only got two hours to get ready!"

"Get ready for what? The ball isn't until tomorrow," Harry frowned, letting himself be pulled up anyways.

"For dinner, of course. And I want to get you all spiffied so we can show them how well you clean up before tomorrow."

"Getting ready for dinner doesn't take two hours." Aw, he thought he could get out of this. Harry truly was an adorable child sometimes. "Draaaco!"

"Come on! You need a shower, and then we need to brush your hair and then get you dressed and maybe a little bit of makeup..."

"I am not wearing makeup, Draco!"

Ah, it was nice to have things back to normal for a little while.


	14. Christmas at Malfoy Manor

**Kit here - We just want to wish you all a happy Thanksgiving and holiday and thank you so much for sticking around for all our stories! I'm glad to see that so many of you enjoy our AU - especially it's rewritten form - and we hope you continue to enjoy it! Enjoy your turkey (or ham, if you're like me)!**

 **Or if you're allergic to turkey. What the both of us are thankful for this Thanksgiving is the time we spend with one another, constantly writing, and being able to never skip a beat. We're also thankful for all of our readers, across all of our fandoms. Even if you don't celebrate with your family, still have a wonderful day, and eat plenty. ~Kas**

 **Kit here again - Enjoy your time with your significant others, too, even if they make you CRY while trying to write an AUTHOR'S NOTE. Happy holidays again and enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

"Harry, you've seen me in the mornings versus when I come out of the loo. Harry, my natural eyelashes are not black." There was a pause where Harry stared at him oddly before looking back to the mirror.

"It looks fine on you, but I'm still not wearing any makeup."

"It wouldn't be much." Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked at Harry in the mirror, smirking. "Just a touch of eyeliner, to really make your eyes pop... Maybe a little blush."

"Trust me, I don't need help with the blush," Harry swatted at Draco's hands, huffing and pouting. Really, he was acting as if this was torture. "No. Because the second I agree, it'll become a regular thing. I _know_ you."

Draco stared at Harry before huffing. He grabbed the eyeliner and held it dangerously close to Harry's eye. "Eyes closed." There was a long moment before Harry reluctantly let his eyes slip close, arms crossed over himself as he leaned back a bit.

"If I look stupid because of this, I'm going to do something very violent to your wardrobe. Maybe burn everything." Draco beamed, putting just a touch of eyeliner at the corners of Harry's eyes before he set the pencil down and grabbed the blush brush. Maybe a nude lipstick... Play off that pure innocence. "I can hear you scheming."

"Don't worry about it... Don't open your eyes until I tell you to." Although there was another huff, Harry stayed still and allowed Draco to work in peace, only making a muttered comment about how strange certain things felt. He would definitely have to get Harry used to wearing makeup. "Aaand... Open," Draco said with a smile.

Sighing, Harry opened his eyes and looked to the mirror. The look of surprise on his face was something Draco hoped to remember for a very long time. "Bloody hell..."

Draco beamed. "I told you you'd look good. What do you think?"

"I...don't know." Harry stared at the mirror before shaking his head. "This is weird."

"You look amazing," Draco said in a hushed tone, giving Harry a tight hug.

"Yeah, well... As long as you think so I guess it isn't too bad," Harry laughed, relaxing at the hug. "How long until the ball starts? I still need to get my suit on."

"Another hour. Which is _just_ enough time!" Draco tugged him up and smiled brightly. Surprisingly, Harry had been very sneaky when it came to his own suit, keeping Draco away from it and saying that Pansy and Narcissa were helping him with it.

"More than enough time. I'm still not letting you see the suit until the ball starts, you know. Pansy said it's supposed to be a surprise." Draco pouted, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Oh, and just so you know, I invited Granger and Weasley. I have to go get dressed, I'll see you soon!"

"Wha- Draco!" Ah, balance restored.

::

"Draco, darling! There you are!" Pansy was quick to wrap Draco up in a hug. "Just got finished with Harry. I'm guessing you did his makeup? He looks divine in it, doesn't he?"

"That's what I told him. He looks amazing." Draco glanced back at her. "I did the right thing, inviting the other Gryffindors, right?"

"I think you did. Blaise and Granger are already in a debate about something or other, and Weasley is actually very good at socializing. Must come from having so many siblings."

"Good. Good. So, where's Harry? He was excited to show me the finished product."

"Most likely? He's probably hiding behind your mother. I'll go see if I can't flush him out in time for the first dance."

"Please do so." Draco smiled and looked over towards his mother. It seemed as if she was quietly talking to Harry, who was indeed tucked behind her and neat completely out of sight. It was another moment before Narcissus moved to the middle of the ballroom.

"Welcome, everyone, to our Christmas Ball. We hope you enjoy yourselves during the next few nights. For now, I ask you to find your partners. Our first dance is soon to begin." Draco walked towards Harry as quickly as possible, smiling at him the closer he got.

"Harry... Bloody hell." While Draco had his doubts about muggle suits, they looked amazing the way Harry pulled it off.

"Pansy seemed to think this one looked best. They all looked the same to me, really." Harry's smile was almost shy, the child shifting nervously. "Just one dance, right?"

"Unless you want more." Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face, looking over Harry and holding his hand out.

"You're terrible." Harry took Draco's hand after a moment, smile nervous. "Help me not look like an idiot?"

"You don't need any help." Guiding Harry into position, Draco made sure Harry was balanced properly before noticing he was looking at their feet. "Remember. Just look at me. Don't worry about anything." Draco tilted his head up with a smile.

"Easy for you to say," Harry grumbled, looking up at Draco and smiling after a moment. "You look great by the way."

"I know. That's why I always take so long." Draco laughed and led them into the dance.

"Yeah, but... You look great even when you don't. Just... Yeah." Harry cleared his throat, looking over Draco's shoulder. Draco rolled his his eyes at Harry.

"You're a mess, aren't you?" There was a sharp pain from his foot, Harry smirking.

"Whoops. Guess that's what happens when I'm not looking down."

"I'll get you back, after this dance."

"Smile, Draco. We're in public."

"For now," Draco said with a smirk.

::

"How do you manage to take as long getting out of your clothes as you do getting into them." Harry was whining and groaning and pitching a fit as he rolled around Draco's bed, already dressed in his pajamas - although he seemed to have forgotten he had makeup on. Draco laughed quietly, shaking his head as he got a hand towel damp with warm water. The blond had finally dressed into his own pajamas, and was now walking towards Harry with the towel in hand. He sat beside Harry's head, towel hovering over him.

"Eyes closed." It was still startling sometimes when Harry obeyed his requests so easily, eyes closed and expression lax in utter trust. This never would have happened with Potter. Not in their lives. Draco smiled fondly, though the boy didn't see it. He only wiped the makeup off before dabbing at Harry's nose playfully. "There. Put up such a big fuss, and then you forgot all about."

"I didn't forget," Harry complained, peeking an eye open as his nose wrinkled. "I just, you know, forgot to remember is all."

Draco tossed the towel aside, smiling as he laid down beside Harry, immediately winding around him. "Mhm. I'm sure." Ah, Harry was always so warm and cozy and perfect to use as an extra pillow.

"Did you have fun? At the ball?"

"Loads. More than I've had in years." Draco leaned his forehead against the top of Harry's back, relaxing against him. It was nice to notice that Harry was just as relaxed under him, sleep thick in his voice.

"Why's that? You seem like you'd have fun all the time at something like that."

"The last one was my birthday ball... This one was fun because you were here." That earned a quiet laugh, Harry's back shaking a bit with the vibrations.

"Should I start coming to all of them, then?"

"I'd love nothing more."

::

"Uncle Sev! You don't normally come to these! Special occasion?" Draco beamed up at Severus, Harry close at his side. Severus glanced at them both, glass in hand as he absently watched the other dancers.

"Just the typical reason, Draco. Your mother being a vicious woman who has no understand of pity, or sympathy."

"Are you at least enjoying yourself? Mother went all out, this year." There was most certainly a reason for the ball being more lavish than normal, but Draco wasn't sure of it just yet.

"As long as she leaves me to my corner," Severus' lips twitched, the man nodding. "Then, yet. I suppose I am enjoying myself. You two?"

"We're having a marvelous time of it all, aren't we, Harry?" Draco smiled at Harry, their arms hooked together.

"Y-Yes. It's actually fun, spending Christmas like this." Hm. Still shy and quiet around Severus, but he was getting better at least. As proven when he took a breath, not looking at the ground when he spoke again, "Better than the Dursleys, definitely."

"Well," Deco declared offhandedly, "Anything is better than them. Where are my manners, can we get you something, Uncle Sev?"

"I'm quite alright." Severus flicked his gaze between the two, but he didn't press for anymore information about Harry bringing up his family. "Although I believe your friends might need help. Last I saw, they were being kidnapped by Slytherins."

"Ah, yes, thank you. Have a nice evening, Uncle Sev," Draco said as he tugged Harry along. "Let's go save your Weasel, Harry." That earned a snort from Harry, the boy happily following along after him as he called his own goodbye to Severus.

"You know if Ron was taken by Pansy then there's nothing I can do, right? There's nothing either of us can do."

"I know, but we can at least pretend to make an effort."

"'Pretend'." It was a few moments of searching before Harry nudged his side. "Pansy and Ron are dancing over there. Ron looks miserable but I'm pretty sure manners were drilled into him by his mom. Would make sense."

Draco looked him over before nodding. "I can take care of this." Draco walked over with a charming smile. "Pansy. Harry was just telling me he wanted to practice leading."

"Really?" Pansy was marvelous at keeping her excitement hidden. "I suppose since you won't do it properly, I'll have to do it myself." Letting Ron go, Pansy turned to Harry with a sharp smile. "Come on, then. Never keep a lady waiting."

"Ri-Right." Sweet revenge. Draco glanced to Ron and nodded away from the dance floor, smirking slightly. Ron was quick to escape, mumbling something about never saying a bad word about Malfoys again. Draco doubted it, but he was willing to show some goodwill for the holidays. "Um, you never taught me how to lead?"

Draco gave him a nod. "You'll do fine." Before he could offer any more reassurance, Pansy was whisking Harry off onto the dance floor. Poor thing, he'd be trapped like that for a while. "Oh Blaise~" There was a faintly muttered swear a few feet away, and a snort that sounded as if it had come from Hermione. "I would so love to have a dance partner, Blaise."

"You're rather terrifying, when you do that," Blaise's eyes were darting around, as if looking for an escape. Silly boy. "Are we sure the hat was right in putting you in Gryffindor?"

"Not at all. We know it wasn't right." A tense silence fell before Blaise sighed, defeated as he held his arms out.

"Fine, fine. You or Pansy were going to force me anyways."

"I'm much more preferable," Draco said with a sigh, leading Blaise into a dance.

"True. At least Harry can keep up with her." Oh. Harry, huh. That was good, that was very good.

"He can, can't he?" Draco smiled in Harry's direction softy. A snort from Blaise drew his attention back to the boy, Blaise just shaking his head in fond amusement.

"I want to say I'm surprised, but I'm really not."

"What? What are you surprised by?" Draco tilted his head with a slight smile.

"It's what I'm _not_ surprised by," Blaise teased, switching their positions to where he was in the lead. "Now come on, let's go save your baby snake over there before Pansy devours him."

"He is a snake, isn't he?"

"About as crafty and sneaky as you." Draco gave a content sigh.

::

Draco whined quietly, rolling over in bed. It was too early to be up. Why was he up? There had- Harry. "Draaaco, come _on_. It's _Christmas_! You can't stay asleep forever." Draco finally sat up, sighing quietly.

"I suppose it is." Draco gave Harry a sleepy smile. Harry was beaming and looking much happier than he had a few days ago. The nightmares must have finally settled down.

"Well then come _on_. Wake up!" Draco let Harry tug him along until they got to the living room where the Christmas tree was set up as every year. Harry was near vibrating in excitement, wishing a happy Christmas to everyone they had passed in the halls - house elves included. He was rather certain Dobby had fainted. Draco couldn't help but to laugh, shaking his head at Harry.

"You're a delight." It was adorable the way Harry was bouncing around the tree, looking eager as his hands twisted his shirt.

"I'm just excited because I know I'll actually _get_ something this year," Harry beamed, looking around the tree some more. "Did your mom put my pile somewhere else? I don't see it."

"Oh, they're probably all mixed in, lemme see." Draco sat down beside the presents, setting them into four different piles. It didn't take too long, although he was occasionally distracted by Harry's excitement.

"Is mine not here? Cause those are all big piles, so they're probably for you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and maybe Severus, right? Maybe she put mine in my room."

"What? Oh, no, that one's yours," Draco said, gesturing to the pile next to his own and sitting down to patiently wait for his mother and father before opening anything. It was a moment before he noticed Harry was staring at the pile Draco had pointed out, looking confused.

"Did... Did you get some of yours mixed up with mine?" What? Why would- Oh.

Draco shook his head, giving Harry a soft smile. "No, Harry. Those are all yours. I checked them over, myself."

Slowly sitting down on the floor, Harry tilted his head back to look at Draco, "There's so many of them."

"Mother thought you deserved it," Draco said, tilting his own head.

"For...what? I didn't do anything," Harry frowned, poking at one of the boxes almost curiously. "I mean, I don't think I did." Draco nudged at him.

"I think that's the point." This would probably still take Harry some getting used to, but he at least didn't argue back against all the presents. The wide grin was also a very good sign.

"That..." Moving to collapse against Draco's side, Harry shook his head. "I love this place."

"I'm glad you do." Draco leaned back against him, smiling. It was nice that he was able to give Harry things like this. Things he had always taken for granted in life... At least in his time Potter had the Weasleys. This time, though, Harry had...him. And honestly, Draco loved that.


	15. The Truth of Tom Riddle

**A/N: Kas - Happy holidays, happy new year, and Merry Christmas! Someone asked for a new chapter for Christmas! I /had/ been planning on updating the chapter earlier, but since they specifically wanted it as a Christmas present, here we are! And what great timing, too! I was in such a good, happy, fluffy mood, and then I proofed this chapter.**

 **Kit - I would like to wish you all happy holidays and and a happy new year and apologize for my vindicative girlfriend. I hope you finish out the year with a good vibe and start the new one with a wish for better days to come! Happy holidays again, everyone!**

* * *

"This is why you should have done your work over break," Hermione lectured, Ron and Harry scrambling to get answers down over breakfast.

Draco shook his head in amusement. "Why did you think I didn't want to go exploring and flying all the time?"

"Cause you're boring," Harry glared at his homework, looking disgruntled. "Do you think McGonagall would accept late homework if I was deathly ill?"

"I think you'd have a hard time selling that," Draco said with a snort.

"Dunno. Do you know any spells to give me the Black plague?" At least Harry wasn't struggling as much as Ron seemed to be.

Draco sighed, giving Harry an amused look. "I'm not going to try to give you the Black plague."

"Please? Pretty please?" Draco rolled his eyes, going back to his tea. "Fine, fine. I won't leave my homework until the last minute anymore."

"That's all I ask. For now." Taking pity, Draco helped nudge Harry towards the right answers. "We don't have all day."

"I know, I know." Furiously scribbling down a few more things - and making his font as big as possible - Harry let his scroll roll up with a tap of his wand. "There, done!" Draco laughed quietly, making Harry a cup of tea.

"You're ridiculous." It was nice to be back at Hogwarts. Even if he loved the Manor, the castle would always be home. Besides, the rumors against him and Harry had died down, to where there were only whispers about the Heir and Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue. "Maybe we should visit Myrtle, again. She hardly gets visitors, and maybe we can weedle some information out of her."

"And the truth will out," Hermione said, rather dryly. "You be nice to her. She's always so down. One of the reasons no one ever uses those toilets."

"Trust me, Granger. I know that well enough." That was one of the reasons Myrtle had actually understood him in sixth year... He'd have to try hard to be the girl's friend this time around. She deserved one with all she was put through.

"At least this nasty Heir business is finally gone," Ron shook his head, finishing up his own work. "No more petrified people in the hallways. That's always good." Yeah... Yeah, the diary was gone, after all.

"Indeed," Draco said with a nod. Things were finally starting to look up.

::

Draco blinked. He had just been on his way to the library... Oh no. It happened again. Trying to keep calm, he looked around more closely. It seemed as if he was on the third floor... Yes, yes, there was the statue of the one-eyed witch with a hump. Alright, not too far from where he had been going, but what was he- Had Tom managed to attack someone again? Why- _How_? Draco looked around, but he was the only one in the hallway. He ran to the end to look to the one adjacent. No one there... He ran to the other end of the hall. No one there, either.

There was nothing around him, no students, no petrified persons, no evil entity or monster. It was just him, in a place he shouldn't be and confused as to how he got here. Did... It hadn't been Tom? It couldn't have been. Tom only used him when he was attacking someone. So then how had Draco ended up near where he'd been trying to go, and had no memory of it, whatsoever?

None of his classes were this way so it couldn't have been sleep walking or anything of the sort- Well, no, he had class around this time when he was in _Slytherin_. Was he... Was he reverting back to his old self? Was he saying and doing things he used to? No- No, no, no, not- This couldn't be happening. If he was acting like his twelve-year-old self in those moments- If he was around _Harry_ in those moments- _No_. Draco ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor common room, slipping and sliding the entire way.

Tumbling through the portrait hole, he would have hit the ground face first if one of the older years hadn't caught him, a glance showing it to be Wood, "Whoa there, Malfoy. You alright?"

"Harry- Where's Harry? Where is he? I need to talk to him." After a second of staring, Wood nodded over towards the fireplace, Harry curled up in their armchair and scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Over there. Are you two okay? Are _you_ okay?" Draco ignored him, rushing over to Harry, his arms tightly gripping either side of the armchair.

"It happened again." There was a scramble as Harry tried to save his latest sketching from being stabbed with a pen, the boy huffing and looking up at Draco before his eyes widened as he realized.

"But- But it's _gone_. How could it have happened again?"

"I don't-" Draco shook his head. "I don't think it was him. There wasn't an attack, this time. Nothing. I just blinked, and I was in a completely different hallway." He shook his head some more, finally looking at Harry and hiding his shaking as he lowered his voice. "I think I'm losing time."

The only thing that fully stopped his shaking was when Harry's hand twined with his, pulling him down into the armchair - it was starting to get cramped with the both of them in it. "What do you mean you're losing time. Like... Does this have to do with, you know. Everything?"

Draco gave a broken little laugh. "I gained time, right? The law of equivalent exchange. To gain time, I have to lose some." It was one of the first things he had learned with alchemy, when it had interested him. To gain, something of equal value must be lost. It was why only certain metals could be turned into gold, only those with the same properties rearranged. It was why no other Philosopher's Stones had ever been made. He still wondered what price Flamel had paid. He wondered what price _he_ was paying now...

"L-Lose time? Like- Like you just lose memories, or..."

"I don't know," Draco said with a shake of his head. He went back through his memories only to find... There _were_ gaps. He could hardly remember _his_ first year, the only ones coming to mind of last year. "I think so. I don't know."

"You said it was untested magic, the... The time twister." Harry was keeping his voice as soft as he could, near sitting in Draco's lap to keep their conversation private. "Is this just how it balances itself out?"

Draco let his head fall. "I don't know. There's literally no way to know. The man who made them isn't going to make them for another few years, and the few who used them are in different timelines."

"I don't know what to say," Harry finally admitted, fully shifting into Draco's lap and holding him tightly. "But will it help if I try to keep an eye on you? Maybe if we can figure out how you act during the gaps, we'll know for certain what's going on." Draco nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and hiding his face in the younger's shoulder. "You know, the dorm's empty right now, and you promised to help me practice my poses." Draco gave another nod against him, holding onto his bag tightly.

It took a little nudging, but the two finally got up the stairs and into the dorm, Draco feeling a bit of tension leave him as he no longer felt anyone watching them, or heard any whispers. "I can try to explain the whole speaking to snakes thing to you, if you want? You're usually pretty caught up on that - mind, I still have no clue how I do it."

Draco smiled softly and nodded, laying out on his bed. "Alright. As long as you can do that and sketch."

"Easy," Harry smirked, crawling up to rest by the headboard with his things. "Now, don't move for about four hours."

"Easy," Draco replied.

"With one leg in the air."

"Harry, I'm not putting my leg in the air." There was a pause before Harry's response was _hissing_. Not just frustrated noises, but hissing syllables that had clear tone and purpose. "No matter how nicely you ask," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Leave it to a snake to be flattered by snake language. Alright, no leg in the air, but let's see if we can't learn enough to scare Ron at dinner tonight." This... This was much better than thinking on what had happened. On what he might be losing.

::

Turning to ask Harry's opinion on their Defense homework, Draco paused as he realized they were outside Gryffindor tower, Harry in front of him and... Why was Harry shaking- Why did he look ready to start _crying_? Draco frowned, taking a step closer. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong, what happened?" He couldn't stop his wince as he saw Harry take a step back when he got closer.

"You... You don't really think that. You can't. We... We promised."

"Harry, what's going on? What did we promise?" Draco took a step back from him, as well. He looked around before he felt his stomach drop. "It happened again, didn't it?"

"It wasn't you." He wasn't sure what was worse. The fact Harry sounded so unsure, or the fact the boy was pressed up against the wall and still shaking. "We promised to always be friends, so I know that couldn't be you. Because you wouldn't act like that towards me...ri-right?"

"Harry, what happened? What did I say, what did I do?" Draco shook his head, stepping back until he was against the opposite wall. "I don't- We were just doing our Defense homework."

"You just- You suddenly stood up and looked weird. Like you weren't really here. I followed you out here and then you started calling me Potter and-" Harry swallowed, looking smaller than ever. "You brought up the Dursleys, asking things like if they'd kicked me out yet. You asked where my- Where my 'pet mudblood' was-" That seemed to be the most Harry could get out, silent as he stared at Draco as if begging for an answer.

Draco shook his head again. "That wasn't me- Harry, that _wasn't me._ I turned around to ask a question about our homework and we were out here, please, believe me." Draco was pretty sure he didn't even breath until Harry took a step forward, and then another. He didn't stop until he was in front of Draco, hugging him tightly and hiding against his neck.

"That's how you used to act, isn't it? Back... Back then."

" _Malfoy,_ " Draco choked out, trembling as he hugged Harry back just as tightly. "I don't- I don't want to be him, anymore."

"You're not- You're not, Draco, you're not like that. Whatever this is, we'll figure it out, okay? You're not like that- I _know_ that wasn't you. Maybe, I mean, maybe it was, but not anymore. Now you're my best friend and the most important person in my life."

"I'm scared," Draco said, closing his eyes tightly and clutching at Harry's robes. How could he not be? Everything with Riddle, and now this? Now he was reverting back to how he used to be? If he did that around the wrong people...

"We'll figure it out. This didn't happen last year, remember? It didn't happen, so maybe this is temporary. Left over from where that journal tried to use you."

"I don't know. I don't know anything."

"Then we'll figure it out. Me and you? We're able to go up against Fred and George and probably win. We can do anything."

Draco wasn't so sure about that.

::

"If I have to see one more of those cupids," Ron muttered darkly, looking as if he wanted to stab Lockhart with his new wand. Draco was glad to see he had gotten the new one over Christmas. Draco gave him a nod.

"Agreed. I'm just glad we haven't gotten any." As if to remind him that the universe hated Harry Potter, the boy was jerked to a halt by one of the dwarves. Harry bumped into Draco, and Draco fell to the ground with the force of it, his things falling out of his bag.

"Oi, you. Got a message for a Harry Potter to be read out loud." Swearing, Harry glared at the dwarf as he tried to help Draco with his things.

Draco grumbled to himself, picking up his things. "I've got a message..." His fingers brushed against something that felt like leather and the blood rushed out of his face. "Harry."

Looking over, Harry suddenly went pale, "We got rid of it. You threw it out the _tower_."

"There haven't been any attacks since before the holidays." Wasn't that the point? The diary was made to open the Chamber. "I haven't written in it at all. There haven't been any attacks, Harry."

"So maybe it only works when you write in it? That's the only way he can control you?"

"But he's done it when I haven't written in it. Remember Finch-Fletchley?"

"It's been a while, though... And like you said, no attacks-"

"Oi, are you going to listen to this bloody poem or not? I got places to be mate!"

"No, he's not," Draco said tersely, dragging Harry up and tugging him away. They managed to get away, Ron and Hermione providing a nice distraction.

"I don't get it, how did the book end up in your bag? It was gone!"

"I don't know!" Draco shook his head. "I need to ask him."

"But- What if he takes you over again?"

"You can stop him, Harry. I know you can."

"Fine, but later. During dinner when no one's around, okay? If it's been fine this long, it'll be fine for a few more hours."

"Okay... Okay, right." Just a few hours... Right. He could handle that, maybe spend the time thinking up questions to ask Tom.

::

"Okay. The moment I look off, be ready. He's a sixth year Slytherin." Waiting until Harry nodded, wand tight in his hand, Draco looked down to the diary. Maybe he should have taught Harry the incarcerous spell... Draco nodded and opened up the diary, writing down carefully. ' _Tom._ '

' _Draco. I wasn't sure you would ever write to me again. Finally starting to see things my way?_ '

' _Here I thought you were seeing things my way, the way you've been possessing me._ '

' _I haven't possessed you in months, Draco. Not since you stopped writing. I could only do that when we shared beliefs, when we wanted the same people punished._ ' Draco frowned at that. He waved Harry over, pointing at the words. Harry frowned himself, looking just as confused as more words appeared. ' _Isn't that why the cat was punished? That caretaker hurt you two earlier that day. Flint, and his harm of Harry, that Hufflepuff and the dirty lies he told._ '

Draco shook his head as he wrote. ' _I didn't want any of that and you know it._ ' Upset at the instances, but never... He had never wanted any of them like this.

' _Didn't you? We both know you have it within you. That bloodlust, the desire to hurt those who have hurt you._ '

' _I don't have bloodlust, and I don't try to hurt people. That's the difference between us._ '

' _Yet you served a Dark Lord and tried to destroy the world? How noble of you._ '

Draco's free hand balled into a fist. ' _How dare you! That is not what happened! You are twisting my words!_ '

' _No, you're just not owning up to who you really are! You traveled through time to run from who you are, and you don't even realize it._ ' The words were rough and shaky, as angry as Draco's own.

' _That's a lie! I acknowledged what happened, and set forward to fix my mistakes! I am not running away!_ ' How could he, when everything he did haunted him? He still had nightmares, some nights.

' _Then prove it! Why don't you use this diary? Why won't you let me help you solve all your problems! How many would be fixed if you had power like this in your hands? How many people could you avenge, could you get to first before they got to you!_ '

' _That's not what any of this is about! You lied to me, and told me Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets!_ ' The edges of Draco's vision began to blur with angry tears.

' _Because if I had told you then you would have thrown me away before I could help you- Can't you see that's all I'm trying to do? Draco, I just want to help you so you don't end up making the same mistakes I once made. That's why this diary is here. That's why I'M here. To help others not repeat my past._ '

Draco's shoulders shook before he looked up at Harry. "I think he's telling the truth." From where he was seated on the bed, Harry shook his head hesitantly before shaking it a bit more firmly.

"He's trying to help by controlling some monster that hurts students- Hurts _kids_. Draco, last time someone died from this thing. That's... I thought that's what you came back to prevent."

"I came back to stop a lot. I- I don't know, anymore." ' _You're trying to kill students. I can't stand for that._ ' There was a long time before there was more writing, the smooth elegant style now cramped and small, as if... Scared.

' _You must understand, the both of you - no doubt Harry is behind you reading every word, I can tell. I had friends like him. It was different. It was so different. Do you really know? The time I grew up in was dangerous even in the Wizarding World. There was darkness rising, dark wizards who wanted nothing more than to watch everything burn. I learned how to protect myself and those I was close to, it was war. What else was there? It... I'm memories pressed between pages. It's not easy to know that war is finally over._ '

' _A twelve year old says unkind words and so you try to kill him?!_ ' Harry was right. Riddle wasn't- He wasn't right in the head. This wasn't okay. This wasn't even _Riddle_ , this was some piece of magic that a sixth year had made- One that was over fifty years old, at that!

' _You won't trust me again, I can see that. I know what's coming, though. You've told me what happens. To the world, to you, to Harry Potter._ ' Beside him, Draco felt Harry stiffen. ' _Keep this diary. You might have use of it one day in the future._ '

' _Oh, I'm sure I will._ '

"He's...letting this go like that?" Harry was skeptic, shaking his head as he leaned back. "No one lets things go like this. Not people like them. He's going to try and use you again."

"I know. That's why we're going to burn the book." Draco held Harry's hand. "Come on, the fireplace should be lit downstairs." As it was still dinner, the common room was empty when the two made their way down the stairs, the diary held loosely in Draco's free hand.

"Should have done this at the start," Harry said quietly, keeping a wary eye on the book.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen sooner." Draco smiled softly and held the diary out. "I'll let you do it."

"With pleasure," Harry took the diary, a shudder wracking through him before he paused as he stared down at the diary with wide eyes. "Did... Does this thing ever feel almost alive, when you hold it?"

"...Sometimes. Not all the time." Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "Let's end this." Squeezing back, Harry offered a smile before tossing the book into the fire, as far back as he could get it.

"Let's hope that's enough."

"It's a book. It'll burn. Want to sketch?"

"Definitely. How long can you stand on one leg?"

"I have a better idea."


	16. Hissing in the Pipes

"Harry," Draco said quietly, the two of them laying on bed for the night. "You didn't believe him, right? All those things he said?"

"Which parts," Harry mumbled, eyes half shut and expression showing he was close to drifting off to sleep. "He said a lot, Draco."

"About why I came back." There was a shift beside him, Draco soon feeling Harry curled up on top of him, a quiet yawn his first answer.

"Still thinkin' about how he said you only came back because you were running?"

"Do you think he's right? Do you think I'm just...running away from it all?" Because it was a valid question. Yes he had gone back in time to change things, but... Maybe he really was just running away from it all.

"I think he was desperate enough to tell you anything to get you to doubt yourself," Harry sat up, staring down at Draco. It took a moment for him to remember that Harry was twelve, and not older. Not like the look in his eyes suggested. "Trust me, Draco, everything you've done has been for the right reasons."

"How do you know that, though? Harry, I'm _losing time._ I'm starting to turn back into-"

"We don't know that's because of the time twister, though. Maybe it was some last trick of the journal."

"Do you remember what exactly it was that I said? What I did?" Slumping back down, Harry gave another yawn as he laid on top of Draco. It seemed a moment where he was putting his words in order.

"Didn't I already tell you? You seemed dazed and left the tower, once you got outside you started calling me Potter, asked something like if I was 'stalking' you again. Started calling me and everyone names, going on about purebloods and blood traitors and 'a certain type of class that mutts will never have', or something." ...That last one was- He had never said things like _that_ before, had he?

Draco frowned, giving a small shake of his head. "Mutts? I used that word specifically?"

"Yeah, you used mutt. Why?"

"I've never used that in terms of muggleborns, before. Sure, in terms of werewolves, but other than that..." Maybe he'd been making a crack about Lupin? No, his second-year-self wouldn't know about Lupin. Did all his memories blur when he slipped? It was possible... Like he had noticed earlier, he didn't remember his first year in his timeline. When he had thoughts of the boats, or buying his first wand, he only remember last year, being at Harry's side. "And you're sure I was referring to muggleborns?"

"Positive," Harry nodded, tucking his face against Draco's neck. "Only you used the word mudblood. Compared them to mutts off the streets that needed to be put down? Bit blurry."

"Mudblood is a word a lot of purebloods use. It means dirty blood. I've been doing my best to stop saying it... I've never used mutts in that context, before." Werewolves, when he was older, but not...

"Maybe not," Harry spoke quietly, understanding in his tone, "But is it something that might have been more common a long time ago? 50 years ago?"

Draco's face fell and he bolted to sit upright. "That _snake!_ " There was a quiet yelp from Harry, who tumbled off him and clutched the covers tightly, eyes wide and startled at his sudden movement. "Riddle- The diary! He made it _fifty years ago!_ "

"And because of everything you told him," Harry's eyes grew wide, full realization hitting. "It wasn't _you_ who was slipping, it was _him_."

"He made it seem like I was just- Like I was losing it!"

"And then he tried to swoop in and help, make it seem like he was there for you. That little-"

"We don't have to worry about it, anymore. We burned the book." Draco took a breath, smiling at Harry. He fell back beside him and hugged him close. "I don't think I'll have a single nightmare, tonight."

"Good," Harry happily hugged back, settling back down. "Now stop moving. 'M tired and the professors are going crazy with how much homework they've been giving us lately."

"Alright, alright." Draco squirmed until he was curled around Harry, nose buried in the younger's hair. It smelled nice, actually. Like pine. "Good night." Things were going to be alright, now. Everything was going to be fine. No more attacks, no more losing his mind, and the students would wake up by the end of the year.

"Good night, Draco."

::

When Draco woke up, his arm was wrapped loosely around Harry, and the blanket was half off of him. Wrinkling his nose, he chalked it up to moving around in his sleep. Or Harry moving, since the child was shifting to curl up to him the second he shifted. Draco chuckled quietly, tugging Harry closer. "Morning."

"Mornin'," Harry groaned, burying his face against Draco's chest. "Any chance we can sleep in and avoid the day?"

"Afraid not. We have class to get to." Draco remained in bed a moment longer before slipping away. It was a little bit sad how tempted he was to crawl back into bed at Harry's whine. Kid didn't know how vicious he was when using crup eyes like that.

"Draaaco."

"...Just a little longer." They didn't _really_ need to go to first hour, did they? Glancing back to the bed, Harry was looking at him with sleepy eyes, mussed hair, and had part of the blanket lifted up. He was doomed before he started.

When they made it to their second class a few hours later, Ron was snickering under his breath and Hermione was giving them rather judging looks. "Skipping classes when we're _this_ close to exams. Are you two crazy!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling I won't have any trouble with the exams, Granger. No need to worry." The dirty look he was given had him preening just a bit. Harry's quiet laughter beside him didn't hurt much, either.

"Right then, Malfoy. Let's me and you make a friendly little wager. Whoever scores higher gets to have the other do one thing for them. No limits, no refusing, no questions asked."

"Now, hang on, this sounds a bit familiar." Draco beamed. "Alright, Granger. You're on."

"Delightful. I can't wait to have full access to your family library for an entire summer."

"And I can't wait to have you admit I'm better than you."

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy." Oh, how had he ever hated this girl in the past? She was utterly delightful.

"Great, now that you two and your competitive nature is settled, can we please return to the fact that people are still getting petrified and attacked?" Ron shuddered. "Everyone keeps going on about the 'Heir of Slytherin' but _Flint_ got attacked."

Draco shook his head. "Slytherins don't attack other Slytherins. Every other house does a well enough job of it." That had the group falling silent for a moment, Ron knocking his shoulder against Draco's.

"Bit better, the last year or two, now that we've got you with us." At Ron's words, Draco paused before smirking and nudging him as well.

"Alright, what've we got here... A Slytherin," Draco said with a nod to himself. "A Ravenclaw," he said with a nod to Hermione. "Hufflepuff," a nod to Ron. "And I suppose Harry can be the Gryffindor. Inter-house unity."

"Wouldn't have happened without you," Hermione smiled, falling into step on Harry's other side as they walked towards their next class. "Harry and Ron were close enough at the beginning of first year, but you're what kept us together at the start."

Draco gave a sharp shake of his head, "You lot would have been friends without me." That much was certain - would probably always be certain. The Golden Trio... Only now it was the four of them, wasn't it?

"Maybe, but I definitely prefer it with you," Hermione gave a cheeky grin. "Who else would be able to keep up with me?"

"Thomas," he suggested without a moment's hesitation, laughing as she swatted at his arm.

"Aaand we're getting off subject again," Ron sighed, sounding as dramatic as Weasleys One and Two. Terrors had probably helped raise him. "You're telling me after last year we're not going to try and solve _this_ year's mystery? Maybe get people to stop blaming you two for something that's not your fault." Ah. Ron's loyalty was unending, truly. Draco glanced to Harry before shrugging.

"I don't see that there's anything to solve." The book was burned and Riddle was finally gone and dealt with. All that was left was to wait for the mandrakes to mature and the potions to be made.

"Maybe how these people are getting petrified! I mean, okay, Heir of Slytherin, great. But what kind of magic _is_ this. Dumbledore himself said that first night that this wasn't simple magic, so it can't be a student."

Draco shook his head at that. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense. I don't understand how a student can be doing any of this." Even a sixth year. Riddle had been good - the diary was proof of that - but petrification like this? Most of it could be undone with a counterspell, this was... The potion that Severus would be making was complex. The fact it needed mandrake leaves spoke volumes.

"Remember what Professor Binns said near the beginning of the year? The monster that Salazar Slytherin had? What if it's like that?" Hermione frowned, tapping her lips in thought. "A long-living creature? Or is there more than one?"

"I don't- I don't know." He should know. Riddle had been in his head more times than he could count, he should know! He should know so much more but as it was he couldn't even remember once since Riddle had taken him over.

"It's the same thing that was attacking fifty years ago, we know that much since the attacks match." Harry chewed on his lip, shaking his head after a moment. "Do you think... Do you think it had something to do with that voice I heard? At the start of the year?"

"Well, I certainly don't think you've been driven insane, yet, so that's a viable option. What are you suggesting?" Draco tugged on Harry's hand, their shoulders touching.

"I don't know," Harry sighed, walking a touch closer to Draco. " I just feel like it's connected somehow."

"I don't know how it could be," Draco said with a shake of his head. When their shoulders began to get in the way, Draco only lifted his arm and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders. It earned a raised eyebrow from Hermione, Ron only 'coughing' into his fist.

"Well, let's think about this logically." All three turned to stare at _Ron_ , the child not even noticing. "This thing can petrify _and_ kill, right? Let's focus on the petrification. It needs that super complex potion, the one with mandrake leaves. What kind of creature has a power like that?"

"Not many, but also not any that we've studied," Draco pointed out. He yawned, letting his head rest on Harry's shoulder. He didn't much change his position once they got to Defense and settled down into their usual seats.

"What if it's not a creature? What if it's a teacher," Ron's eyes turned shifty, the child looking around the classroom before lowering his voice. "What if Lockhart's whole thing is an act, and he's here to kill us like our last Defense teacher."

Draco rolled his eyes, doing nothing to remove his arm from Harry. "I highly doubt that." Tom wouldn't even stoop that low. Then again, he had possessed Quirrell just last year. Although that was... That was Voldemort, not really Tom Riddle. Was there a difference anymore, even?

"There's _something_ weird about him," Ron insisted, even as Lockhart greeted them all with a beaming grin and winking eye. "You don't just do all those kinds of magic and then act like- Like him!"

Draco rose his free hand. "Let's see, shall we?" All three gave him a strange look, not able to ask what he was doing before Lockhart was nodding and calling on Draco.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy. You have a question?"

"I just wanted to know, sir - You've faced so many vicious, dangerous creatures, surely you'd know, or maybe have seen this before - What do you think the creature is, petrifying everyone?" That had everyone's attention on Lockhart, the man looking flustered at the sudden attention before beaming with a charming smile.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, there could be countless dark creatures. As you know from reading my books, I've faced countless things such as werewolves, hags, trolls, and countless others. Dangerous creatures are nothing to an experienced wizards such as myself - why, in fact-" It was a bit impressive, Draco supposed. Lockhart smoothly deviated away from the question, avoiding answering entirely and instead focusing on his own 'adventures'. Draco rose his eyebrows over at Ron.

Huffing, Ron slumped down in his seat, Harry settling down against Draco with a quiet sigh, "There's something we're missing. The diary is gone, yeah, but what about the creature? What if it's still loose?"

"Attacks only happened when he took over. If he can't take over, attacks won't happen. Simple as that." Draco gave Harry a warm smile, tugging him ever closer. It wouldn't do to have Harry so worried and nervous when this was all over and done with. It was finished, Riddle was destroyed, and nothing like this would ever happen to a Hogwarts student again.

There was nothing to worry about.

::

"Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey frowned, pausing from where she was tidying up the infirmary. "Dear, oh dear, what is it now. Another twisted ankle? Broken arm?"

"Nothing. I'm healthy, Madame Pomfrey," he said with a half smile. His eyes trailed to the beds in the room that had the curtains all drawn, Draco resisting the urge to curl in himself. Flint, Finch-Fletchly, and in the corner Sir Nicolas...

"Oh? Why are you here, then?" The tone was suspicious, Pomfrey giving him a strange look.

"Just... to visit them. In case they really are aware." Maybe apologize to Flint- Merlin, all of these attacks had been his fault. Even if it was indirectly, Tom had found them so he could get Draco on his side through revenge.

"Oh... Oh! Well, I suppose if you wish... Don't stay too long, now, though. You need rest far more than they do at the moment." Fixing him with a look, Pomfrey nodded before bustling to her office.

Draco walked over to the first bed and winced. Nicolas... He certainly didn't deserve this. "I'm sorry. You've already died, and now you're going through this-" Cutting himself off, Draco bit his lip and... What was he doing. It wasn't like anyone could really hear what he was saying. This was just to make himself feel less guilty. More guilty? Draco took a deep breath. "It wasn't me. But we stopped the person who did it. Now, we're just waiting on the potion to be made."

The potion would be made and everyone would be back, even Sir Nicolas. That much was certain - was fact. Draco knew how this all turned out, after all, and it all was fine. The book was gone, the creature had probably gone back to being locked away, and no one else was going to get hurt... No one else was petrified, were they?

::

"Right, so Slytherin did better than I was expecting, but Ravenclaw still squeaked ahead. If Hufflepuff loses by at _least_ seventy, though, Gryffindor will only have to worry about Ravenclaw in the final." The four were trapasing back up to the castle after the latest Quidditch match, Harry and Ron caught up in their debate. Draco was only half-listening, mostly focused on the fact Harry was wearing his nice _green_ robes, Slytherin scarf he got for Draco wrapped around his neck. It had Draco happily wrapped around Harry's arm. Harry looked so nice, wearing his colors.

"Admit it. If it weren't for that cheap move from Chang, Slytherin would have won." Honestly, Draco remembered perfectly well how vicious Chang was. Near knocked him and Potter off their brooms.

"I'm with Draco on this one," Harry leaned back against Draco, slowing his walk a bit so they could avoid the larger parts of the crowd. "Slytherin did great today. Their Captain may not be Flint, but she's keeping them on track."

"They're... They're bloody brilliant," Draco said with a quiet sigh. He really missed being on the Slytherin team some days. At least Harry seemed to sense his thoughts, nudging him lightly and offering a smile. Draco smiled back and shrugged, leaning against him.

While Ron distracted Hermione and tried to explain the complexities of Quidditch, Harry slowed down a touch more so he and Draco were walking a bit away from everyone else, "You okay? You have that look on your face again."

"What look? I have a look?" Draco frowned and tilted his head at Harry. As far as he knew he didn't have a 'look'.

"You have a look," Harry confirmed, lips twitching into a smile. "You had it a lot last year. It's... I think it's the look you get when you're thinking about how things were different. Last time."

"I... didn't realize I had a look. It's just you know I've told you I used to be their seeker."

"It's not very obvious, you just kind of look lost in thought." Harry moved closer to Draco, nudging him down a side hall that would take them the long way to the Gryffindor tower. "You miss it? Being in Slytherin?"

"Less, nowadays, but yes. I think I'll always miss it." Draco smiled at Harry softly. By now most of the noises from the crowd had faded away, only a few conversations and pieces of laughter drifting over to where they were.

"I can understand that. I mean, it's like-" Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks, mouth snapping shut and eyes wide as he suddenly turned on his heel back towards the way they had come.

" _Kill... Eat... Hunger..._ " Draco frowned as he was jerked along with the movement, just barely noticing Harry's sudden erratic breathing as his eyes jerked along the hallway.

"What was that?" Draco blinked as Harry's gaze shot back to him, eyes wide.

"You can hear it... Draco- Draco, what do you hear. Right now, right this second, tell me what you're hearing right now."

"Little words. Kill. Eat. Not much." Draco looked over at Harry. "What do _you_ hear?"

"It wants to kill again, it needs to eat more, it's so _hungry_." Harry's eyes tracked along the ceiling, hand dropping Draco's before he was running down the halls. "It's getting louder!"

"Wha- Harry!" Draco ran after him, catching him from falling down the stairs after some sharp turns and scrambled running. "We need to figure out what this thing is!"

"But you can hear it that means it's _real_!" Harry struggled against Draco's hold, gaze firmly on the ceiling. "You can hear it, you can _hear it_. I've been hearing this thing since Halloween and now you can hear it and that means it's _real_."

"Harry- Harry-" Draco finally rose his voice, "Calm down!" The child went still at once, still breathing heavily as he stared at Draco with wide eyes. Wide, _scared_ eyes. "Harry, you need to calm down, and we need to figure this out." Draco held Harry's arms tightly. "People have already been attacked, I'm not letting you be one of them!"

"But that thing has to be what's attacking everyone- Riddle somehow must be able to control it," Harry winced but didn't try to break free, only looking back up to the ceiling. "It's getting louder now."

" _Kill... Kill..._ "

"It wants to kill. Why is it waiting?"

"I don't know," Harry finally slumped against Draco, shaking his head. "It's had plenty of chances. I've been hearing it every now and then, just quick snatches... Maybe it needs orders before it can kill?"

"Then it won't get them," he said with a nod. "We won't let it." The pipes... The words had come the same time as the hissing from the pipes, so that had to be how this creature was getting around.

"How is it moving. It's not a ghost, it can't just- Just walk through walls and ceilings!"

"The pipes. The pipes hissed, and then we heard the voice. Did you notice?"

"N- No." Harry shook his head again, eyes tracing the ceiling. It didn't seem as if he heard anything any longer. "I didn't hear the pipes, just the voice. Last time I heard it this clearly was before Christmas. On the day of the double attack."

"I don't know, but I heard hissing. It's an old castle, the pipes hiss." Draco shrugged and glanced to the ceiling as well. Even if the creature was using the pipes, Riddle was gone. "And for an attack to happen, Riddle has to control me. He can't do that if there's no diary. We're okay, Harry."

"But what if we're _wrong_. You said yourself you don't know how this really went last time. What if we missed something, Draco? What if we're wrong about all of this?"

"I don't see how we can be wrong, Harry. We burned the diary. It's gone." All pretenses of trying to escape Draco's hold was gone, Harry looking so... So lost. With how the boy acted, it was so easy to forget he was only twelve and was still new in this world. "It's alright, Harry. I'm right here. I'm not leaving."


	17. Riddled Thoughts

**...I was gonna make some witty author's note, but I'm rewatching the new Beauty and the Beast. No, we're not paid for this promotion. Just... If you guys haven't seen it, you have to. It's so gorgeous.**

* * *

"The pipes?" Hermione frowned, looking to Blaise from where the two were doing their usual Saturday studying in the library. "What do the pipes have to do with anything?"

"We think the creature is using the pipes to travel," Draco said quietly.

"The pipes?" Blaise sat up in his seat, looking to Draco. "How can it be using the pipes to travel? Hogwarts is old, the castle isn't that connected."

"Unless Salazar Slytherin built the connections himself," Draco pointed out. "In an empty hall, I heard the pipes hissing. Probably steam. And then I heard the same voice Harry did. Just in smaller snippets."

"Wait, you both heard it?" Ah, that was a familiar expression. Hermione had on her 'I'm-going-to-solve-this-first' expression showing. "That can't be possible... You didn't hear anything the first time he heard it, on the night of that first attack."

"No, but Harry heard more than I did, this time. I heard small words, he heard entire phrases. Didn't you," Draco said, turning to Harry for support. Shuffling, Harry finally nodded, trying to avoid looking at the others.

"I've been hearing all of this since the first attack, but it's been happening a lot more often. It keeps going on about how it's hungry, and wants to kill. There was one time something about centuries of sleep, I think?"

"Then that tells us this is possibly the same from Salazar Slytherin. Something that lives for centuries... Uses pipes... Only Harry and I can hear it..." That had to narrow it down to _something_. What kind of creature could this be...

"That could still be a lot of things," Blaise pointed out, arms crossed. "There's a lot of 'immortal' creatures that could travel through Hogwarts pipes. I mean, they're pretty huge, aren't they? Doesn't narrow it down much."

"Maybe it's not immortal... But something that can petrify people."

"It has to be a creature," Harry shook his head. "Some kind of..." The child went still, eyes wide as he slowly looked to Draco. "Out of everyone in the castle, who knows the most about dangerous creatures?"

Draco's eyes widened and he beamed. "Harry, that's brilliant!"

"Wait- You think _Hagrid_ will know?" Ron finally looked up from the Quidditch magazine he was reading. "You really think he'll know about something not even Dumbledore knows?"

"Why not? He was here for the first attacks!" Harry turned on his heel, heading for the door. "We need to go talk to him, right now."

"Why didn't we think of it before? Hagrid should know the creature!"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's _go_."

They near tumbled down to the hut, crying out. "Hagrid!" Draco had vaguely heard the others trying to get them to stop, but this was important. They could catch up and explain later but Hagrid had been there fifty years ago when the monster attacked. He had to have some idea what it was. Any!

"Oi, what are you two rushin' about for?" Hagrid had his eyebrows raised high, startled as he caught Harry from near falling. "Careful there. Shouldn't be out when it's gettin' this late, ya know."

"The creature. We think you might be able to help us figure it out!" That certainly caught Hagrid's attention, the man staring at them with wide eyes. Draco took a deep breath. "We've managed to figure a few things out, and you know the most about any magical creature."

"I wouldn't say I know the most- Hold on, just what did you two figure out?" Hagrid looked between them, finally shaking his head with a groan. "Blacks and Potters. Not a worse combination in the world there is."

Draco frowned at that. "I'm not a Black. You're thinking of my mother. And we figured out plenty, except for _what_ it is."

"Aye, that'd be because no one ever knew what it was." Oh, that was just ridiculous. Someone besides Riddle had to have at least had a clue - Dumbledore, if nothing else! "I told you two, the matter was hushed up."

"Hagrid, someone has to know _something._ You're the master of beasts! Surely you'll know, if we give you as much information as possible!" The complimenting seemed to work at least a little, Hagrid's beard twitching just enough to let them know he was smiling.

"Kind as the words are, even I don't know everythin', Draco. Trust me, I tried findin' out just what this thing was. Not even Aragog would ever say." Aragog- Oh, right. The acromantula.

"It uses the pipes to travel, it petrifies and kills students, it's been alive for centuries, Harry can understand it, and I can understand a couple words here and there."

"Acromantulas seem right terrified of it, too," Hagrid mumbled, walking over to his hut and heavily sitting on the stairs, petting Fang absentmindedly as the dog approached. "Never even said it's name. All the roosters were strangled right before Christmas, too, I remember tellin' you two that." Hagrid suddenly paused before fiercely shaking his head. "Nah, couldn't be."

Draco frowned. "What? What is it?" Draco was willing to believe the fantastical at this point, especially after six - now seven and a half - years of schooling with Harry Potter.

"Harry, you can talk to snakes, right?" Startled for a moment, Harry nodded anyways. "Aye, I was hopin' that rumor wasn't true... It sounds as if what's causin' problems is a basilisk, but it's impossible."

"Honestly, I am willing to believe anything, seeing as a diary has been possessing me for the better half of the year." Oh, right. He hadn't told Hagrid that yet. Welp, no time like the present.

"Wha- _Possessin'_ ya?!"

"A basilisk... How can something that big- The pipes in the school can't possibly be that big." Big, yes, but not big enough to contain serpents the size of basilisks- Ah, that would be how Harry understood it. But why could Draco?

"Draco, what do you mean you were _possessed_?" Hagrid was up now, looking rather concerned and worried. Sweet, but not helpful.

"Unimportant," Draco said with a shake of his head. "Maybe..." Draco looked up to Harry. "All magic leaves a mark." The child flinched, hand twitching towards his forehead before he was forcible flattening his hand to his side.

"I... Yes?"

"He's been using magic on me, speaking Parseltongue. What if that's the mark?"

"That you can speak Parseltongue- Oh- _Oh_!" Harry's eyes widened, grin growing on his face. "That's why only you and I can hear it. The hissing in the pipes, Draco, the _hissing_. The hissing I couldn't hear."

"How didn't we realize, sooner?!" Draco's smile grew to a wide grin. "Harry! Tom made it so I can understand Parseltongue."

" _What_?!" Hagrid looked between the two of them, face near sheet white with how quickly he had paled. "Tom- Draco, what do you mean- You've _seen_ him?!"

"No- Well- You see, it's all very complicated."

"Simplify. Now."

"Harry?"

"Right. Yes. Draco's been possessed by a diary that someone named Tom Riddle made about fifty or so years ago? The, uh, well. He tried to make us think you were the one behind the attacks, but we knew it wasn't you, so we didn't believe him. When his loyalty thing didn't work out he tried driving us crazy, then he took over Draco and made him think he was going even crazier, and then we burned the diary after we figured it all out." Oh, Harry. Draco sighed heavily.

"Yes, that's about the long and the short of it, but it's fine. We burned the diary." Looking back to Hagrid, the man seemed faint and rather unsteady, sitting back down on the front steps with a thump. Maybe they had explained a bit too much. "Ah, right... Sorry about the roosters, then." The man now had his head buried in his hands, Harry giggling beside Draco. A bit hysterically, but, well. It was still laughter?

"Just... Just promise me you'll go straight to Dumbledore and Poppy if you get possessed again. Because if that book's burned and this still happens... Tom Riddle knew Dark magic, Draco. Darker than even you're aware of."

Draco glanced to Harry, his fingers crossed behind his back. "On Merlin's grave."

"Thank you," Hagrid sighed, slumping in his seat. "A basilisk... A _basilisk_. I'll need ta let Dumbledore know. Find a way to flush it out of the school. Course, would need proof. If we could only find that bloody Chamber."

"I've no idea where it might be." Every time he had been taken over it was just a blank spot in his memory. He couldn't remember where the Chamber was if he tried.

"At least you two are alright," Hagrid sighed, looking between them. "Be careful, alright? Last thing I need is you two gettin' hurt."

Draco nodded at that. "We'll be careful." He turned around and took Harry's hand. Looking up towards the castle, he blinked as he saw their friends making their way down towards them.

"How fast do you two _run_ ," Blaise panted, bent over to catch his breath. "And why did you just break Hagrid? How did you break Hagrid?"

Draco shook his head. "It's not important, Blaise, Hermione, I need as much information about basilisks as you two can scrounge up." The two shared a look, seeming to communicate silently for a moment before Hermione rolled her eyes and Blaise smirked.

"Fine," Hermione turned and started heading back to the castle. "On the condition that I don't want to know why you need the information. I'd like to pretend to have a normal school career, unlike you lot."

"What, we can't be genuinely curious students? You wound me."

As they walked back up to the dorm, Draco near tripped, as Ron had stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Why, exactly?" Looking around the child, he saw a moving line of spiders that were crawling out the window.

"Don't see that everyday," Harry mused, raising an eyebrow as Ron shuddered violently and took a few steps back. "Ron? You alright?"

"That... Huh." Draco walked forward and stepped over the line. "Well, I'm not being attacked by spiders." Still, this was strange behavior... Hagrid had mentioned Aragog and his kind hadn't liked the basilisk. Maybe it was all types of spiders that feared it.

"Good enough for me," Pansy skipped over the line, the others hesitantly following. It required Harry dragging Ron by his robes to get him over the line of moving spiders.

"Certainly don't see that very often, do you?"

"Means this isn't over yet," Harry muttered, eyeing the line of spiders as he lowered his voice. "The diary might be gone, but we still have this basilisk to deal with."

"Got our best people on it," Draco said with a smile. He touched his forehead to Harry's temple. It got a small laugh from Harry, the smile looking much better than the worried look he'd been wearing lately.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, just because you were possessed by a book doesn't mean you get to skip out on helping me with potions."

::

"Hey, Draco." Harry sat down on Draco's bed with a sweet smile, half the dorm already asleep and the others quietly working on homework or reading. "So, remember how you promised me I could draw you in a pose of my choosing if I wore my green robes to the Quidditch match?"

"Yes, Harry, I remember. What do you want? Me across a fainting couch? A leg in the air? Do your worst." Because, really, it had been worth it to see Harry in his colors for the day. Even if that meant some stupid pose that involved him...sitting on the windowsill.

"Right, sit here, lean back against the wall." Harry pushed and nudged until he had one foot braced on the ground, a leg tucked up to his chest, and a book resting open in his lap. Draco couldn't help a quiet laugh.

"Am I allowed to turn the page?" The only response was an absent nod, Harry already sitting on the end of his own bed and flipping through his sketchbook.

About a half hour later, Draco was standing. "Well, that was rather boring," he proclaimed. Only... It wasn't him. Draco had been more than content to sit there. So then why...

"I'm not done yet," Harry frowned, looking uncertain for a moment. "Although, if you want to finish tomorrow, we can. It probably is boring just sitting there like that."

"Oh, please. I've been bored this entire time. I've been trying to find the best way to let you down gently." What - No. No, this wasn't right, this wasn't him. What was going on?

"Oh." Harry blinked, Draco seeing the hurt in his eyes for a split second before smiling. "Sorry for boring you so much. Thanks for staying as long as you did, though."

"Feh. I'm honestly surprised I've stayed around you this long." No no no _this wasn't him! Harry it's not him!_

"Ye... Yeah." Harry slipped of his bed, gaze now on the ground as he shuffled around and tried to make himself seem busy. "I'm not really all that much, when you get down to it, but..." A flash and Harry had his wand trained on him, eyes sharp and swirling with anger. "Neither are you, Riddle."

"Impressive, for a second year. Unless you're a time traveler, as well." Harry opened his mouth and Riddle held up a finger. "Ah ah ah. You hurt me, you hurt him."

"Yeah, I would end up hurting him, wouldn't I." Harry's voice didn't fault once, green eyes blazing as if he was made of magic. "Here's the thing, though. A Gryffindor would never hurt their friend like this. But... I'm not exactly a Gryffindor. You miscalculated, Riddle. Petrificus Totalus!" Draco felt the swirling anger, like a storm quickly coming in, but Draco could only cheer. Harry knew. Harry knew it wasn't him.

 _For now._

"Here's the thing, Riddle. Either you let him go right now, or I go scream bloody murder and wake up every teacher in this castle. Dumbledore included. Draco mentioned that you were surprised to learn he was still here. Bad memories?" A moment, Harry flicking his wand and muttering something under his breath.

"So. This is the great Harry Potter. Certainly living up to the legend, aren't you? The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived." Had... Had Draco told him all that? He didn't remember...

"A legend you don't need to know about. We're after your time, and you're nothing but the lingering pages from a book we burned. Care to try having the rest of you burned?"

"That's what you think. There's so much more to this story than you can even attempt to comprehend." The second Riddle forced his body to move, there were _sparks_ of magic coming from Harry's wand. Not the normal sparks that were so common, but as if a powerful spell was about to be unleashed.

"I am giving you one last chance, Riddle. Do not test me when it comes to my friends."

"Hm. This certainly won't be the last time you see me. _Potter._ " It was almost like the laughter Draco heard from Riddle was _inside_ his head. He didn't have long to think about it, his body suddenly under his own control again and _Merlin_. Harry's magic was certainly getting stronger, wasn't it? Draco sighed. "It's alright. I'm me."

"Draco, look at me." Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, trying to keep his own fear away as best he could. He was only looking for a moment before Harry dropped his wand and launched himself at Draco in a hug, sending them both back down to the floor. "God, _Draco_."

Draco hugged him back tightly. "I'm here. It's me." Merlin, that... That had been too close. If Harry hadn't recognized it wasn't him, Riddle could have ended up causing another attack. "How did you know? I mean, I was aware for it all-"

"I've known you for almost two years. Riddle might know everything, but not even he knows just how you act when around me." Harry sat back on his heels, hands cupping Draco's cheek as he studied him. "Plus you always love being my model, you peacock."

Draco gave an offended scoff, shrugging Harry's hands off. "I am no peacock! And plus, I hate being your model. For your information, it gives me excruciating back pain."

"So dramatic," Harry laughed, relaxing back against Draco. "We... We need to tell Dumbledore, Draco. We burned the book and you still-"

"No!" Draco held Harry's arms tightly. "Harry, we can't tell Dumbledore! There isn't even any evidence!"

"Considering what happened last year, I think he'd at least be willing to hear us out," Harry flinched at the hold, curling in on himself as he grew quiet. "We promised Hagrid."

"I had my fingers crossed!"

"Draco!" Draco sighed and looked down at his lap.

"Harry. We _can't_ tell Dumbledore. I couldn't bear it. And like I said. We don't have any evidence. I highly doubt he'd take me over in Dumbledore's office to help prove our point."

"Maybe not, but Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. Surely he'd be able to tell Riddle is somehow possessing you... Right?" Harry tugged on Draco's arm, getting his attention. "It's getting dangerous."

Draco automatically flinched at the pull on his left arm. "I know... I'm just scared." _As you rightfully should be._ Draco shook his head firmly. "Shut up," he muttered.

"No one is gonna make fun of you for being scared," Harry sighed, letting his hand trail down Draco's arm to instead tangle their fingers together. "You... You said you remembered. You knew he took you over?"

"I was aware the entire damn time."

"Could be he's weaker now that we destroyed the diary."

Draco scoffed, shaking his head. "Somehow, I doubt that's it."

"Draco..."

"What?" Draco looked up at Harry, squeezing his hand.

"Just..." Harry took Draco's other hand, holding them both as he looked him in the eye. "Promise me we'll tell someone if it starts to overwhelm you. We'll look for evidence, but if it gets bad..."

Draco slowly nodded his head. "Harry, you'll have to tell someone." If Riddle could take him over whenever he pleased, now... _Oo, clever clever..._ "Shut up," Draco repeated with another shake of his head.

"I just... I'm just worried..."

"No- Harry, I know you are. But you'll have to tell someone, if it gets bad. I won't be able to." _You can try. Wouldn't that be interesting?_ Draco gave a quiet huff, shaking his head more vigorously. He stopped with Harry's hands cupping his cheeks again, the child looking more worried than before. Draco let his own hands rest over top of Harry's. He gave Harry a look that he hoped conveyed everything he wanted to say.

"Let's... Let's get to bed, yeah? We have classes tomorrow, and even though spring break is coming up we still have a bunch of homework we need to be focusing on." Draco sighed, his hands falling.

"Yeah. Yeah, alright." He turned away and climbed into bed. "Good night."

"Good night, Draco."

 _Sleep tight._


	18. Mind Games

It was a few days since they had realized Riddle was still around, but he had yet to make himself known besides the odd comment here and there. If he was trying to make Draco seem insane by yelling at nothing but air, he was doing a good job. Something he sourly reflected on as he worked on their Calming Droughts, thoughts boiling as much as his potion.

Beside him, Harry wasn't doing much better, eyes downcast and gaze focused on his potion as he remained silent. His silence was most likely due to the fact that a group of fifth year Ravenclaws had started _hissing_ at them as they passed on their way to the dungeons. Damn school still thought they were the Heirs. _Well, in a way, you are_ , Riddle 'said' to him, just so damned pleased with himself. "Shut up," Draco hissed.

"You... You can hear him, can't you? That's why you keep snapping." Harry spoke softly, just barely loud enough for even Draco to hear. Draco gave a sharp nod, unwilling to comment on it further. How could he? Don't worry, Harry, just arguing with the voice in my head. "Do... Do we need valerian sprigs in this?"

"I usually add some." There was a nod from Harry, the child waiting until the potion turned a dull shade of lavender before adding in the leaves of three sprigs of valerian, turning it three times counterclockwise until it turned a warm shade of pink.

Harry must have noticed Draco's look, since he flinched, "I messed up again, didn't I?"

Draco paused and shook his head with a smile. "No, no, not at all. You did it right. The stronger ones are more pink than purple."

"Quite right." Severus' appearance startled them both, the man having the briefest of smiles on his face. "Five points to Gryffindor for the connection in adding valerian as a calming element." Draco smiled even brighter at Harry.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Sir. Professor." Aw. The boy still flushed when given positive attention. Maybe it was just where he was used to Draco's positive comments now.

"See? Maybe you don't need as much help in Potions as you believe. Really, it's just everywhere else that you seem to need help. Especially up there." Great. Riddle took him over in the middle of saying something.

"Probably," Harry shrugged, looking sideways at Draco before going back to working on his potion. "Although nowhere near as much as you'll need once I figure out a way to make you suffer for what you've done to him this year." Harry was truly a Merlin-send.

"I believe you'll be hard pressed to find a way to do that. You seem to survive off of pure luck."

"And you seem to have very bad luck," Harry smiled cheerfully, the anger in his gaze sharp and clear. "Draco doesn't want to tell anyone, but Severus here is a master at potions and knows more about Dark Magic than most anyone. So if I were to call him over here... I mean, he's practically raised Draco. If you can't even fool me, you would never be able to fool him."

"Wouldn't I? You seem to not realise I have access to his memories, as well. That's why you never realized before, you know. I could look back on all his interactions with you. Not only that, all his interactions with _him_." Draco really wished he could swear right now as Harry stopped what he was doing, curiosity in his eyes as he studied him - them? "Well Potter, of course. Not you. _His_ Potter. How very interesting, indeed."

There was a moment of silence before Harry moved to Draco's cauldron, keeping up with the potion and making it look like he was nodding along to instructions, "Why should it matter what happened with him? That Harry Potter isn't me. Will never be me. That'd be like telling me his interactions with other people I've never met."

"That's exactly it, though. You're not him." The stirring stuttered for a moment, Harry taking a breath as he made the potion stable before returning to his own.

"Draco's my friend. That's more than I'll ever be able to repay. Now get out of his body, Riddle. You really don't want to test me any further than you already have."

"On the contrary, I find it quite fun." Draco frowned quietly as Riddle cackled in his head. "I hate when he does that."

"You should probably be feeling more than just mild annoyance," Harry sighed, shoulders slumping as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Is it a bad thing if i say I'm used to it?" _Damn, I'll have to find better ways to do it._ "While you're at it, please learn the meaning of shut up."

"Why can't we tell anyone!" Harry lowered his voice as he got a few odd looks, face flushing for a moment. "This is _serious_. This is dangerous and should be more than just an annoyance- What if he takes you over again and does worse than just arguing with me?"

"Harry, _I_ can't. If I try, he'll just stop me. I can't do anything." Draco shook his head, mentally cursing Riddle's name to hell.

"We haven't even _tried_ yet. We need to figure out how he's still here, what happened to the diary- Did it even burn? What if it's just buried under ash in the fireplace!" _It's not_ , he heard Riddle sing. Draco gave a singular shake of his head, glancing to Harry. "But what if it _didn't_ burn. That diary has a bunch of Dark Magic, and Riddle can control you anytime he wants. He probably made you go get the diary and hide it when you were asleep!" _And what makes you think I just haven't sunk in deep enough? You're my puppet_. Draco gave a vicious scowl. "This is worse than Quirrell and Voldemort ever were," Harry sighed, shoulders slumping in near defeat. "Draco, what do we do..."

"I don't know, but Harry, it's got to be you." Draco looked to Harry, near pleading. Startled, Harry near knocked over their supplies as he jerked around.

"Wha- What's got to be me?"

"Telling anyone, finding anything out, _stopping him_. It's got to be you."

"But- But I always tell you everything! You're the reason we ever _find out_ anything."

"Harry." Draco took a step closer and cupped Harry's cheeks. "Harry, love, you can do this. I know you can. You don't need me. You're smart, and cunning, and brave, and loyal. I know you. You can do this."

There was a moment where Harry stared with wide eyes, hands shaking before he grasped Draco's wrists and gave a sharp nod, "I'll keep our home safe. With whatever it takes. I promise." How about that, Tom?

For once, his head was nothing but silent.

::

"Right, then!" Everyone at the table was startled as Hermione let a few heavy books fall, plates and cups near falling over from the force. "Just because all of this Heir of Slytherin and Chamber of Secrets nonsense has taken over doesn't mean we get to ignore our school careers. Third year is almost here and that means we need to be putting thought into what classes we'll take next year!"

Draco glanced to her before slowly nodding. "Do you think Professor Snape will let me take Alchemy?" It would be great if he could get a head start on it this year.

"That's not open until you're a sixth year," Hermione tsked, pulling a few pieces of parchment over. "Our choices seem to be Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Perhaps not for _most_ students, but Uncle Sev loves me." Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, tilting his head. "He could let me in." He wanted all of these classes. How could he get them...

"We can only pick two," Harry pointed out, looking at the list himself. "Does... Does it matter what classes we pick? I mean, is this supposed to be important, or...?"

"Normally, students pick subjects that will help them in a future they're interested in. For example, if you wanted to train dragons, you would go into Care of Magical Creatures." Draco shrugged, and smiled.

"Certainly what Charlie did." Surprisingly, it was the prefect Weasley that spoke to them, slowing down from where he had been heading over to sit in his usual spot. "Draco's quite right. Another example would be mine and Ron's father, who took Muggle Studies. He now works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. It's all about the future, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you lot."

Draco shook his head. "Don't let him scare you. Take whatever you're interested in, and the rest will come, later." While Hermione and the prefect got wrapped up in a discussion about the classes, Draco looked down to his own list. Everything sounded so- So _interesting_.

"Right. One problem, don't exactly know what I'm interested in."

"Okay. Well, I've been told Arithmancy is a bit like muggle math, with added magic. Divination is predicting the future. Ancient Runes is a bit of a language. Care of Magical Creatures is simple enough, I think. Muggle studies is learning how muggles live without magic."

"Arithmancy is something I could definitely do without," Harry laughed, leaning over Draco's shoulder to look at his own list. "Muggle Studies I already know, I'm pretty sure. Care of Magical Creatures sounds interesting, Ancient Runes sounds a bit...eh. Divination- Do we really learn to predict the future?"

"Absolutely. Some have more of a talent for it than others, but most everyone can do it at least a little bit. Have you ever had moments of deja vu?" That earned a rather blank stare and oh, dear. There was still a lot for Harry to learn, wasn't there? "Have you ever been sitting there and paused because you could have sworn you've seen this all before?"

"Oh! A few times, yeah. That's Divination stuff?"

"A bit, yes. It means you've got more of a knack for it."

"I think Hermione is going to try and take them all," Ron muttered, nodding his head to where Hermione and the prefect were chatting up a storm. "Can you even take them all? That's five extra classes."

"Well, why not? Most of it is rather simple, have you _seen_ what we're doing in Charms? Don't even get me started on Potions." Both Harry and Ron stared at him, Harry finally giving a snort of laughter and Ron groaning loudly.

"Tell me you're not actually considering taking on all those classes- You two will drive your selves _mad_!"

"Well, why Not? It's certainly do-able." Draco tilted his head at the schedule. "We do have a coupe extra curriculars..."

"I need new friends," Ron decided, standing up with his own paper. "I'm going to go complain to Pansy. She's right scary, but she's probably not trying to take every class Hogwarts has." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Be careful of her, Weasley," he said quietly. Ron gave an absent wave of acknowledgement before he was crossing the hall, Harry shaking his head as he picked up a quill.

"Right," the boy nodded, sounding determined. It was rather cute. "Care of Magical Creatures, definitely. And... I dunno, Divination, I guess? Sounds simple enough, at least."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. I'm certainly taking those two."

"Then if nothing else I'll have you with me," Harry smiled sweetly, marking down the classes. "You're not really going to try taking _all_ the classes, are you?"

"Of course I am. I'm going to because I'm the only one that could possibly handle it, and all the other students are ignorant toddlers." Draco groaned internally. Not that he would have been able to groan outwardly, seeing as Riddle had taken him over again. Honestly, was he just doing this to torture them, now? _Yes, of course_. Feh. Petty.

There was a moment where Harry looked confused as he looked back to Draco, expression closing off between one second and the next, "Quite the villain you are, Riddle. Tormenting twelve-year-olds. Terrifying."

"Simply biding my time. And I do have such wonderful ideas." The only response Harry gave was a quiet hum, the boy finishing writing down a few things before smiling at Riddle with all the warmth of ice.

"Hey, Riddle. Look up at the High Table, would you?"

"And why should I do that, Potter?"

"Because I think you'll see something that might interest you, Riddle." Harry smirked, eyes flashing and oh, in another lifetime Harry Potter could have grown to be more feared than Voldemort ever could. "Albus Dumbledore has this way of making you think he knows what you're thinking before you can even open your mouth. Considering all the rumors... I'm willing to bet he'd be able to sense something."

"Is that so?" Riddle looked over to Dumbledore, a regular curious expression on his face as he tilted his head to the side before looking back to Harry. "It doesn't seem the Aurors are carrying me away."

"So you think," Harry shrugged, starting on making their usual cups of tea. "To you this is a game, yeah? Something to do while you wait for whatever plan you have to start? To me, you're using my best friend and forcing him to do things against his will. I want you to think very carefully about what someone is willing to do when you push them far enough."

"I know exactly what people are willing to do. And yes, I find all this to be a rather fun game. Such a shame no one else is privy, hm?" Draco's head was jerked back, Harry's hand cupping his chin and keeping him firmly in place, smiling as if nothing was out of place to anyone looking.

"If it is the last thing I do, Riddle, I will make you pay for this."

"What a shame. You don't know _anything_." He gave a high, cold laugh that had Draco's blood running cold as he regained control. "Oh no..." The only reason he didn't fall off his seat was because Harry still had a hold on him, frowning as he looked him over.

"I don't think I like the sound of that 'oh, no', Draco."

"I know who Riddle is."

::

He had been so stupid. _So stupid_. Of course that's why Tom Riddle was so clever, so crafty, so good at twisting people to follow him. That's why the diary had been in Malfoy Manor. That's why there was such darkness to it that even Draco had felt it. It was because Tom Riddle had become someone else after leaving Hogwarts. He had become everything that he wanted, had made a name that even in Draco's time people still feared.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was Lord Voldemort. _Ah, I was so hoping you would find out,_ Riddle mused. "Shut up," Draco snarled, hands clenched tightly into fists. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening- He had _sworn_. He had promised himself he would never again be used by that man and yet here he was... "How dare you- How _dare_ you!" Draco paced in his dorm room, shaking his head. "I cannot believe myself!"

 _Upset at how easily you fell into line? Come now, Draco, you and your family were born for the Dark. You've admitted as much to yourself. This shouldn't come as any sort of surprise to you_.

Draco gave a harsh shake of his head. "No. I will not allow you to twist and manipulate me. You do not have that right." Not anymore. Not ever. Tom Riddle - Voldemort - would never have that right again.

 _You're forgetting, Draco, I control you. I always have and it seems as if I always will. Now that you've told me everything about what's to come, your precious little Chosen One will be defeated_.

"You've forgotten, I'm changing everything. None of that is going to happen!"

 _Oh, yes, your 'changing' of things. Hasn't that just made more problems for you?_

"I don't care! I don't care if it causes more problems! I'm stopping you!"

 _I think it's time you went to sleep for a while, Draco..._

"No no no no-!"

The last thing he heard was Harry knocking the door, "Draco? It's time for the Quidditch match."

::

When Draco opened his eyes, he was standing in the library. The...library? What was he doing here? What did Riddle do, this time? Spinning around on his heel, Draco looked around with wide eyes, ready for anything. Only... He wasn't. He wasn't ready because how could he ever be ready for the sight of Hermione and Blaise with panic on their faces, completely frozen and still as statues. He wasn't ready to scramble back and land on his arse, a scream tearing itself out of his throat as he stared up at them.

Wasn't ready for Peeves and one of the ghosts to hear the scream and find him, for teachers to appear after what felt like hours but couldn't be more than a few minutes, hands trying to pull him up and away from the two. He had been ready to fight, to run for his life as he was so good at doing, but this... How would he have ever been ready for something like this? Not- He could have handled if it were Dean, Seamus, Neville, even Crabbe and Goyle. But he couldn't have been ready to see two of his closest friends petrified, Hermione gripping a mirror in her hand tightly and Blaise looking over her shoulder.

It took a combination of Severus and Hooch to pull him away once he started fighting to try and stay close- There had to be something he could do, right? A way to fix this, to make it right- There had to be _something_! A warm hand in his finally ceased his struggling, his gaze shooting to where Harry was staring at him. "Draco..." Draco's muscles relaxed almost instantly as he looked to Harry in horror. He- _Riddle_ had- "'S okay, Draco." As soon as he was let go, Harry was wrapping around him, a hand cupping the back of his neck and another wrapping around the wrist of his left arm. The arm where- "'S gonna be okay, Draco. Just focus on me, okay? I'm right here for you." Draco gave a slow nod, hugging Harry back tightly. He shook slightly, hiding his face in Harry's shoulder. "Just me and you right now, okay? Nothin' to worry about. 'M here for you. 'M right here." Draco drew a hand back to put it over top his left arm.

"Remind me to tell you about this. Later. After all of this." He felt Harry nod against him before he was pulling him along, keeping Draco close as they walked.

"Come on. We're gonna go to the hospital wing, okay?" Draco gave a little nod of his own, shuffling along. "What's the last thing you remember? Can you tell me?"

"I was in the dorm. Talking to him. He told me it was time to go to sleep... I think you came in? Something about Quidditch? That's it."

"Okay, that was only about twenty or so minutes ago. I came to get you for the Quidditch match today, remember? It's cancelled right now, didn't even get out onto the field. You said you had to go grab something from the dorm, although..." Harry gave a weak grin. "I guess that wasn't you."

"No... It wasn't." Draco stayed close to Harry as they walked. Harry kept an arm around him, leading him through the halls after Severus, who was shooting them odd looks.

When the man opened his mouth, it was Harry shooting an answer out before he could speak, "No. Just… Please, no." Draco glanced to Harry and gave a small nod, clinging to him tightly.

He wasn't sure how long it was until he was aware that he was sitting down on a bed, Harry next to him and absently rubbing circles against the back of his hand. Ron and Pansy were on the ends of the beds Blaise and Hermione had been placed in, both silent and staring at their friends. "It was me," Draco finally said. "I did it." _Yes, you did, didn't you?_

"Draco," Pansy finally looked up, no hint of a smile in sight. "Draco, darling, you can't really believe something like this was your fault. You're not the one behind the attacks-"

"I am. When you wake up, ask them. Why do you think I was there? Why do you think Flint was attacked shortly after the slug incident."

"I don't believe it." Ron straightened his shoulders. Idiot Weasley who was loyal to a fault. "I don't believe you would ever hurt anyone, especially these two."

"No," Draco said, looking to Harry.

"It..." Harry looked at Draco, searching his eyes for a moment before gritting his teeth and looking back to Ron and Hermione. "It started with a diary." Draco couldn't tell them, not with Tom able to control what he said. Harry, though... Nothing stopped Harry from saying everything, even parts Draco hadn't been sure he was aware of. Every event that had happened since the attacks started, Harry recalled them with perfect clarity. _I told you we'd stop you_ , Draco thought a bit triumphantly. _Now they're on the lookout for you, as well._

 _Two more second years is hardly a cause for celebration. And now that I can finally trick your little Chosen One, what's to stop me from killing next?_

 _A moment of weakness does not a fully fledged scheme make._

 _No, but it's the last moment I needed for everything to work. Make your peace, Draco Malfoy. You'll be known as the one who killed The Boy Who Lived._


	19. It Ends Tonight

**A/N: Oh boy! Sorry about the wait there, folks! We were working on book three and got a bit distracted, but now that we have a few chapters of book three, I feel safe posting this, now. Right now, we're working on a project together for April Camp Nanowrimo. Can any of you guess? Look through our FFN profile and you may get an idea! Looks like it'll be a real long one, too. But don't worry. Not as long as Time Twister, and not as short as Obscured Memories. In the meantime, here's the next chapter to tide you over! Enjoy, review, kudos, etc! ~Kas**

* * *

"Teach me parseltongue."

"I- What?" Harry stared at him, looking startled.

"Teach me parseltongue," he repeated.

"I don't know if that's something I can exactly teach? I mean, I barely know when I'm speaking it half the time. You guys have to keep pointing it out to me when I do slip up."

"Maybe we can teach you when you're using it."

"In exchange for me teaching you how to speak it?"

"Of course."

"You're horrible," Harry sighed, pushing over the books he was using to do his Defense homework. It was mostly cherry-picking the more interesting quotes from Lockhart's books. "Alright, get over here." Draco beamed and sat in front of him. "Okay, right, first things first. How much do you know already?"

"I don't know." It was rather unclear how much had passed over due to Riddle's possession of him so far, although it was most likely only a temporary occurrence.

"Great, that makes two of us. Okay, um, you're gonna have to tell me when I start speaking in Parseltongue." With that, Harry was cycling through common greetings, phrases, and insults.

Draco slowly nodded. "I caught about... half to three quarters of that." The smaller words, mostly, and the part where Harry slipped back into English during a rather creative insult.

"Okay, good, so maybe you're just picking it up from... Exposure? Maybe? I had Hermione-" The barest hitch in the name, Harry speaking quicker. "-help me look some stuff up. Parseltongue can't really be learned, but it's passed down through magical bloodlines. Maybe you had the talent? I mean, the Malfoys and Blacks go back pretty far, yeah?"

Draco shook his head. "No, because then I'd have already known it. Same with my mother and father." You didn't just gain a new ability like that out of nowhere, and the fact he had was...worrying.

"Then maybe you always had the ability but it took all of this for it to come out," Harry shrugged, staring at Draco for a moment before humming. "Maybe you need to hear the words and know what they mean for it to make sense."

"Maybe," he said quietly. "Go again. I'll see what I can pick out." Nodding, Harry thought for a moment before repeating the sentence he had just said, only this time in Parseltongue. Draco's eyes widened. " _Wait, say again?_ "

Harry's own eyes widened before he grinned widely. "That's it! You were just speaking Parseltongue!"

"I was? How do you know?" Draco frowned, looking down at himself. "I _was_?"

"Definitely were, I could hear the hissing now that I'm listening for it."

"Oh. Well. I didn't know that."

"Okay, okay, let's try this again." Harry shifted on the bed to where he was closer to Draco, hands cupping his cheeks - the child had a habit of doing that, strangely enough. Especially more recently. "Try focusing when I speak, okay?" Taking a breath, Harry focused for a moment before speaking again. " _Can you understand this?_ "

Draco's eyes widened and he nodded. "I understand you." That- That was brilliant.

"Good, then we have something to work with."

::

"Do you think we should go talk to Hagrid again? We said we'd tell him if you got possessed again, and we still haven't." Draco looked to Harry and gave him a nod. Draco was at Harry's side constantly, since the attack earlier that day. They had retreated to the dorms about an hour after sitting with the others, Pansy and Ron claiming they'd stay behind and keep an eye on things. "We should go now. I don't think this can wait any longer." Draco gave another nod, rising to stand while the rest of him protested. They'd been sitting for a bit, now...

Harry took his hand and pulled Draco along down the steps, the two pausing and blinking at how many Gryffindors were in the common room, "Oi, did you two hear?" The Weasley twins were looking irate, still in their Quidditch robes. "They're putting even more rules out! No one is allowed in the halls unless escorted by a _teacher_."

"Fuck the rules," Draco said with a shake of his head. _Language_ , Riddle tsked. Draco made sure to devote a portion of his thoughts to swearing up a storm towards Riddle.

"You two headin' off back towards the hospital wing?" Fred asked quietly, looking between them. "McGonagall is probably in her office, if you want to go check in with her."

"We'll keep that in mind," he huffed quietly, dragging Harry along. As soon as they were past the sight of the Fat Lady - who scolded them all the while - Harry was digging in his bag. When had the child grabbed his schoolbag? Draco hadn't noticed him doing that.

"Right, I think this calls for my dad's old cloak," Harry grinned, still looking just a bit too worn. "Never hurts to be careful, right?" Draco paused before smiling and nodding.

"Right." _An invisibility cloak,_ Riddle marvelled. _Harry Potter, what secrets are you hiding..._ If they did this right, secrets Riddle would never discover.

"C'mon, then." Harry threw the cloak over them, stepping as close to Draco as he could get. "Right. I think that's all of us covered. After you, then?" Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and nodded.

"Let's go."

The Weasley twins hadn't been joking about the new rules, and the increased security it seemed to come with. Already teachers and ghosts were scouring the halls, all of them looking on edge and constantly ready for an attack. It was a miracle they managed to get out the front doors - a miracle and a well timed conversation that they used to cover up their noise.

"Let's go. At least no one is patrolling outside." That was probably going to be their only stroke of good luck for a while, especially with how they had to be careful to not let their ankles be seen as they made their way down the hills.

"This is so much easier when it's dark out," Harry grumbled, keeping Draco from tumbling forward. "Almost there."

Draco gave a nod and when they got to the hut, he raised his hand and knocked. The door swung up far quicker than they were expecting, Hagrid standing there with a _crossbow_. When he didn't see anyone, he narrowed his eyes down at their general direction. "Alright, you two, get on in here and tell me why you're riskin' so much comin' down here."

"It happened again," Draco blurted. They were bustled inside, Harry taking the cloak off of them. Hagrid had just closed the door before the words seemed to sink in, the man nodding with a heavy sigh.

"Aye, the attacks started up again. Was hopin' you two burnin' that diary you found would mean the end of it."

Draco shook his head vigorously. "It's not. He-" Draco's words cut off in a moment, that familiar laughter ringing through his head as words came out that were once again not his own. "-came back! The diary must not have been destroyed properly!" Beside him, Harry's hands turned into fists and he reached for his wand. Draco could _feel_ Riddle's satisfaction. "Don't worry though, Hagrid. I think I know a way to stop all of this." Hagrid stared, his mouth falling open. Did- Had he figured it out? Was it- "Hagrid? Hagrid, what's wrong?" Oh, no, no, no. It was too late for that.

" _You-_ " Hagrid's roar was cut short by banging on his door, all three of them freezing before they heard a familiar voice speaking up.

"Hagrid, if you would be so kind as to let us in?" The moment Dumbledore's voice was heard, there was a vicious curse in his head that he knew wasn't his own thoughts.

Hagrid's face hardened and he looked to Harry. "Watch him." Harry gave a sharp nod, pulling and pushing Draco into the corner of the hut and throwing the cloak around them. "Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"I'm sorry to come to you like this without warning, Hagrid." Dumbledore was smiling politely on the other side of the door, _Cornelius Fudge_ standing beside him. "It seems our esteemed Minister of Magic has cause to be here, however."

"'S that so? Something I can help you with, Minister?" From under the cloak, Harry was breathing unevenly, shaking against Draco's side and holding a hand over his mouth as if trying to keep Riddle silent.

"Ah, well, you see... Terrible business, Hagrid, terrible business. I'm here on behalf of the school governors, and the parents of the students that have already contacted me."

Hagrid's eyes narrowed as his hand twitched towards the crossbow. "Why's that, then?" Fudge blustered his way through a few more pleasantries, face pale and drawn.

"They want me to take you in, Hagrid. Just until we can prove who it is who's really behind all of this-"

"Take me in? You can't mean Azkaban! You wouldn't!"

"The governors have already signed the majority vote, Hagrid, there's nothing else I can do about the matter! It won't be for long, but you and Albus will be removed from your posts for the foreseeable future until-"

"Remove Dumbledore! There'll be a killing next if you do that, whether or not I'm here, I'll guarantee that!" No, no, no, no, no. Removing Hagrid was bad enough but removing Dumbledore- They couldn't do that! Hagrid was right, take away Dumbledore and Riddle might-

"Now, now, Hagrid, we must respect the Ministry's views on this," Dumbledore spoke calmly, gaze traveling around the room and landing on Harry and Draco's hiding spot for a single heartbeat. "I'm sure things will be cleared up soon enough in due time." Draco grabbed Harry's hand tightly, barely aware Riddle had relinquished control, again. There was going to be a killing next, no doubt. "Although I must say, Minister, you'll find that I will have only truly left the school when none are here to remain loyal to me. You'll also find that help will always be available at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Dumbledore's gaze swept over to them one last time before he offered Fudge a cordial smile, walking out the door and humming a light tune to himself. Draco looked to Harry with a frown. What on earth was the old codger going on about, now? Harry shrugged, looking back as Hagrid spoke next, voice rather loud, "Well, all I have to say is that if anybody wanted the truth of what all was going on, they should be talkin' to the Hogwarts ghosts." Hagrid gave Fudge a nervous look as he cleared his throat and headed for the door. "And someone will need to be feedin' Fang while I'm away."

"Of course, of course..." Fudge's voice faded as the three left the hut, Draco staring at Harry. It was a long moment before Harry dropped his hand, staring back at Draco with wide eyes.

"Dumbledore's gone."

"I know." _I know! Freedom does taste sweet..._

"What- What did Hagrid mean by the Hogwarts ghosts?"

"I think I know what he means. Myrt- Ah ah. Can't give away too much."

"Unfortunately for you, he's already given away just enough," Harry grinned before jerking the cloak off of them and stuffing it in his bag, forcibly pulling Draco by the hand. It must have startled Riddle enough to allow it, Harry rushing them out of the hut as fast as he could and towards the castle.

"What are you doing- You let go of me!" Riddle jerked his hand away just as they got to the doors. Harry didn't even bother to try and wrestle him back, only throwing the doors open and panting as he raised his voice.

"The Minister of Magic just took Dumbledore away!" With how fast they had been running, Harry looked panicked and out of breath, looking for all the world as a scared twelve-year-old. The smirk he shot back towards Riddle as teachers and ghosts swarmed them however was purely Slytherin.

The boys were hurried to their dorm, where it was proclaimed they were on house arrest. Riddle nearly did Harry in then and there, he was so furious. Draco, though, was giddy. As they were shoved inside and pushed up to their dorm, Harry spoke quietly enough for only them to hear, "If I can't keep an eye on you myself, I suppose a few dozen others will have to do."

Draco beamed over at Harry. "He's not pleased." He remembered the sight of a displeased Voldemort, and he had never been more pleased to have it happen again.

"Good," Harry smirked, brushing himself off with a casual air. "That ought to take care of you two for the time being. I'll grab Ron and start looking into the matter about the ghosts. Try asking around the common room if you can? Gossip travels fast, someone has to know something." Draco nodded.

"Myrtle," he repeated. He reached forward and clung tightly to Harry.

"Myrtle? Like... Moaning Myrtle the ghost in the girl's bathroom?"

"She'll know." Giving a nod, Harry dug his cloak out, hugging Draco tightly before disappearing under it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. We're going to fix all of this Draco, I promise."

Draco nodded and waved to Harry, watching him leave. "He's going to stop you."

 _He's been lucky. Luck never lasts long against skill such as mine_. Draco snorted at that, thinking of multiple incidents with Potter and Harry alike.

"That's what you think."

 _If you think your precious Savior can save you now then you are sorely mistaken. Dumbledore is driven from the school and your oaf of a bastard giant as well. You have_ _ **nothing**_ _._

"I have more than you ever will."

::

Draco had just rolled up his last bit of homework - being possessed was no reason to fall behind - when the door slammed open and Harry appeared in front of him. "The bathroom- The _bathroom_!"

Draco frowned, tilting his head. "The bathroom?"

"Not just that but the _girl's_ bathroom!" Harry was grinning wide as could be, near bouncing around the room. "Oh, Salazar Slytherin was _brilliant_! He put it in the one place no one would look, the one place no one would think to look! He was a bloody _genius_."

"The girls' bathroom? Why not the boys'? That would make more sense, at least." Draco winced. That certainly was not him. Tom was firmly in control, the laughter echoing around his head.

"Because it's the perfect place to hide it! No one would think Slytherin would put the Chamber there, and no one ever listened to Myrtle because, c'mon, she's Myrtle. It's perfect!"

"I told you Myrtle. She told me everything in my sixth year." How did Tom know that? How did he know that? There was no way he should be able to know that! _Don't forget, Draco. I'm in your head._

"Right, right, and I mean, it took a bit for her to trust us, but she told us and oh it's so brilliant! We can tell the teachers right now and have the proof! It'll all be over tonight!" Harry was already unfolding the cloak and wrapping it around his shoulders, grin wide and ecstatic.

" _You_ can tell the teachers, remember? I can't do anything." This was wrong, this was- Oh, okay, Harry was hugging an evil Dark Lord. Lovely.

"We'll get this fixed, me and Ron, okay? By tonight the school will have proof, Dumbledore will be back, and Tom Riddle is finally going to be out of your head. I promise, Draco, this ends tonight."

Tom nodded. "Tonight," he repeated. Harry beamed and gave a tighter hug before letting go and scrambling for the door.

"There's still plenty of people downstairs too, so you'll be safe if Tom takes over! Be back soon, Draco, I promise!" Harry closed the door, footsteps heard going down the stairs before Tom was laughing. Laughing with _Draco's_ voice.

"I must say, your little Chosen One is quite interesting! All that he's accomplished in such a short time... He would have been such a good apprentice, in another life." _How dare you! He would never willingly follow you!_ "Yet he so willingly follows you, a former Death Eater of mine who strays too far to ever be on the side of the Light?" _The keyword there being former, 'Tom.'_ "Do _not_ call me by that name. Although..."

Tom stood off the bed, brushing his - _his_ \- robes off with a quiet laugh, "I suppose it doesn't matter what you say or do now. After all, you heard your precious Chosen One. It all ends tonight." _What- What are you doing? Where do you think you're going? You can't leave._ "As cute as it's been watching you two try to contain me, you seem to be under the impression I'm another student that is easily tricked."

Picking up Draco's wand, Tom gave it flick before a sensation of cold was running down their spine. "Hawthorn, hm? More conflicted than you let on even to yourself, aren't you? Let's see... Unicorn hair, is it? Quite a conundrum you are, Draco Malfoy. Not my usual wand but I suppose it will work well enough for the time being." Another flick and the door was opening, Tom strolling down the stairs and through the students without even one glancing his way. _Where are you going? What are you doing?_ Draco tried as hard as he could to fight against him, but there was no way of getting control back, it seemed.

There were a few more spells cast, ones Draco recognized as silencing spells, and ones to keep their presence hidden, "I must say, your magic is quite settled for the age your body is stuck at. It's a shame I'll have to kill you tonight, you would have made such a good follower again." _I would never follow you- Wait- What?!_ "Oh, dear... You thought you'd be surviving this? Oh, Draco. Already of age but still such a child."

 _Don't you dare harm Harry! You so much as put a hair out of place_ \- "Or you'll what? Stop me?" Tom laughed, the sound so wrong when it was from Draco's voice. "There is _nothing_ you can do to stop this." _I'll become a poltergeist!_ "Oh how very terrifying," Tom drawled, strolling out across the grounds of Hogwarts and straight to where Hagrid had recently bred a new clutch of roosters. "Such a shame your magic is too unstable for the curses I prefer... I suppose we do need the blood anyways."

 _It's a basilisk... Basilisks hate the call of a rooster. That's why you killed them, before._ Draco wished he had the ability to wince as Tom strangled the roosters one by one, unmindful of the scratches from the talons and beaks. "Oh dear, a forgetful memory, Draco? You already figured out it was a Basilisk weeks ago. Or does it seem like days? Incredible how things blur together once one is tired." _No, I knew it was a basilisk- It's honestly just difficult trying to decipher your behavior from that of a psychotic sociopath, and- Well, no, that describes you perfectly, doesn't it, Tom?_

"As if your behavior was any different. I can see your memories, Draco, remember? I can see everything you've ever done and oh, Draco. We are more alike than you will ever know."

 _Perhaps you're right..._ Both were silent as Tom flicked _Draco's wand_ , the blood of the roosters gathering into a nearby bucket that was charmed with a disillusionment charm as well. _I've experienced emotion beyond anger and satisfaction. That's the difference. I know regret. I know sadness. I know love. You never will._

" _NO_!" Magic wild for a moment, Tom's voice near shaking with a rage Draco knew far too well. "You know _nothing_. You know nothing of true strength, only _weakness_. You die tonight because you let these foolish things convince you that there is more than raw strength. You and your Chosen One die tonight if it is the last thing I do."

 _Even if I die tonight... I'll have lived a better life than you could ever dream._

"Keep that thought in mind, Draco Malfoy. It might be the last you have."


	20. The Heirs of Slytherin

**A/N: Hey you guys! I've got good and bad news for all of you. The good news first! Kit/Nomi and I just won Camp Nano on one of our rps! The bad news is that no, it was not Time Twister. But, it was HP-related. Any of you remember watching Danny Phantom when you were younger? I would suggest you go ahead and read 1337kitsune's fic 'From The Beginning.' It'll catch you up fairly well on what you need to know. This is confirmation that we are writing a crossover fic between Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. In the meantime, if you're interested, I suggest reading 'A Vent Comes to Haunt', a complete Harry Potter/Danny Phantom crossover! So much of that fic has inspired aspects of my current fics, and I really recommend it. Happy reading! ~Kas**

* * *

" _Open_." Grating and shifting stone filled Draco's ears, the sound setting him on edge and making him wish he could curl up and do something to block the sound out. Tom only watched passively, Draco's wand in hand as he glanced down. " _Form a pathway for the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._ " _Full of yourself, aren't you, Tom?_

He wasn't dignified with a response, Tom only walking down the stone steps that formed and down into the chambers below them. It was far - very far. From what Draco could tell it went deeper than the dungeons. Most likely under the lake, seeing the mold and slime that coated the walls. "Enjoying the scenery of your final resting place?" _Actually, yes, Tom, it does. It rather reminds me of Slytherin. Dark, gloomy, and slimy_. "How you ever became a Slytherin I will never know. There's too much lion blood in you for that." _How dare you!_ Draco then proceeded to throw a tantrum somewhere in between a stage two and stage three.

It went up to a stage three bordering on four when Tom began ignoring him again, not one word spared to his behavior. It wasn't until they were in front of another door that Tom hissed open that he spoke, "How much longer can you keep up your strength when dying, Draco." _I'm not dying yet, Thomas!_ A sudden cold swept through him, and Draco wasn't certain if it was magic or not. "I would advise you to remain silent." _I will not! And seeing as you're just as much in my head as I am in yours, you can't do anything to silence me!_

"Can't I?" Draco fell to his knees, body unable to even twitch as the voice that spoke was no longer Draco's. "Oh, Draco. You never even noticed the diary was hidden near you this whole time, did you? It has always been within reach." The diary was on the floor now, open and just a few short feet away from Draco.

"Ho- How? Where?" Draco shivered involuntarily, the cold beginning to take him over. It was so _cold_ , like a mist creeping over him... It was as if a Dementor was behind him, sucking away every thought he had.

"Asleep in the night, unguarded, no one to notice as you crept downstairs to retrieve a book from the fireplace. It was so easy, Draco. So much potential and wasted with how your thoughts are always so centered on your Chosen One."

"But... But he burned it," Draco said, his voice near a whisper. There was the softest sound of a footsteps, Draco's eyes trained to legs that looked as insubstational as a ghost's.

"You thought fire could destroy my diary? Could destroy one of my most prized experiments? Such a foolish child even now." Draco let his eyes travel upwards, and he came face to face with a dark-haired handsome young man. He actually rather reminded Draco of Harry... "Surprised? I've seen what I've become through your memories. Quite different as to how I am now, aren't I?"

"How are you..." Alive. Voldemort shouldn't even be alive yet here Tom Riddle was, looking as if he was becoming clearer by the minute.

"Real? A complicated bit of magic but haven't you noticed yourself becoming weaker over the past few months? Slower to respond, more quick to tire, and harder to wake up?"

"I- No, no... Stress..." Draco's eyelids drooped, though he tried to keep looking up at Tom. He had to put his hands against the ground to stop himself from fully collapsing.

"You thought it was just the stress of the year? Surely you should have been able to tell the difference. You're accomplished in Dark magic enough to know when your life force is being taken from you." Draco finally fell to the ground, his strength failing him as he shook and curled up. It was so cold... He needed to preserve body heat. "None of that brave bolstering from you now, is there? I must admit, I find I rather like the silence."

"Don't... Don't hurt him..." Everything was starting to feel so far away, and it felt as if each word he spoke had to be forced out of him. Was this what dying felt like? Is that what all those people had felt?

"Harry Potter is a threat. I've seen what he will become through your memories and words. If he is allowed to live then I have no doubt he will defeat me. That threat ends tonight." Draco's eyes finally slipped closed, and he lost consciousness.

There was nothing but cold and darkness, a steady beating in his ears that felt like it was getting softer, and further apart. Was that his heart? Was he dying? Well, yes, he was. He was dying but that was fine, he'd come back. He had to come back. After only a few moments - a couple hours? - Draco heard a noise that seemed to warm him from the core outwards. _Harry_.

Warm hands were on his cheeks, Harry's voice quiet and frantic, "Draco- Draco, c'mon, Draco wake up. Wake up, wake up, come on you can't do this to me."

"Ha... Ha..." He was so tired.

"That's right, it's me, I'm right here, Draco. Can you stand? We need to get out of here, Draco."

"Impressive. I would have thought he'd have lost consciousness, by now." At the voice, Draco felt Harry's arms curl around him, a hand tangling in his hair as Harry tried to lift him up to at least be sitting.

"Who _are_ you," Harry's voice was shaking, the same as his body. "Why are you doing this! Who are you that you need to do this to people, that you need to hurt and _kill_ people!"

"Ah... I am so glad Draco never revealed that little secret. It allows me to show you, myself." There was silence for a few moments. Silence and then Harry's hitched breathing, arms tightening around Draco.

"Voldemort."

"Ah, yes. I do so prefer that name to my filthy muggle father's."

"That's why you've been like this, why you've been focusing on tearing _us_ down. Because you know what happens," Harry's words near cut off with a laugh, the child gently setting Draco back down so he could presumably stand. "You know how this all ends... You know that _you're_ the one that dies."

"Quite the contrary, little Potter. I've seen the _future_. I know exactly how to live." Tom Riddle's voice was cold and cruel, and Draco honestly wasn't sure where he was at the moment. Was he in the Chamber, or back in the Manor? He was so tired and everything was so _cold_.

"This happened last time... In his time, this happened but the diary was found by someone else. I'd be willing to bet everything that I destroyed you then. And I'll do it again."

"Then let's go, Potter. The Boy Who Lived, against Lord Voldemort." It was so cold... And he was so tired.

"I've already beaten you twice- I've seen what you become! You're nothing but a dried out husk hiding in the woods, and right now you're nothing more than a memory!"

" _Serpent_!" Draco heard...something. He didn't know what. "Scared, Potter?"

"Not of you," Harry's voice was quiet, Draco feeling a touch to his head before footsteps were slapping across the stone floor, Harry's voice getting further away. "Come on then, Riddle!"

"Harry," Draco whimpered, shuddering and curling up tighter. He could hear Tom taunting Harry as he ran, telling him everything. Everything they had missed, that they hadn't seen, that they had been too _stupid_ to put together. How they had never had a hope when it came to going up against the greatest wizard in the world.

"You are _not_ the greatest wizard! You're not even the most powerful! There's a reason you feared Albus Dumbledore so much, Riddle!" There was - not silence - Time seemed to pass until Draco heard the cry of a bird. A falcon? A hawk? Everything was getting so distant, and it was only barely that Draco heard Tom's scream of rage. The next thing he knew he was being dragged against stone, Harry panting heavily. "I'm going to fix this, Draco, okay? If you can manage to move, get out of here and follow the path to a bunch of rubble. Ron's waiting there and making a path through."

No... No, that wasn't right. If they were getting out of here, they were getting out, together. When he heard Harry leaving, Draco made a quiet noise, getting his arms underneath himself and pushing himself up. He didn't care if he _was_ going to die. He was going to protect Harry. He didn't even get to fully push himself to his knees before a burst of magic was knocking into his side and sending him skidding across the stone, "Oh, no, no, no. I don't think so. Your Chosen One's pet bird might have destroyed my basilisk's eyes, but there is a million ways more he will kill that boy."

"Shut. Up." Draco tried to rise again, his arms shaking. Forcing his eyes open showed that Riddle was more corporeal than ever, looking like any other Hogwarts student.

"And what are you going to do about it, Draco? You're dying, you're without a wand, and your Chosen One is being chased by death right this second."

"I'm going to stop you." Draco looked around for something- _anything_ to use. His eyes landed on the Sorting Hat, though... something glimmered inside of it.

"With what?" Tom followed his gaze, laugh leaving him. "That patched and frayed piece of cloth? Dumbledore's great defenders, the Boy Who Lived and the one who traveled through time. And all he gives them is a songbird and an old hat." Tom... Tom didn't see the sword. Why didn't he see the sword? Draco gave a shake of his head and made for the hat. Tom apparently thought it enough of a waste of time he didn't try to stop Draco. Quickly as he could, being as weak as he was, Draco pulled the sword out of the hat and tossed it.

"Harry!" There wasn't a pause or a question, Harry only scooping up the sword and running to the other end of the Chamber, basilisk roaring and following after him.

"Great defenders, huh?" Harry's grin was wild and free, eyes swirling with the need to protect. Just as he always had. "Guess that means you don't stand much of a chance."

"Harry," Draco called, choking back coughs. "The diary." He couldn't breath, it felt like everything was being sucked out of him. He could only hear screaming and roaring and _anger_. It was only vaguely, after what felt like hours, that he felt a hand brush through his hair. A touch that made him force himself to focus as much as he could.

"-the great Harry Potter." Tom's voice was enraged, and the cold, soft cruelty had him shuddering. "You may have killed my beast, but it seems as if its last act will be to kill you." Draco reached up and held Harry's hand.

"Harry." The hand holding his was shaking, Harry's breathing rough and uneven before he forced a laugh.

"You seem to forget... I know how this ends for you." There was a sound of something scraping against stone, Harry's breathless laughter heard again. "Basilisk venom is one of the most powerful things in the world, right?"

"No... No! No, you get away! Before you damage it further! Ava- _Ah_!" The hand around his had left, Riddle's screaming filling the air and making everything seem to shake around them. Although with each passing moment, Draco was feeling stronger, and he lifted his head as silence rang out.

Vision clearing by the second, Draco looked around the Chamber, eyes catching on the diary. The diary that had a massive hole through it, and looked to be bleeding ink. Draco searched until he saw Harry- " _Harry_!"

"Got a bit careless," Harry muttered, slouched over on the ground next to Draco, hand clutching at his arm. Through the gaps in his fingers he could see the deep hole that went all the way down to bone, veins dark with the poison that was no doubt coursing through him.

"Harry no... No no no, Harry..." Draco looked around helplessly before looking back at him, tugging Harry into his lap. There wasn't an ounce of fight left in the boy, his breathing growing more shallow as talons clicking against stone alerted him to Fawkes landing beside them. "Can- Can you get Dumbledore, perhaps? We need a cure, for him." Fawkes stared at him, stared as if inspecting everything he was, before edging closer and laying his head against Harry's arm.

"Hey, Fawkes," Harry greeted, eyes slipping closed as he drooped a bit more. "You were brilliant. Hey, you'll get Draco out of here, okay? Keep 'im safe."

"No- Harry James Potter, you are coming with me, dammit. I am _not_ losing you again-" Draco cut himself off with a sob, hunching over Harry. There was a soft cry from Fawkes, Draco sparing the creature only a glance to see he was crying as well. Harry shifted again, breath hitching as he shuddered sharply against the hold. "Harry. Come on. Stand up. We're getting you out of here."

"Draco..." Harry's voice was quiet, quieter than it had been even a few seconds ago and no- _No_. He was not- Not _again_.

"Harry, come _on_ , stand _up_!"

" _Draco_." Harry's sharp tone had him looking down, the boy staring at his arm where Fawkes was resting his head. "Look." Draco looked down at Harry's arm and his eyes widened. Faster than it could spread the poison was being... It was like it was being _destroyed_. "Phoenix. Fawkes is- Of _course_. Dumbledore told me before the holidays, phoenixes, they have healing tears!" Sitting up in Draco's hold, Harry gently brushed a hand against Fawkes' feathers. "Thank you, Fawkes."

"You're alright," Draco said quietly, unable to keep the awe from his voice as he threw his arms around Harry. "You're okay!" He ended up knocking them to the ground with the force, Harry only laughing as he hugged Draco back just as tightly.

"I don't think I'm the only one- Riddle, can you hear him?"

Draco shook his head. "No! Silent! My head is silent!"

"Back to normal then, yeah?" Oh. This little...

"Shut up," Draco laughed. He looked to the dead basilisk, before looking around the Chamber. "You know... Many items from the basilisk are often used as potion ingredients."

"I kill a basilisk and your first thought is potions?" Harry shook his head, standing up with a quiet groan and walking over to pull out the sword that had appeared. "Can you grab the Sorting Hat? And your wand should be around here somewhere. I know Riddle dropped it." Draco grabbed the hat and looked around before smiling and picking up his wand.

"Much better." Hm. He wondered what Tom had meant by talking about Hawthorne wood and unicorn hair... Shaking his head, Draco pocketed his wand and looked back to Harry, who was tucking the sword away against his robes. "You know, we're probably rather missed, right now."

"Ah, yeah... I have a few things to catch you up on, after what happened when I left to go tell the teachers." Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder, tugging him close and grinning. "It's a bit of a walk back to where Ron's waiting."

"Then we ought to get going, though I've no idea how we're going to get out."

"Just follow me, I'll show you the way."


	21. Gryffindors By Name, Slytherins By Blood

"You know, we could have used this on the way down," Ron grumbled, the group trudging up the stairs - Draco at least remembered that much. And he was not getting his robes more dirty than they already were, thank you very much.

"I only knew because Riddle was too posh and proper to _slide_ down," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. As they walked, he noticed Harry had yet to let him go, hand always finding some part of him to hold onto.

"I can't believe you two fought a teenage You-Know-Who and won. And with a basilisk, too!" That was another thing, Harry was being far too quiet. Draco gave Harry a soft smile and nudged him. Startled for a moment, Harry stared before giving a small nudge back.

Voice quiet, Harry slowed their pace a little to where Ron was ahead, "Draco, I... I'm glad you're alright." A bit of a smile, Harry pulling him closer. "I love you too much to see you get hurt like that."

Draco blinked before he smiled and grinned. "I love you too, Harry." He bumped his hip against the younger's. "How could I not love my best friend?" From a bit further up the steps, Ron stumbled and made a quiet noise. Probably tripped on the steps.

"Right... Right." Harry laughed, the sound a bit off from the stress of the night as he wrapped his hand around Draco's. "Best friends until the end, yeah?"

Draco beamed at that, nodding. "And after that, I hope."

"Forever." As they reached the top of the stairs, Draco stared with wide eyes at seeing every single teacher standing in the girl's bathroom, Myrtle pouting from behind _Dumbledore's_ shoulder.

"Oh, they lived."

"I, ah... Yes. We lived," Draco said, looking around.

"Pity," Myrtle sighed, drifting through the air before pausing by Harry and patting his shoulder, the child shuddering at the touch. "Feel free to visit sometime."

"So, ah, we can explain?" Harry attempted, trying to edge his way behind Draco. "It's- It's actually a really great story when you think about it."

"I was possessed." At least two teachers walked out, halfheartedly mumbling about checking on students. Severus stared at them with conflicted emotions, McGonagall looked enraged, and Dumbledore looked a few moments away from laughing.

"Well, then. Minerva, I believe your office is closest? Would you be a dear and fetch Poppy while we get these three there? I believe there's a few things I need to speak to them about."

The three were bustled off to McGonagall's classroom, though Draco noted that Severus didn't leave to check on any students. His only concern seemed to be staring at Draco with a look that spoke volumes, mostly of how he would be writing to Narcissa within the night. "Well, then. I've certainly heard the professors and their accounts of how tonight has transpired. I would like to hear your version, please, you three."

Draco glanced to the other two before staring down at his lap. There was shifting from both of them, Harry finally taking a breath and sitting up, "It's... It's a bit of a long story, Professor."

"One that...goes back longer than just the one night," Draco added, unable to look up at any of them. The hand twining with his had him glancing to Harry, the child giving him an encouraging smile. Draco sighed and nodded. "It started when I found this... This journal."

So he told them. He told them everything that had happened since he found the diary - leaving out the obvious time travel bits. The voice that spoke back to him through the diary, the friend he had found in Riddle, the way he had been tricked and deceived and forced to follow along to his plans once the diary had taken hold. It all spilled out, Draco keeping his gaze on the ground and keeping Harry's hand held tightly in his. Draco let the silence settle in when he finally finished, and he squeezed Harry's hand tightly.

The room was quiet before Dumbledore spoke up, his tone enough to have Draco glancing up for a moment, "Do not be discouraged, Draco. You are not the first Voldemort has fooled even with knowledge of who he was. You will doubtlessly be the last."

Draco only nodded and gave a quiet little 'yes sir.' Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came Hagrid. "Professor Dumbledore sir, you've got it all wrong, it wasn't Draco."

The others startled, Dumbledore only looking up calmly and offering Hagrid a smile, "Ah, Hagrid. I see the Minister has seen fit to release you. As for Mr. Malfoy here-"

"It wasn't him, it was Riddle, I saw 'em with me own eyes."

"Hagrid-"

"I'd be willing to swear in front of the entire Wizengamot, and everything, this boy is innocent-"

" _Hagrid_." Once Hagrid fell quiet, Dumbledore gave a soft smile, "I am well aware that Draco is not at fault for these events."

"...Oh. Right then. I'll just see myself out, will I?" Hagrid gave a nervous chortle before leaving the room, closing the door quietly. McGonagall sighed, shaking her head and looking exhausted. Draco couldn't fault her for that, it had been a rather long night.

"Minerva, I rather believe a feast is in order after tonight, especially considering the petrified students will be waking up shortly. Perhaps you could escort Mr. Weasley here to where their families are waiting? I still need to clarify a few things about tonight with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." Draco frowned and shot Harry a glance. What was there to clarify? They told him everything.

While McGonagall frowned and escorted out an uneasy Ron, Severus looked to Dumbledore with a frown, "Haven't these two said enough tonight? They need rest, Dumbledore."

"I believe I rather agree," Draco said, scooting a bit closer to Harry.

"While I'm aware you two have been through a lot tonight, I rather fear there's just a bit more to discuss with you. Draco, you said you found this journal while home for the summer?" Draco gave a slow nod at the question. He'd been certain to not say exactly where he found. "Yes, I suppose that would make the most sense... As you've discovered, what you found was a piece of powerful dark magic that Voldemort made back when he still attended Hogwarts under the name of Tom Riddle."

"Yes, we've known that part for a while, now." At least, Draco had. Harry hadn't found out until tonight in the Chamber, which Draco felt a little bad about. Keeping that from Harry...he hadn't enjoyed it.

"How did he even make something like this," Severus spoke quietly, staring down at the destroyed diary that Harry had brought up with them. "This is darker magic than most wizards will ever know, for a sixth year to craft such a thing..."

"It's possibly he had help from those more experienced than himself," Draco suggested.

"As a sixth year?" Severus shook his head. "It's possible, but highly unlikely. As for _you_." The man turned on him with all the rage of a concerned parent, Draco abruptly remembering why everyone in his time had feared him. "What were you _thinking_! You know better than to trust magic such as this! A journal that writes back to you, Draco, and responds in such a human manner? You should have showed one of us at once!"

"I suppose I was just pleased to talk to someone without having to lie or hide anything." Draco flinched back in his chair at the raised voice, squeezing Harry's hand

There was a tense silence for a moment, Harry shifting uncomfortable as he looked to Dumbledore, "Sir? You asked me earlier in the year if there was anything I wanted to tell you. I... Tom- Voldemort, he talked about how alike we all were, sometimes. I was wondering why the hat chose to put me and Draco in Gryffindor."

"Ah, yes... A question we have all wondered at one point or another. How it all has come to pass. Tell me, Harry, in what way are you and Tom Riddle alike?"

Draco watched as Harry's eyes widened. "Well- Well, we both speak Parseltongue."

"Indeed, a rather rare ability in our world as you've found out. What else is there?"

"Well- We look pretty similar, yeah?" Oh, good. Harry had noticed that as well.

"A rather curious thing, I must say. No doubt you have countless more observations of similarity. However, knowing that, why do _you_ think the hat chose to put you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I asked it to. Because I didn't think Draco should be alone."

"Exactly, Harry, _exactly_." The tone of voice had even Draco looking up, the two seeing the man was smiling at them kindly. "It is our choices, rather than our abilities, that reveal who we truly are. As for Draco, here... You were the one to see the sword emerge from the Sorting Hat?"

Draco gave a slow nod. "Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." The sword was still on the desk in front of them, and his answer had Dumbledore chuckling and tilting the flat of the blade in their direction.

"Then why don't you look a little closer." Draco looked down and his eyes widened at seeing...a lion. Not only that, but a name. A very familiar game engraved upon the hilt.

"But... But..."

"Is that-"

"It is indeed," Dumbledore smiled, setting the sword back down. "The original sword of Godric Gryffindor. It takes quite the Gryffindor to pull _that_ out of a hat, if I may say so myself."

"A... A... A Gryffindor..." There was just no way... He was a Slytherin- Had always been a Slytherin! The only reason he was a Gryffindor now was because of that stupid hat. The hat insisted he was a Gryffindor! That was the only reason the sword appeared!

"I dare say Gryffindor and Slytherin would have had quite a fight over you two," Dumbledore settled back in his seat, looking between the two with... With pride? "I rather believe that's enough excitement for us all tonight. And if my guess is correct, which they often are, I believe some rather worried parents are about to show up."

Draco slowly nodded. "Right. Right, of course. Harry, we should go." Although Harry gave him an odd look, he stood and followed after him as they made their way to the door. They didn't even get it open before _Narcissa_ was opening it, eyes wide as she stared down at the two.

"You do realize we were forced to write her the second you _both_ went missing," Severus offered, having been quietly standing in the corner for some time.

"Yes, I expected as much." Draco gave her a weak smile. "Hello, mother." That was about as far as he got before he and Harry both were wrapped up in Narcissa's arms, Harry tense and uncertain beside him at the contact. Draco only wrapped his arms around his mother. "We're alright. We haven't even been to the hospital wing."

"And why not!" Narcissa was bustling them out at once, Draco catching sight of Lucius talking to Severus quietly. "You two are going right this instant- Oh, Draco, darling why don't you ever tell us these things- And Harry! Of course we don't blame you dear, for what happened, but you two could have been hurt so much worse than you are!"

"Mother, we don't _need_ the hospital wing. We're fine." There was a noise of protest not from Narcissa, but from Madame Pomfrey, who was waiting for them with her arms crossed. Draco couldn't fault Harry for hiding behind him. "I'm fine, though... Harry's arm might need to be looked at."

"What have you two done now," Pomfrey sighed, taking out her wand and gesturing for Harry to hold his arm out. "Well? What happened? Looks fine to me."

"Oh, uh, I was kind of bitten by a basilisk?" Oh, hm. Madame Pomfrey could go pale very quickly. "Fawkes sort of cried, though, and that fixed everything right up."

Draco nodded, "The venom was stopped back in the Chamber." Which he was still rather thankful for, considering Harry had been only a few minutes from dying. Again.

"Sweet Merlin," Pomfrey sighed, casting a few spells on them and checking them over. "Exhaustion is clear, you two will need plenty of rest. I'll allow you to go to the feast tonight but I must insist you rest for the next few days."

Draco quickly nodded. "We certainly can keep that promise. No adventuring for the next few days."

"Aim for the next few months," Pomfrey cast one last spell before nodding at them and looking to Narcissa. "Now, they'll be fine, dear, don't you worry. Just need a bit of rest."

Draco kept hold of Harry's hand. "Can we please go to the feast now, mother?"

"Alright, alright," Narcissa finally let the two go, kissing both their cheeks. "I trust you can stay out of trouble for a few more weeks?"

"We can try." Draco smiled and launched at her in another hug. "I love you."

"I love you as well, my dear," Narcissa hugged Draco back just as tightly, kissing at the top of his head. "Do be careful on your way to the Great Hall. I've enough terror over your safety for the year, I think."

"We will be." Draco stepped back and smiled at Harry, holding his hand out. Harry took it at once, finally smiling as Narcissa nudged them along with a parting comment about speaking to Severus. "At least we're okay."

"Okay. Yeah. That's a word for it." Ah, that would be the adrenaline crash starting to kick in. "Did... Jesus. I mean, all of that... It feels like there's still more that we should be ready for, you know? We did it. We beat Tom, we killed the basilisk, and it still feels like we didn't _win_."

"Harry, I am certainly counting that as a win," Draco gave a weak grin. "We're not always gonna be in danger."

"Then why does it feel like it," Harry finally let go of Draco's hand, wrapping his arms around himself and staring at the ground. It reminded Draco of how the boy used to act, at the start of first year. "I just... It feels like it's not over."

Draco took Harry's hand and rested it on his left arm. "I'll tell you about this later tonight." Startled, Harry's hand curled over the robes, the child quiet before he looked up at Draco.

"You were one of his followers in your time, weren't you?"

"Yes and no," he said with a little nod. It earned a laugh from Harry, bitter as it was.

"Let me guess, complicated?"

"Very. I'll tell you as much as I can. No more secrets."

"I don't need you to tell me everything," Harry pulled them to a stop as he spoke, wrapping his arms around Draco and holding him tightly. "How many times do I have to tell you before you get it? You don't have to tell me about the future or what's going to happen. I only want you to tell me when you're comfortable telling me, or you think you need to. We're all allowed our secrets, Draco."

"I know. And I won't tell you _everything_. But I'll tell you what I can. There are things you should know." Draco stepped back from Harry, hands gripping the boy's arms as he smiled softly. "Now let's go."

"Yeah... Yeah." Harry shifted to where his hands gripped Draco's, smile finally showing on his face. "Think Hermione and Blaise are gonna be in a right state for missing so much studying?"

"Of course." Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's for only a moment before pulling him along. "Let's go. I'm starving." That and it would be good to see everyone safe and sound. Good for both of them.

Finally... This year, at least, was finally over.

::

It was nearing dawn by the time the celebratory feast had ended, and students were still heard cheering and laughing down in the common room - no doubt due to Dumbledore's announcement of exams being cancelled. A few Ministry officials showing up to take custody of Lockhart for 'multiple evaded lawsuits' had also been rather nice, Draco supposed. "I can't believe it was only a few hours ago that we were last in the dorm," Harry collapsed on Draco's bed, silly grin on his face. "Feels like days."

"Doesn't it?" Draco collapsed beside him, closing the curtains on his way down. "I'm just glad it's all over. I'll be happy if I never see another diary again." That earned a quiet laugh from Harry, the two silent for a moment before Draco felt a tug to his left sleeve. Draco shifted and squirmed until Harry's head was on his stomach, Draco laying the right way across the bed. Draco ran a hand continuously through Harry's hair. "The Dark Mark. He would put it on each of his followers. It would be a snake in a figure-eight, and a skull in the middle."

"That..." Harry shifted and squirmed against him for a moment, looking up at him. "But... Your dad has that mark. I saw it over the summer one time. Is that why everyone treated you like that at the beginning of first year?"

Draco nodded. "Back then, I took the Mark. It was more as a punishment. He said it would improve my family's standing." It was a threat. Take it or his family would be worse than scum. Worse than traitors.

"So... It wasn't because you wanted to follow him, it was because you were trying to help your family."

"I suppose you could say that," Draco said with a little shrug. "I started out wanting to follow him. I thought every word he said was right."

"What made you change your mind?" Harry wiggled a little more, not settling down until he was near completely laying on top of Draco.

"...He killed a pureblood."

"I thought his whole thing was about purebloods being better than everyone else?"

"He was the spare. He wasn't his real target, but he was _there_. He was _in the way_." God, Cedric Diggory. The first real casualty in the Second Wizarding War. He had heard the stories, too. Voldemort hadn't even paused, hadn't hesitated. He had killed a child because he wasn't needed - because he was _in the way_.

"He killed someone for... For no reason." Harry sat up, staring down at Draco with understanding that he shouldn't have. Not him, not when he was twelve. "It's going to keep getting worse, isn't it?"

"I think so, yes... If it helps, next year will be okay." As far as he knew, next year wasn't anything much. A few Dementors, but that was all he could recall at the moment.

"It helps," Harry sighed, leaning over to where his forehead was braced against Draco's. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not, though. I'm here, with you. I'm okay, Harry. We're okay." There wasn't a response this time, Harry only moving to hold on to Draco tightly, breath hitching small amounts. Draco held Harry close, tucking the boy under his chin. "We're okay. I'm here with you. We're okay."

"You weren't _moving_. It didn't even look like you were breathing and he was standing right there- I thought you were _dead_ , Draco!" Harry's voice was cracked and wrecked, the child shaking against him as the stress of the night finally got to him.

"I know, Harry. But I'm okay. I'm here. We're okay." Focusing on his magic for a moment, Draco cast a wandless silencing charm, hopeful it worked as he tucked Harry closer and pulled the covers around them. Poor thing had been through maybe even more than Draco had. "I'm okay, hush, Harry, I'm here," Draco kept repeating, Harry kept close against his chest.

It took a while for Harry to finally start calming down, the sun leaking through the bedroom curtains by the time the shaking stopped and the child's breathing started evening back out. "Harry," Draco asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Dunno," Harry curled closer, hiding his face against Draco's neck. It wasn't hard to feel the wetness from what was no doubt tears. "No. Not really. Not right now."

"Okay. That's okay. Not being okay. Do you want to see if there's breakfast downstairs?" There was a motion that Draco was half certain was a shake of the head. Could have been a nod, he supposed. "Do you want to get started on packing?"

"Just wanna lay here for now. Just... Just for a bit."

"Alright. Try to get some sleep."

"You'll stay with me?"

"I promise."


	22. The Journey Home

"You're telling me you were possessed by the Dark Lord for the better half of the school year." Blaise was sitting on Draco's bed next to Pansy, the two having been snuck in during the rush of everyone packing.

"Sounds about right, yes," Draco said with a nod. All of his things were neatly tucked away. Harry, however... Draco watched as Harry put his hands on his trunk and stood on his toes, trying to push it down with all his weight. When that failed pathetically, Harry then sat down on his trunk to try to get it to flatten out, going so far as to _bounce_ on it. It...didn't work, very well.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone!" Pansy was now off the bed and pacing around the room, Thomas, Finnigan, and Longbottom watching her warily. Hermione was only staring at Harry's sad display, tapping her wand against her palm in thought.

"Right. Sorry. Perhaps I should go to Dumbledore, next time," Draco said with a huff, crossing his arms. "'Yes, hello, Professor Dumbledore? I started writing in this diary and now I think this diary is the heir of Slytherin and making me kill people. I have proof! No, I don't need to go to St. Mungo's!'"

"I'm sorry, let me re-phrase. You didn't think to tell _us_!" Pansy stared in clear betrayal, Draco's attention more on the fact Longbottom and Ron were recruited into sitting on the trunk as well, Hermione pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Right. My apologies. I've a few things I still don't tell you lot." Draco rolled his eyes before looking to the display. "Oh, for the love of-" He picked up his wand and pointed it at the trunk, whispering a spell and watching as the items fit in effortlessly. "Honestly."

"Was that an Enlargement Charm? How do you know- We don't learn those until fourth year!" Hermione frowned over at Draco, Harry only smiling from where he was the only one to _not_ run when Draco pointed a wand at the trunk.

"You know me, Granger. I study outside of class. I'm far ahead of you all," Draco scoffed, tossing his head. He looked to his bed and frowned before shooing Blaise away and straightening it out, making sure everything was in its place with not a wrinkle in sight.

"You could have been killed- You almost were killed!" Oh, Pansy. She wasn't going to let this go, was she? "Not to mention what you did to poor Harry that night, Draco, honestly-"

"Hey, Pansy! Need your help!" Harry jerked Pansy over by her arm towards his trunk, whispering furiously under his breath to her.

"What? What'd I do to Harry?" Draco looked over and frowned. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "If there is any plotting or scheming to be done, it will be by me, thank you very much. Out with it."

"Don't worry mate," Ron patteed at Draco's shoulder, grinning at him. "The only thing you did to Harry was be yourself-" He was cut off by Hermione slapping his arm rather violently.

"What are you lot _on_ about?!" Draco stamped his foot, his face starting to warm up as he threw accusatory looks to them. Blaise groaned, covering his face while Pansy puffed herself up and stared down at Draco evenly.

"Right, well, this all fell apart quickly, didn't it?" Harry slipped around Pansy and wrapped his arms around one of Draco's, smile soft and warm and _so_ much better than the dour looks he'd be giving the last few days.

Draco glanced to Harry before he figuratively stepped down. "This isn't over."

"Sweet Merlin," Blaise shook his head. "Worse than I thought. So much- Jesus, neither of you have a chance, do you?" Laughing to himself, Blaise stood up and headed for the door. "This is just- Oh, man. Third year is going to be a blast."

Draco huffed and turned more towards Harry, pouting more than anything, now. "Oh, hush, you," the blond said with a shake of his head. Harry laughed, moving to instead wrap himself around Draco's shoulders and give him a fierce hug before going to help Ron who was struggling with his _own_ trunk. Draco watched Harry.

His black hair fell down in front of his sparkling bright green eyes even as he huffed, trying to blow it away. He laughed through it all, taking care to bend over and help Ron reorganize everything. From where he was facing down, his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose, and Draco had the ridiculous urge to push them back up. He was barely aware of the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips, watching him.

He may have risked everything to come back to this time, and things were getting more dangerous than ever with how close he was to everything, but... Draco wouldn't trade one moment of this for the world. Not for anything.

::

"Right, you two better keep in touch," Hagrid warned, helping the older years load all the trunks and luggage onto the train. It was nearly time to leave, the whistle blowing and letting them know that the train was about to pull away from Hogsmeade station. "Need to know what kind of trouble to expect come next year!"

Draco nodded from where he and Harry were waving out the window. "Once a week!" He was smiling, even knowing they were about to be leaving Hogwarts. Really, it didn't matter to Draco anymore where they went. He'd be at Harry's side, and that was all that mattered to him.

"And we promise we'll try to stay out of trouble as much as possible," Harry agreed, leaning out the window to shake Hagrid's massive hand, smile wild and free. "See you after the summer, Hagrid!" The train began to pull out and the two waved, shouting their goodbyes to Hagrid, as well as the teachers of Hogwarts. Even Dumbledore stood at the station to see them off, a curious glimmer in his eyes. "You ever think Dumbledore knows more than he lets on?"

"All the time," Draco confirmed as they slumped down into their seats. "You know, sometimes I think he's a legilimens." That had Harry giving him a very odd look, and oh, right. He wouldn't know- Right. "Mind reader," Draco answered with a simple shrug.

"What?" Harry's eyes widened, the boy's gaze darting back to the window. "That's- That's a thing? Is that like Parselmouth? Something you're born with?"

Draco gave a sharp shake of his head. "No, no, certainly not. It's something you learn to do. Though you can also learn to block it."

"Kind of rare, though," Ron chimed in, stretched out across his part of the seat and head near in Hermione's lap. The girl was doing her best to ignore him - pity that never worked. "Some are better at it than others, too."

"It's never a sort of thing where they can read all your thoughts all the time. It's a very focused thing." Nodding, Harry finally leaned away from the window, digging out the parchment and pencils he had thrown in the train car when they sat down. Shifting around, he settled his legs in Draco's lap and smiled. Draco tilted his head to the left and smiled at Harry. "You'll have to finish that moonlight picture, later."

"Sure you aren't a legilimens, then?" Harry smirked, reaching over to cup Draco's cheek with his palm and tilt his head a bit more towards him. "There. Don't move for about, oh...five hours?"

"I don't see why I would want to. The view is great." It was so fun to tease Harry. He made it far too easy. Especially when he flushed so cutely like that.

"You poor thing," Hermione said sympathetically, looking right at Harry. "What you'll have to deal with..." Draco frowned for a moment before he remembered that he wasn't supposed to move. Instead, he looked back to Harry and smiled.

"Yeah... I don't think I mind, though." Harry smiled back, eyes soft and warm as he looked at Draco before beginning to work. "So, Hermione. What book are you reading? Or are you already starting on your summer homework?"

"What I don't understand is how you're _not_ starting! We want to at least have a grasp on the electives we signed up for! And you lot are just sitting there!"

"Oh, here we go," Ron groaned, covering his face. "Mate, why couldn't you leave well enough alone?"

"I suffer, you suffer with me. 'S why we're friends."

"You know what, I'm going to go ride with _Blaise_. At least someone appreciates my work ethic!" As she stomped out and slammed the door, the three boys sat in silence for a moment before Harry shook his head.

"You know, I didn't think she'd get a crush on Blaise of all people, but I guess it kind of makes sense." ...What. "I mean, they do spend a lot of time together."

"A _crush_? You think she's got a crush on _Blaise_?" Draco laughed at that, rolling his eyes. "I can't possibly see that. They are not at all each other's type."

"Thick as you are blind," Ron shook his head, sitting up and looking at Draco as if _he_ was the crazy one. "How do you not notice? They spend time together constantly and Hermione's always sneaking off to the library to see him."

"She's not _sneaking off_. They study together. Just like Harry and I do."

"Merlin," Ron breathed, looking to Harry. "How do you do it?"

"Dunno. Must like pain, I guess."

::

Draco smiled at Harry as the train pulled to a stop. He nudged the boy from where he'd been dozing. "Come on. I'll help you with you trunk," he said as he stood on the seat and began to get their trunks down. Harry gave a quiet groan, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up and looked out the window.

"Oh... We're here." Harry stared out the window for a second longer before standing up and helping with the trunks, looking unsettled by something. Not very obviously, but...

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco set Harry's trunk down before he turned towards Harry, tilting his head. "Aren't you happy we get to go back home?" Shrugging, Harry finally began tugging his school robes off.

"Not really. Dursleys won't be very pleased to see me, after all. Wonder if they finally took the bars off the window." Harry's voice was slightly distant as he got caught up in his robes, shaky laugh leaving him. "Maybe they'll put me back in the cupboard."

"The Dursleys?" Draco frowned as he helped Harry to take his robes off, gently helping him shrug them off. "I didn't know you planned to go back."

"Well... It's the only place I have, isn't it?" Harry blinked at him, as if _he_ was the one not seeing the obvious. "Where else would I go?"

Draco shrugged and shook his head, grabbing his own trunk. "I don't know... I suppose I thought you would stay with me at the Manor. But I understand. They are your family." Getting the trunk down, he made sure it was steady before looking back over to Harry, shocked at the child's expression.

"You... You were serious... I- I wouldn't have to go back?"

"Harry, of course I was serious. I try to make a habit of not lying to you." Harry just looked so... He looked so shocked. Hopeful, as well, with a little fear... Why was there fear?

"But- But your parents- They wouldn't want me around that long, would they? It'd be more than just a few weeks, I couldn't expect them to look after me the entire summer-"

"Why don't we go ask them, then? They'll be waiting for us." Draco held his hand out to Harry, smiling serenely. "You're not going to go back to them." He was expecting a relieved smile, or even a rather morbid comment paired with a sad smirk. He wasn't expecting Harry to start sobbing in the middle of the train car. "Ha- Harry?!" Draco immediately stepped forward, though the thought occurred to him that perhaps he should give Harry his space. "Harry- I thought you would be happy-"

"Shut up, you idiot! I'm crying _because_ I'm- You don't even know. I haven't even told you half of what they put me through, everything- It was so _bad_ there, Draco, and I'm still so scared of them and now you're telling me I never have to see them again and _Draco_." Draco pulled him into a tight hug.

"We won't let you go back there, then," Draco confirmed with a nod. "You'll never have to go back there, again." How had he missed all of this. He should have noticed that Harry only told the same few stories about the Dursleys, only talked about things that were _safe_ to talk about. Just what all had those muggles done to him...

"It's not asking too much, is it?" The crying had tapered off, Harry's voice hitching a bit in the privacy of the car, Ron and Hermione already having gone on ahead to meet their parents. "Going with you, and livin' with your mum and da. It's not- I can have that, can't I? That's something I can actually be allowed to have?"

Draco couldn't help but to let his head bob as he ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Harry, you won't want for anything in the world, with us." It took a little while before Harry started calming down, slowly pulling back and offering an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, for- Sorry."

"Later, you're telling me about them. Everything."

"Later," Harry's hand trailed against Draco's left arm before he was smiling and pulling Draco along. "Your mom is probably worrying about you like crazy with how long we've been here."

"Let's go, then. Come on." Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. No matter what happened from here, he was going to keep Harry safe. He had promised himself that in first year but now... He was still a child, for now. Draco could stand to spoil and protect him for a while longer. "Now, _you_ are going to be leaving the train first, so that mother has someone to worry and fret over besides myself."

"She'd worry over me?" Harry blinked, looking almost confused. Draco decided a practical demonstration would work best, which was why he gently but firmly pushed Harry out of the train and through the platform. Shouldn't take long- Ah, there she was.

"Hello, mother," Draco said with a beaming grin. "How have you been?" It was amusing to see that Narcissa had already wrapped Harry up in a hug, fussing and fretting and trying to see how he was doing. Harry was near soaking up the attention, not one bit of complaint leaving him as he let Narcissa worry.

"Worried," Lucius answered for her, lips twitching. "I take it Harry will be spending the holidays with us once more?"

Draco nodded and stepped towards his father. Draco kept his arms behind his back and looked up at him. "Harry was actually hoping it would be alright? He didn't want to burden the two of you."

"I doubt he ever could be," Lucius stared down at Draco before pulling him into... Into a hug. "We were so worried about you two when the school sent us that message."

"Oh. Um... Alright. We're fine." Draco stiffened up, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to do with this. At least it didn't last long, Lucius letting him go with a final pat to his back.

"I take it his... _muggles_ are here?"

"I don't know, really. I would assume so."

"Delightful," Lucius adjusted his cuff links - ooh, right, that's where Draco had picked up that habit. "I've been meaning to discuss that miserable company for ages. This will be a delightful opportunity to let the man known that not only is he fired and his company to be auctioned off to the highest bidder, but I shall be taking in his nephew due to my observations of him being in a previously abusive environment."

"Yeah... Yeah, right. We'll just head home- Do you want us to wait for you?" Draco stared up at his father in awe, his eyes wide. He'd forgotten there had been a reason he took so quickly to him.

"No, that's quite alright. I expect you two will want to get settled in after the last few days. I'll be home in time for dinner." Lucius gave Draco's shoulder one last pat before disappearing into the crowd.

"Draco," Harry caught Draco's attention from where he was still wrapped up in Narcissa's arms, eyes wide and shining. "Your parents are incredible."

"I like to think so, yes," Draco said with a beaming smile before he tugged on his mother's arm. "Mother can we _please_ get home? We have lots of work to start on!" After all, he was going to be taking as many classes as possible next year, and he wanted to get an early start on them. He and Harry also had to talk about everything. The Dursleys, the Death Eaters, what was going to be coming...

For today, at least, he supposed he could let Harry enjoy the fact that he was safe and cared for, and that the next year would be normal for once. It... It wasn't so bad, being the best friend of Harry Potter.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that fic! Year two is now finished! Be on the lookout for year three's fic, Draco Malfoy and the Traitorous Marauder! Coming to a fic site near you. What did you guys think of this one? What was your favorite part? Your least favorite? Anything that made you cry? Made you laugh out loud? We'd love to hear from you! Until next year. ~Kas**


End file.
